


Collared

by Irishchicka, mamadog93



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: BDSM, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, HEA (I promise), Profanity, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 73,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishchicka/pseuds/Irishchicka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamadog93/pseuds/mamadog93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Volturi Brothers have their hands in all things dark and sinful…drugs, crime and an intrical part of the BDSM community of Chicago.  FBI Special Agent, Edward Masen and his partner Emmett McCarthy have put blood, sweat and a year of stake-outs to collar them to no avail.  One poker game between directors of the FBI and DEA, throw Agent Masen and DEA Agent Isabella Swan into an undercover world of bondage, domination and submission.  What happens when it uncovers the darkest desires that even they don’t realize?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stake Outs, Full Houses and WTF?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains BDSM scenes, big sexy gritty ones. (Yes, we’re that bad!!!) If that kind of thing squicks you out, you may not want to read it. Yes, Stephanie Meyer owns the characters used…but they weren’t quite perverted enough for us, so we tweaked them a bit…no offense meant, just scratching an itch….so to speak.
> 
> Author’s Note: Most chapters will be in Edwards POV. We just feel comfortable in his perverted mind, may change along the way…but we’ll tell you ahead of time. Edward’s internal POV will be in italics to differentiate the difference. Enjoy!

(Edward)

I take a sip of the swill passing for gas station coffee and wince at the bitter aftertaste on my tongue. 364 days of all night camping out in this car….it smells of stale McDonald’s fries, sweat and gunpowder. A light sheen of rain pelts the windshield as I peer through the raindrops toward the bane of my existence….the unassuming club-front of Peccato. Sinful….I have to snort at the implication. Oh, it’s sinful alright….the members only club of the Volturi brothers that caters to every decadent sin, every fetish and socially unacceptable form of sex on the planet. I was just waiting for one chance, one fucking chance to bring the whole place down around those Italian fucker’s ears. 364 days and I had NOTHING!!!

I jumped slightly as the car door opened and my partner, Emmett, flopped into the passenger seat, carrying an armful of fast food. As he shut the car door, we were again cloaked in darkness. He shoved a grease stained bag into my lap and dove into his own pseudo-dinner.

“Sorry Eddie, they were out of mustard. What hotdog stand in their right mind is out of fucking mustard?” He bites down into his own dog, obliterating half of it in one bite.

“Fuck! Emmett, I’m sick of this food! And DON’T CALL ME EDDIE!” I deadpan, preparing my own meal.

“Christ, Ed-WARD! You need to lighten up. Get your knob shined or something….uptight bastard.” He mumbles into his own food.

I had to laugh; it was always the same with Emmett and me. We’d gone from shiny-faced shitheads on the first day at Langley to having a partnership of four years under our belt collaring some of the worst criminals to ever hit Chicago. It was a marriage of sorts, albeit a marriage of cursing each other out, having each other’s back and two gunshots between us. We could mirror each other’s movements without a second thought. He was a big son-of-a-bitch, but he always had my well-being in mind.

“I got my knob shined…as you say….last night as a matter of fact.” I had to smirk at the remembrance of my hands wrapped in Kim….Kelly….no, Kate….yes Kate’s hair as she swallowed me down.

Emmett laughed and chortled as he spoke with a mouthful of fries (not a pretty picture). “Do you even know her name, Edward?”

“Fuck you, asshole. It was Kate!” I said, grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

“And her last name?” He asked, shaking his head with the dimples on full wattage.

When I didn’t answer immediately, he slapped his knee and the car windows rattled as the big goon laughed his ass off at my expense. Ok, so I was a bit of a slut….don‘t judge me! I couldn’t help it if I had a skyscraper libido and there were so many women in Chicago I hadn’t serviced yet. 

“It begins with a ‘D’!” I mumbled, which only made him laugh harder. Asshole!

“Slut! What’d I miss?” He asked between bites of three hotdogs.

“Nothing, unfortunately, just a parade of girls on leashes, lots of leather and a guy in a tutu.” I said as I again put the binoculars to my eyes.

“No appearance of the Three Stooges?” He asked wiping his mammoth hands on his jeans.

My lack of answer reminiscent of the last year of stake-outs on this god-forsaken hellhole! We’d been here way too many damn nights to count, scoping the place out trying to catch those Italian motherfuckers in something….hell, I’d arrest them for jaywalking right now….but nothing!

The Volturi Brothers had their hands in every criminal pot in Chicago. Drugs…murder for hire…human trafficking and we had yet to collar them with a speeding ticket! They owned the upscale club we were currently staking out, but being a tight, members-only, we couldn’t get inside. Even with my insatiable need for sex, I could only imagine what went on in that club.

____________

 

Cigar smoke wafted up lazily to the beams of the impressive ceiling, the smoke disbursed around the movements of the four men surrounding the decorative oak and green felt table. Disgruntled groans broke the silence with one man cackling raucously as he raked the chips in the center towards him. To any observer, it would look like a normal “boys-night” poker game, but it was anything but the norm. For encased in the lush leather seats were four of the most powerful directors of the federal government; Carlisle Cullen, FBI……Ben Cheney, DEA…..Peter Mosley, CIA and Mike Newton, Homeland Security.

The men shifted at the soft shuffle of the cards and tumblers of amber liquid were sipped. This monthly gathering fueled more than one person chuckling at the end of the night as he escaped with the entire kitty; this was a meeting of the minds.

“Carlisle, how goes the Volturi case?” Ben asked as he dealt the cards and chips for the ante were tossed into the center.

Two disgruntled groans echoed from Carlisle and Peter. The striking blonde checked his cards and threw in a $50 chip before he sighed, “You have more of a chance of winning this hand, Ben, than I do of catching those bastards anytime soon.”

The table erupted in quiet “ooohs” as the gauntlet was thrown. Chips continued to be tossed into the middle as cards were exchanged and hands were examined.

“Tell me about it, “Peter mumbled, throwing his cards down in disgust. “My guys get so close and it’s like those fuckers vaporize into thin air.”

“I’ve had my two best agents staking out that sin den for a YEAR, and nothing!” Carlisle said as he downed the remainder of his scotch.

“Well, have you thought about getting agents INTO the club? Bird’s eye view couldn’t hurt.” Mike muttered and threw in his cards. “Fold.”

Both Carlisle and Ben look to each other wildly, and the room seems to shift.

“God, why didn’t I—“

“Fuck! It’s so simp—“

“I know just the cocky agent to put inside, but I need a female agent….” Carlisle said with a Cheshire-cat smile. “Full house!”

“I think I can help you out there, Carlisle, you bastard!” Ben exclaimed as he flung his cards down and watched the blonde rake in his winnings.


	2. Meet n Greet, Sarcasm and the Hell You Say

I learned a long time ago, sleep is overrated. Give me a couple hours, uninterrupted and some stiff black coffee and I’m good to go. Who am I kidding? I’d kill for 18 hours of snoring and drooling my ass off between a set of Egyptian cotton, but that isn’t going to happen anytime soon, not until these Italian fuckers are each housed in their own 6 x 6 maximum security cell.

I take a little comfort as I sip my coffee and type up last night’s….well, this early morning’s report on the nothing Em and I discovered last night. My teeth grind together as Emmett’s big beefy paw smacks up the backside of my head. The big oaf gets a kick out of fucking with my hair.

“Mornin, Eddie! How’d you sleep?” He said as he plops down into his chair, the wind created lifting the piles of papers strung haphazardly across the top of his desk. He’s such a slob.

“Don’t fuck with my hair! Like the dead and how many times have I told you, DON’T call me Eddie!” 

I really don’t know why I bother, Emmett doesn’t ever listen. Also, if he knows it pisses me off he gets some kinky weird thrill. Stretching his arms over his head, you can almost hear every bone in his spine pop back into place. 

“I slept great and woke up to Rosie’s lips wrapped around my--“

“Jesus, Emmett! Please don’t finish that sentence. Besides, Rosie would have your nuts in a vice grip if she heard you!” I chuckle as his face falls instantly, and it tickles the shit out of me knowing how afraid this big goon is of his wife. Although, truthfully, Rose intimidates the hell out of me most of the time, but don’t tell Em I told you.

The paper wad war ensues as we sling curses and slurs across the room, until a well-dressed gentleman wearing a custom-tailored suit walks into the squad room. Now, I’m not Neanderthal enough not to notice a nice suit, but that isn’t what stops me in my tracks.

With the snappy dresser, is the epitome of the cause of dick twitch. Petite, proportionate little tight body, nice rack, long chocolate tresses and OH MY GOD, an ass I could bounce a quarter off of encased in the tightest dark jeans. SPROING! Hello, darlin’!

The gentleman nods and the goddess take one look at us, surrounded by paper balls and my eyes roaming up and down her small frame, rolls her gorgeous brown eyes and continues on her way. I swear my mouth foams watching the gentle sway of her ass…completely oblivious that as they walk into Carlisle’s office and quietly shut the door.

“Pick up your tongue, Sparky, and put it away.” Emmett howls with laughter.

“Ha.Ha.” I quip bouncing a paper wad off his forehead. I glance toward Carlisle’s office and can’t help but wonder who the pair is and why do I have the sinking feeling I’m not going to like the outcome. I shake it off and continue typing up my report as Emmett curses looking for god-knows-what on his desk.

My stomach drops further when 20-minutes later, the Director’s door opens and Carlisle’s perfectly coifed head peeks out. “Masen. McCarthy. In my office please.”

Emmett gives me that “oh shit, we’re in trouble” look as we rise and walk slowly toward the door. “Damnit, I told you that you shouldnt’ve boned that girl in the backseat of the Charger, you dumb fuck!” Emmett whispers in a voice that shakes the windows. Fucker!

I push the big lummox ahead of me as we file into the office. I notice that the SexKitten and the guy are fidgeting in the wingback leather chairs and she doesn’t meet my stare. Carlisle closes the door with a soft click and the silence is deafening.

“Edward Masen and Emmett McCarthy let me introduce you to the Director of the DEA, Ben Cheney and Special Agent Isabella Swan. Ben…Bella, this is Edward and Emmett, my best agents.” Carlisle said smoothly.

Pleasantries are exchanged and hands are shook and everyone falls silent again in a stagnant moment.

“Well, now that we know each other a bit. Gentlemen, it seems that we and the DEA have been chasing the same rats. Seems to me we can help each other and double the efforts, so to speak, on our tireless quest to catch them, finally.” Carlisle steeples his fingers under his chin and rocks back in his chair.

Mr. Cheney speaks his voice deep and melodic. “We’ve been tracking the Volturi brothers for seven months. They, undoubtedly run the biggest heroin and cocaine trafficking unit in the United States. Every rock smoked, every line snorted can eventually be traced back to them. We want them out of business.”

I can’t help myself as I speak up. “Drugs….Murders…..Human trafficking. Take your pick, all wrapped up in a sex and fetish filled package.” My eyes meet hers and I can’t resist wagging my eyebrows at her like the cocky bastard I am, and am rewarded with a not-so-delicate snort of disgust. Kitten has claws! Nice!  
Carlisle’s smirk unnerves me as he speaks in a soft, comforting tone and I just know I’m not going to like what he has to say. “Funny you should mention the packaging, Edward. That brings us to the reason we’ve brought all of you here. The FBI and the DEA are now on a shared undercover operation. We’re putting our agents on the inside, posed as a Dominant/Submissive couple to gain access to the devil’s playground. We have a confidential informant, who is also a Dom, who will be training you. In two weeks’ time, you will enter Peccato and, hopefully, obtain damning Intel on the Volturi to finally place these bastards behind bars.”

The silence in the room is deafening as everything Carlisle said sinks in….until Emmett’s voice rings out.

“You are definitely the submissive, Eddie. No one is gonna spank my ass!”

“Christ! Emmett!” I mumble as my head starts to pound and I pinch the bridge of my nose to stave off the pain. I knew I wasn’t going to like this.

“I’m sorry, Emmett, but not exactly what Ben and I had in mind. Actually, Edward and Bella will be going undercover. Edward will be the Dominant in the relationship and Bella his submissive.” Carlisle said, watching me carefully for my reaction.

“Come again?” Bella asks, her voice quivering.

My response seems a little less professional.

“The fuck you say!” I bellow.


	3. Unorthodox Situations

(Edward)

My outburst seemed to break the dam of stunned silence. The sound of Bella’s voice raising a couple of octaves higher than normal as she asked, “What exactly does that mean?” Emmett, being Emmett was all too happy to provide answers in near litany of perverse terms. 

“Paddles, hair pulling, kneeling, ball gags, anal plugs….”

“Anal plugs….BEN!” Bella shrieked as her boss tried to calmly reassure her, his voice rising with each word to out-talk my idiot partner who never paused in his Wikipedia of BDSM terms.

“Handcuffs, ropes, canes, sensory deprivation, orgasm control….”

I pinched the bridge of my nose between my fingers as I felt my blood pressure rise dangerously. Carlisle, ever the observant one, spoke calmly yet firmly rising above the chatter.

“Edward, I know this is unorthodox….”

The voices swirled like a tornado inside my head….Bella’s fear, Emmett’s humor (or attempt at it), Ben’s comforting tone and Carlisle’s voice of reason. I took a deep breath and centered myself before yelling.

“Everyone stop for a goddamn minute!” 

Immediately, I was greeted with blessed silence. Internally, my psyche breathed a sigh of relief. I just needed to think this through for a moment. Carlisle opened his mouth to speak and I held up a hand, closing my eyes for a moment.

“Okay, both agencies agree that we are getting nowhere fast being on the outside.” I was pleased that everyone agreed in silent nods.

“To get these bastards, we have to get on the inside and honestly, I can’t see another way. Now, everyone please hold you’re damn tongues and let Carlisle and Ben explain what the fuck they are getting us into. Carlisle, the floor is yours.”

My boss seemed pleased that I was able to keep my temper, for once in my career. Inside, I was a cacophony of thoughts. Fear (although I would never admit it to anyone) of the dangers of going undercover again….the last time got me shot. The excitement of finally having an edge to bring these fuckers down once and for all and I’ll be honest, curiosity of how in the hell we were going to pull this off. Okay…okay….my dick was feeling a little bit of lust thinking my boss was giving me open permission to bend this little spitfire over a chair and fuck her senseless. Sue me….I’m a guy, we think with the one-eyed trouser snake most of our lives.

“Thank you, Edward. As I was saying, I know this is an unorthodox and unprecedented idea. Ben and I feel that is what is needed to get the evidence we need to collar these guys. We realize that this is asking a lot of the two of you, but we both know that you both are the best we have and actually have a good chance of pulling this off.” Carlisle spoke calmly and carefully. 

Ben took the momentary pause to begin. “We realize this will be a very delicate operation. The utmost discretion will be used and the file will be sealed to anyone’s eyes but Carlisle and me until the evidence needs to be presented at trial. At that time, only the bare essentials will be made available to the public, if at all. I have a confidential informant on the inside that is willing to train the two of you to make sure your undercover identities will be rock solid and every available safety has been put into place to protect you.”

“Train us? In what exactly?” Bella asked, pulling her pouty bottom lip into her mouth and nibbling it nervously.

“The world of BDSM is a very intricate and somewhat twisted world. To most people, they imagine spankings, handcuffs and pain. While those have their own niches in that community, it is so much more than that. They have their own hierarchy and pecking order…their own mannerisms and rules that are followed to the letter or there are consequences.” Carlisle said, his eyes bouncing between Bella and me to gauge our reactions.

Ben continued confidently, “We have secured a home for the both of you. You both will live here throughout the investigation, posing as a 24/7 dominant and his submissive. We’ve created the dossier of your past and present lives, read it…memorize it.” He said as he passed Bella and me a thick folder.

“Wait a minute, live together? Ben…I mean…” Bella’s leg bounced nervously.

“Bella, as we said before, this is unorthodox. We understand your trepidation, but the reach that the Volturi have is all encompassing. You can bet that you will be followed and watched as soon as we breech their circle. We can’t even chance you both living one second outside these personas. I know we’re asking a lot…but Bella, you and Edward are our last hope.” Carlisle said as Ben nodded gravely.

“I’m going to go ahead and address the elephant in the room here….what will we have to do?” I asked hesitantly, both excited and dreading the answer.

Ben and Carlisle shared a pointed look and both took a deep breath before Ben spoke quietly, “Whatever it takes.”

The intake of breath Bella and I shared echoed through the office as my gaze swung to her. I’m sure her wide eyed expression mirrored my own. Leave it to Emmett to break the dramatic moment.

“Damn, E, you’re getting permission from your boss to get laid! Fucking lucky bastard! Will you at least give me play-by-play? Or pictures, videos?? I’m not picky.”

“Jesus, McCarthy! Rein it in please.” Carlisle chuckled and it broke the tension of the room as we all laughed, mine sounded hollow and insincere.

“We’ll need you both to go home and pack just the clothes that you feel comfortable in for everyday life at home. Everything else will be provided for you. You can bring books, IPods, and comfort items, but no computers or anything that could give away who you really are if it is compromised, and you can bet everything will be searched at one time or another. The Volturi brothers trust no one and they will have their minions checking out every avenue they can.” Ben said, shaking his head at Emmett’s “teenage boy mentality”.

“Tonight, you both have some homework to do provided from our informant. A rule book, of sorts, of what it will mean to be a Dom/sub couple; our informant will be at the house at 9am tomorrow morning to begin your training. Guys, you have two weeks to become this infallible couple…I know it will be trying, but please listen to Jasper. Follow his instructions to the letter and it will give you all the ammunition you need to get on the inside.” Carlisle said his voice a step above pleading.

“Ben, but what about Jake? I can’t leave him to his own devices for who knows how long.” Bella’s whispered question forced a snort from my nose.

“Sorry, baby, I’m not into threesomes…unless you have a cute little girlfriend you want to introduce to our bed. I’m all for that.” I said cockily and Emmett chortled.

“Jake is my dog, you fucking pig!” Bella’s eyes alight with fury as I put my proverbial foot in my mouth.

Ben sighed at our exchange, beseeching Carlisle with a look before muttering “God, C are you sure this is going to work? They may kill each other before they get inside Aro’s club.”

Carlisle smiled knowingly and addressed Bella, “You’re dog can come too, just make sure to remove any tags with your name on it, I’ll have some made up with your undercover information. And Ben, it will be fine…trust me.”

Carlisle walked around the desk and propped himself up between us. He handed both Bella and I key rings with three or four keys each on them. “Here are the keys to your new home, and the keys to your cars that you will be using during your time undercover. We thought it easier to remain the use of your first names, so Edward and Isabella will make it easier for you to remember and answer to. The rest of your information is in the file. Emmett is going to pose as your landscape architect. He will be redoing your entire landscape both in the front and the back yards. This will give him the excuse to stay close should we need back-up.”

Emmett looked shocked, “Edward gets to play hide the sausage and I get to plant flowers and trees? This blows, Big C!”


	4. Home Sweet Home

I didn’t say a word as I left the office, my emotions a complete jumble that I didn’t trust myself to make polite conversation. I slid into the buttery leather seat of my car and revved the engine. I slid my hands across the steering wheel lovingly and whispered, “God, I’m going to miss you most of all, baby.”

My car was the only constant woman in my life. Her streamlined shape, the way she didn’t hold a grudge and didn’t expect a phone call after a hot night. Yes, I loved her and I mean who wouldn’t. A wet dream of a car…1968 Chevy Camaro, fully restored by my own loving hands and every extra dime I made over the last 10 years I have pumped into her. What a woman!

I drove seamlessly through traffic and pulled into my garage, finally releasing the breath I seemed to have held since I left Carlisle’s office. I pulled the soft velveteen cover over my baby and ran a hand down the side panel. “Don’t worry baby, she won’t mean anything to me.”

A heavy sigh escaped me as I trudged through the house, my mind too focused to really pay attention to the shining countertops and neat appearance of my bachelor pad. Seems Sue was here today. I stopped by the phone giving my housekeeper a quick call to let her know I would be leaving on an extended vacation to make sure she would gather my mail and water my plants. Sue was a godsend. She not only refused to let me live in filth, but she took care of me as only a pseudo-mother could. 

I pulled out my suitcase and began filling it with faded jeans, t-shirts and pullovers. I threw in my sneakers and some boots….boxers, socks and my IPod and charger. I tossed in a few books that I’d been meaning to read but just never allowed myself the downtime. Lastly, I flung the thick folder containing my and Bella’s cover stories and our assigned homework.

I stared at that folder a long time while my mind raced. This would by far be the strangest and most fulfilling collar of my career, if we could pull it off. I thought of Bella, her wide eyes flitting across my mind and I wondered what exactly this cover would entail. Would we have to be intimate? I scoffed at myself; of course we would but how intimate? Would we have sex? What kind of sex? Vanilla “hold me until I fall asleep Master” sex? Or “up against the wall, hair pulling, biting “fuck me harder Master” sex?

My dick twitched in my pants at the latter thought. “You stay out of this!” I mumbled giving my crotch a pointed stare as I threw my toiletries bag together. Was I supposed to tie her up? Spank her? Make her lick my feet? I shuddered at the last thought, ewww….not feet! My cock was now doing a spastic seizure dance behind my zipper. 

All I knew at this moment was I was about to enter into a relationship, albeit a fake relationship, which lived and breathed on knowing a person inside and out and trusting each other with everything that you have….and I was doing this with a complete stranger. Oh, and let’s not forget and one slip-up and we’d both be dead. No pressure there.

______

The taxi pulled up outside the address listed on the file. I had to do a double take. I don’t know what I was picturing as far as a den of debauchery, but this suburban abode is not it. I could easily picture a kid’s lemonade stand on the corner and waving at my neighbor over the fence….not exactly whipping my girl over a whipping bench kind of neighborhood. Suburban paradise. Just like that, my tension skyrocketed. I glanced around furtively as I climbed out of the cab and the trunk was popped for me to retrieve my suitcase. I paid the cabby and approached the door with trepidation. I just knew that the key they gave me wouldn’t work; obviously I got the address wrong.

“Motherfuck!” I mumbled as the lock disengaged and I opened the door. I stepped in cautiously taking in the wall to wall hardwood floors and cozy furnishings. Hell, there were even photos of Bella and I on the mantle. That explains forwarding candid photos to IT earlier today, thank God for Photoshop. I looked closely at the fabricated images and for the life of me, it seemed that I should have been able to recall those memories splashed out onto the shiny paper.

“Damn, boys at IT deserve big raises.” I continued to wander aimlessly through the rooms admiring the dark wood of the kitchen cabinets and each photo and trinket on each surface. To the unknown observer, you would think we’d lived here for years and I instantly felt uneasy about tarnishing this pristine place with whatever it was that was going to happen here.

After roaming through the entire house, I cautiously opened the door off the kitchen to reveal a wide staircase in oak leading down. I stepped down and stopped short at a heavy taupe metal door. I turned the knob, amazed to find it locked. Huh, that’s unusual.

I didn’t have time to ponder as a relative herd of elephants thundered across the floor upstairs. I immediately reached for my piece in my shoulder harness, cursing when I remembered that it and my badge were back at home, locked in the safe just as Carlisle asked. 

“Freeze, Mister!” I heard HER voice. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…..what the fuck? I raced up the stairs and through the door into the kitchen looking around wildly and not seeing anything out of the ordinary. 

“Stop! Now damnit!!” I followed the shrieks until I skidded to a stop outside the door of the powder room door, Bella’s wide-eyed expression met mine as she pulled on the collar of the biggest white fur ball of a dog who’s determined to continue drinking from the toilet. 

I feel the tension drain as I begin to chuckle, which turns into a cackle soon followed by me sliding down the wall clutching my gut and howling in laughter. This dog weighs more than she does. Why I imagined some little shitty yap dog, I don’t know, but this behemoth? I like to say she definitely surprises me.

“A little help please, asshole!” She grits out as she pulls on the collar a bit harder to no avail. “Jake, c’mon, please.” She whines pitifully.

“This is your dog? Are you sure it isn’t a wooly mammoth? God, look at the size of him.” I chuckle watching him slurp in the bowl of the toilet. I almost want to reassure her that at least it’s clean given the condition of the rest of the place but I don’t seeing the desperate look on her face.

“Jake! Come!” I say strongly. She watches in utter shock as the dog stops, licks his jowls and sits by my left side. “How did? What did? How the fuck did you do that?” She stammers completely aghast at the 180 degree turn in the animal.

“What can I say baby, I’m a natural Dom.” I should’ve have winked, but sometimes I just can’t help that shit. Her glare tells me she didn’t appreciate my dickhead humor…she’ll learn.

_______

After settling in and putting away all our stuff in appropriate drawers and such, we gather in the living room across from each other on the matching red sofas with our file folders and a couple of pens. Neither of us really seemed ready to tackle the “where are you going to sleep?” question that hung in the air while we silently put away our things.

“So, let’s find out who we are, shall we?” I said as we opened the folder simultaneously.

“Edward Carter, 29, self-made mogul in the computer investment market, works from home. Only child, parents deceased, originally from Modesto, California, grew up in San Diego.” I read the generalized bio of my new identity with little emotion.

“Isabella Miller, 25, works from home as a medical transcriptionist, only child of Charles and Renee Miller, both parents also deceased. Originally from Atlanta, grew up in Atlanta until moving to San Diego four years ago to pursue a career in modeling.” She snorts a little at the last word.

“What?” I ask, curious to hear her thoughts.

“Seriously, a model…like anyone’s going to believe that!” She snorts again a giggles to herself.

“I can see it.” I mumble, “Moving on. We met through the BDSM scene in San Diego and quickly established a relationship of D/s after a few scenes together. Scenes? Like acting scenes?” I muse aloud as she shrugs.

“We’ve been living a 24/7 relationship for the past nearly four years. We recently re-located two months ago to Chicago. We want to get established in the BDSM scene here and have made connections with Master Whitlock and His submissive last month at a mixer in Rosemont.” She says chewing on the end of her pen.

“24/7? What else is there?? Master? Mixer? What the hell?” She asks more to herself than to me. I don’t want to seem ignorant, but I have no idea what half of this means. I never thought of myself as vanilla…hell, maybe I am.

“Do you expect me to call you Master? Honestly, I don’t know if I can do it with a straight face.” She laughs and looks at me in an open challenge.

“You say that now, it’ll fall off your lips like a mantra when I’m spanking your ass.” I grumble, her simple little question emasculating my ego.

Her gasp forces my eyes to her face. I don’t know what strikes me more, the deep brown fury in her orbs or the beautiful blush radiating up her neck and across her cheeks. 

Oh, this should be fun. Pure adulterated hell on earth.


	5. Homework Assignments

I felt the need to apologize to Bella so I did. “I’m sorry, that was out of line. I’m just…just trying to wrap my mind around this character I have to portray.” I said sincerely and was met with a small smile on those pouty lips. Those oh so kissable lips I’d love to see wrapped around my….argh, stop it! I glared down at my crotch and the evil mind of my dick.

“It’s okay, Edward. I need to get over letting phrases like that bother me or else this is over before it starts and I think we both want…no, need to collar these guys for good.” She said pulling her legs up underneath her and dropping my gaze to focus on the folder in front of her.

Jake pulled my stare away from the way her legs imagining them wrapped around my waist as I…damnit, looks like I’m going to be busy later beating off until the skin is rubbed off my dick. I scratched his big wooly head as I cleared my throat and opened the 9” x 11” manila envelope stuck inside the chart. I opened it and pulled out a small bundle of papers that were addressed as simply “Homework”. I noticed Bella was doing the same thing, the look of shock mirroring mine, I’m sure. A striking white piece of paper was on top, written in strong elegant script. 

Edward and Bella,

This is the necessary paperwork that you both need to complete prior to our  
meeting tomorrow morning. I and my submissive, Alice, look forward to working  
with you both. I’m sure we have the years of living in this life to give you guidance   
to survive in the world of the Volturi. In regards to the paperwork, be completely  
honest in your answers and if you aren’t sure what something is, place a star  
beside it and we’ll go over it. It’s in your best interest to know all there is to   
know and be prepared. God knows you’ll be tested.

Warmest Regards,

Master J

I skim through the paperwork and seeing detailed accounts of what it is to be a Dominant, and also an explanation of the submissive. I see some sort of contract with mine and Bella’s names in bold in various places. Lastly, I see a couple of pages stapled together simply titled “Limit List”. I scan down through the choices and Holy Mother of God!

“I think we should do this ‘Limit’ thing first, seems the easiest right?” I say and cringe at the raised tenor of my voice. I’m doomed to do penance during this entire operation with a perpetual hard-on.

“Sure, okay…” She said scanning the page and her eyes widening on every entry. I couldn’t help but chuckle softly as I set to work on my own copy and willed my cock to wilt.

We worked in silence for about 20 minutes. I finished and passed my time waiting by retrieving two beers from the strangely stocked refrigerator, which happened to carry my favorite Heineken. Bella nervously bit her lip as she looked anywhere but at me and mumbled “Done.”

I thought her papers were going to tear as I tried to trade her so we could review each other’s answers. I settled back in the sofa to see what made that sexy-ass woman tick.

Limit List. Check accordingly with Green for acceptable, Yellow for soft limit/can be discussed and Red for hard limit/no exceptions.

Kissing Closed Mouth: Green  
Kissing Open Mouth: Green  
Anal Play: RED  
Beating: FUCK NO RED!  
Biting: Yellow  
Blindfolds: Green  
Bondage: Yellow  
Breath Play: REDREDRED  
Collars: As in dog collars, try it….RED  
Face Slapping: RED  
Fisting: What?!?! RED  
Gags: RED  
Hand Jobs: Yellow  
Homosexuality: RED  
Humiliation: RED  
Licking: On me, Green…on him, RED  
Massage: Green  
Masturbation: me….RED, him….sure, Green  
Nipple Clamps: RED  
Orgasm Control: What??  
Pain: NO…..REDREDRED  
Role Play: ummm…Yellow???  
Sensation Play: What the hell?  
Sexual Penetration-Vagina: *glares*  
Sexual Penetration-Anal: *loads gun*  
Sex Toys: …….  
Voyeurism: Green  
Watersports: I don’t even want to know…so RED  
Worshipping: as in Church? WTF???

I couldn’t help but glare as I finished her list. “What?!?” she asked outraged.

“So basically, you’re ok as long as I kiss you blindfolded, massage you and beat my dick off for you, is that about right?” I snarl, seeing my image of the Volturi brothers suffering a lifetime of being Gus’ big bitch for multiple life sentences swirling down the drain of my mind.

“Hey, I can’t help it that you like just about every perverse thing on here and you want me to play with your ass! Sicko!” She nearly screamed as she ran a hand through her hair.

“Not my ass, you dimwit, yours!” I yell standing up suddenly as the folder scatters to the ground. I pace as my nervous habit kicks in; I grip my hair in my hands and walk back and forth. Jake seems to think it’s a game and follows me only to cock his head when I turn back the other way after a few steps.

“SHIT!” I scream in frustration and slam my open hand against the wall sending Jake on guard with hackles up. I turn to her and try to get my breath under control. “Bella, damnit, I don’t want to be here anymore than you do…but I want these guys obliterated. I want them crying and begging for mercy as the hammer of justice comes down on them. We don’t have a fucking chance with you acting like a fucking Jane Austen novel with your knees locked tighter than Fort Knox!”

I hear her sharp intake of breath and I don’t care. She needs to know what is at stake here. We can’t simply say ‘Hi, I’m a Dominant and she’s my submissive’ and gain access to all of the Volturi’s inner sins.

“I don’t know what you expected, Bella, but let’s face it….I’m going to be balls deep inside you, spreading those sinful little thighs and hearing you beg for more before this is all said and done!” 

I barely register her flying from the couch as the slap to my cheek resonates through the room and my head snaps back. I don’t think as my vision turns red and I grasp her wrist before she can land another. Her eyes light up in outrage as her nostrils flare and she’s the most fucking beautiful creature in her fury.

“You arrogant son-of-a-bitch! I’d rather shoot you than allow you to touch me. You think I’m going to roll over and let you—“

I don’t even realize what I’m doing as I slam my mouth over hers, one hand still gripping her smacking hand and the other tangling in her long locks, forcing her mouth tighter against mine slashing against her lips with my tongue demanding entrance. Her mouth opens more in shock, I think, than actually giving in, but I take what I can get.

I pour every ounce of fear and trepidation into this, forcing her to see with my mouth against hers what exactly we’re facing. I swallow her whimper with my tongue forcing hers to play with mine as my hand drops hers and finds purchase on her hip, pulling her tight against me. She needs to know how she affects me to make this real. Another whimper as the infinitesimal movement of her hips against my hardness makes me weak in the knees. I break the kiss with a ragged breath and whisper against her lips.

“That, my dear, is what’s expected of you. Please try to keep up.” I know I’m an asshole as I turn and make my way upstairs throwing a “Goodnight” over my shoulder as I go. The shriek I hear as I shut the master bedroom door delights me in a somewhat sadistic bastard nature. I know I shocked her. I know it turned her on and I’ll be damned if I’m the only one suffering tonight!


	6. Meeting Master J

Sleep did not come easy…even after rubbing one, no two out in the shower before bed. Kissing Bella was instinctual and, if I admit, fucking spectacular. I don’t know why I did it; I don’t even know what resonated with me about that slap to my face. Something obviously snapped and it was different from my usual reaction. Trust me, I’m an ass. Getting slapped by a girl I’m fucking or hoping to fuck is like a “call me” signal. It doesn’t deter me and makes me…well, hot. It’s like fucking foreplay, really.

With Bella, I was angry. Really goddamn angry and I wanted her to know it. Usually, my anger transforms into fist into face, if there is blood and something broken it makes my day so much better. I don’t know what happened last night, she was yelling and then the smack and I just reacted. Well, reacted where my lips fell onto hers and tongues were inserted, but still reacted.

I looked down at the sheet tenting around my body. “Christ, buddy you’re going to wear out your shelf life….lay down already!” Yes, I talk to my dick. It’s totally normal…I think. 

I can’t help replaying that kiss in my mind. The feel of those pouty lips surrendering, the timid feel of her tongue against mine and those wicked little whimpers she made…..I look down again and we’re definitely pitching.

“Christ Almighty!” I snarl ripping back the sheet and pulling open the bedside table. What?!? I told you I put things away damnit…lube is things! I squirted a generous dollop into my palm coating my weeping erection.

Fuck that feels really nice. Would feel even better if Bella’s pouty lips were surrounding….”

“Oh fuccccckkkkk” I sigh, swiping my thumb and forefinger up over the head currently weeping against my stomach.

My mind flashes with totally inappropriate images, but hey this is my masturbation fantasy and no one will know. I see Bella kneeling, me balls deep in her throat. My head buried between her thighs, screaming at the top of her lungs as she releases. My hand picks up the pace, knowing this is going to be short and sweet.

My mind flashes to her bent over the hood of my Camaro, that ‘come fuck me’ look in her eye and that feeling of having my hands on the hood and slamming home. Setting a punishing rhythm and owning it….plain and simple.

“Fuck…yesss…..beg me, c’mon beg me” I whimper…..fuck that, I speak not whimper as my hand speeds up and I faintly hear a bell in my head.  
Bella’s voice calls from the doorway. “I’m begging you to put that away and greet Jasper at the door.”

I startle slightly, wincing as I grip him a little too tightly for my own comfort. I can’t help that snarky half-grin from forming as I watch her in the doorway, eyes flitting from my face to my hand. 

“God, if you ask me if I like what I see I will shoot you between the eyes! Get dressed, perv, the Master awaits.” She smirks as she turns and heads down the stairs.

I watch in horror and amazement as HE deflates in my hand. WHAT?!?! This never happens, well except that one time…but that was all Jose’s fault. We’re like a well-oiled machine, always ready. I look down at my once-impressive erection with disgust.

“God, I really hate that girl!”

_______

I stumble down the stairs buttoning up my jeans and tugging my t-shirt out of the way. I pull up short as I see a man and woman in the living room. He’s standing proud and confident, chest puffed out like a peacock, while the little dark haired girl is several steps behind him with her head down meekly.

“Um….hello” I say, unsure.

“Hello, Edward, I assume. I’m Master Jasper and this,” I swear to God he sweeps his hand like The Price is Right girl. “Is my pet, Alice. Pleasure to meet you.” 

“Okay, Hi. I need coffee.” I explain fumbling my way to the kitchen and thanking whatever God is listening that Bella has made coffee. I pour myself one hell of a steaming cup and savor the smell, sensing someone behind me.

I turn and find Bella, Jasper and a few steps behind, Alice have followed me. “When you’re awake, Edward, I think we need to start your training.” I get the instant image of Bella Lugosi as Dracula with his heavy sentences.

“Sure, I’m raring to go….lead the way, Count.” Obviously, I’m not what you would call a morning person, especially given that I had my hard-on dissolve in my hand. Call me a little bit, shall we say, pissy?

The glares I receive from Jasper, Bella and even the little Pixie Dwarf are probably warranted, but damnit I’m having a bad day already and I can’t be held responsible for my snarky behavior.

My eyes widen slightly as he leads us down to that steel door that wouldn’t unlock. I watch in rapt curiosity as he produces a key and unlocks it. He pushes it wide and murmurs “Welcome to your playroom.”

I follow Bella in and my breath catches. Everything is steel and lighted in green, broken in contrast by the thick wood of an X in the corner and the chains hanging precariously around the room from the ceiling. It feels as though I’ve walked into Tim Burton’s wet dream.

“Not what you pictured, I’m guessing” Jasper says to no one in particular as Bella and I take in the space. Her hands trail over the paddles displayed on the wall, cringing at the canes also displayed. I randomly open drawers in the sturdy armoire to reveal toys of every shape, variant and color and some things I have no idea of, but still make my cock twitch.

“First order of business, Edward, what is a Dominant?” Jasper asks, running his fingers along Alice’s cheek as her eyes close in seeming pleasure.

“Someone who is always in control, who controls the situation at hand who guides with a gentle hand when needed and an iron fist when necessary.” I repeat the words on the paper I studied when I was tucked away in bed.

“Very good, but you forgot one very important clause, who cherishes his submissive and meets her needs while satisfying his own.” Jasper says gripping Alice’s short hair in his hand, pulling her head back while bestowing a kiss on her awaiting lips.

“Bella, what is a Submissive?” Jasper asks while never losing eye contact with Alice, even though she’s on her knees and his hand is wrapped in her hair.

“Uh….someone that puts all trust and the safety of her well-being in the hands of her Master to meet not only her needs but his as well.” Bella answers autonomic while never losing sight of Jasper and Alice.

“Permission to speak, Master.” Alice asks, dark eyes pleading.

“Speak” he answers, tracing a finger down her face to trace her lips.

“Submission is a gift, to be appreciated and adored by her/his Master.” Her eyes never leaving Jasper’s gaze and it makes me a bit uncomfortable as I watch him kiss her deeply, holding her head in position. I look away, despite wanting to watch.

“Mmmm…so true, my pet” he murmurs to her and her body shakes as a finger ghosts down her side.

I watch Bella, seeing her mouth open with small panting breaths escaping, her eyes riveted to the couple in front of us and that tell-tale blush staining her cheeks. Oh my fucking God, she’s turned on by this! I won’t lie; I’m hard as fucking titanium. Still, it’s amazing to see the prude breathless.

“So, Bella…Edward, you’ve completed your Limit lists….what’s the verdict?” Jasper asks, his light eyes gleaming with mirth.

“Well, I can blind her, tie her and kiss her while masturbating in front of her and that’s ok….everything else is out the window.” I smirk, watching her heated gaze swing my way.

“Asshole!” She grits.

“Prude” I retort.

“Manwhore!” she spouts.

“ENOUGH!” Jasper yells, startling us both. “I can tell we have some work ahead of us to prepare you for what you will face in front of the Volturi. 

He turns to me, shaggy blonde curls shaking in his wake and smiles wickedly. “Kiss her.”

I stare for a moment and dislodge the lump in my throat and croak, “Pardon me?”

“Kiss her, goddamnit! Take control of her and kiss her until she’s panting for more.” He commands.

I take a deep breath, watching Bella’s wide eyes and heaving chest staring at me, silently challenging me. I stalk forward gripping her hard and crash my lips against hers. Instantly, she stiffens and her hands push against my chest. I easily push them away grabbing her hips and molding her against me as my tongue delves deep inside the confines of her mouth, seeking….demanding she return it.

She struggles for a millisecond and then I feel her surrender, moaning into my mouth as I claim hers. I blindly walk backward, forcing her against a wall. My hand gripping underneath her thigh until she’s lifting herself wrapping both across my hips and I can’t help but grind the part of me that’s desperate for a touch against her.

I pull her hair back forcing the long line of her neck to elongate and feasting on it like a starving man. I grip her harder, forcing her back against the wall as I raise and lower her against me, her whimpers driving me insane.

I feel the heat radiating between her legs and I push against it mercilessly. This woman, however infuriating and prudish, owns me….right here, right now. I swallow every crazy little sound she’s making by pushing my tongue against her skin, swiping the flavor and fighting to keep it inside me. 

“Fuck….Edward.” She whispers and it goes straight to my already weeping cock. I don’t care that we’re here by force and not of our own volition. I don’t care that two virtual strangers are watching this scene unfold. All I care about is her, right here….right now and the wicked dance her hips are doing against my cock. I take it…I own it….I master it.

“God…yessss!” She screams, breaking the silence of the room and I take that shit and run with it, kissing up her neck, biting her earlobe and trying hard to not cum in my pants. Then, I hear the soft chuckle and statement……

“Well, first lesson went well….”


	7. Cockblocked via fist

Previously:

“God…yessss!” She screams, breaking the silence of the room and I take that shit and run with it, kissing up her neck, biting her earlobe and trying hard to not cum in my pants. Then, I hear the soft chuckle and statement……

“Well, first lesson went well….”  
________

Chapter 7: Spanking Good Time

Jasper’s statement seemed to flip a switch in Bella. I watched her eyes dart to mine and disentangle her limbs from mine. I bit back a hiss as every inch of her delectable body slid against me as her feet touched the floor.

Christ, I don’t think I’ve ever been this hard in my life. I was throbbing, aching…fucking horny!!! Jasper chuckled again, darkly and said, “If ya’ll are done sucking face we’ll continue.” I watched the color bloom on Bella’s face and combined with those swollen red lips I couldn’t hold back a groan as my hand scrubbed over my face.

“Now, you both have given the textbook answers to the definition of a Dominant and a submissive, but that doesn’t even start to explain it.” Jasper said firmly, pacing back and forth before us. My eyes dart down to Alice, whose eyes never leave the floor from her kneeling position.

“Edward,” my head snapped up to focus on Jasper’s larger-than-life stance in front of me. “You are a Dominant. You control every aspect of Bella from the amount of sleep she gets, the meals she eats even down to the clothes she wears.”

“Wait just a goddamn min—“Bella interrupts.

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH NOW!!!” Jasper yells and I swear the walls shake. Bella immediately snaps her mouth shut and glares. Jasper calmly walks up until he’s nose to nose with her, smiling darkly as he says quietly “Oh, little girl, I’m going to have so much fun teaching Edward to break that rebellious spirit. You better learn to curb your tongue, darlin’, or you’ll get us all killed. Is.That.Clear?” He’s practically hissing in her face and part of me wants to protect her, and I have to force myself not to move.

“Yes.” Bella answers meekly. 

“Yes what?!?” He asks pushing his nose against hers, invading every inch of her personal space.

“Yes…Sir.” She mumbles, dropping her head.

“I couldn’t hear you, kitten, what did you say?” His head drops closer until his lips are poised a hair’s breadth from her forehead. 

“Yes, Sir!” She said louder and I know I shouldn’t think so, but that was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever witnessed. 

“Now, as I was saying…You control her, Edward. You control her and you’re also responsible for her every need. That’s a huge responsibility. You reward when it’s warranted, but you also punish for her shortcomings. It’s your sole responsibility as her Dom. You also control her orgasms; you reward her by cumming at your command and withhold it, asserting yourself, when she can’t.”

“Can I ask a question…please?” Bella asks, hesitating a moment before adding the last word.

“Yes, ask.” Jasper says, a half smirk pulling up the side of his mouth almost as if he knows what she’s going to ask.

“When you say control my…uh, orgasms do you mean that we’re going to have to be intimate?” That pouty lip sucked inside as her teeth bite down, flashing white on full pink flesh.

“Bella, I know that this is totally foreign to you and normally in your job, you would never be expected to do this. Do you understand what is going to be asked of you? The Volturi are ruthless and they don’t trust without many trials and tribulations. If you want to get the evidence you need to bring them down, you’re going to have to do things you never ever imagined, some of those in the public realm of the club.” Jasper says softly and Bella’s gasp matches my own.

“They are going to test you, to prove that you’re worthy of their inner circle. I don’t care how Oscar worthy your acting skills are; you can’t do that unless you have intimate knowledge of one another. You both are going to have to live this life, day in and day out until you bring them down. The mindset of a Dominant and his submissive is very hard to harness while living in the life, to be convincing to them you HAVE to live it. I’ve seen them cut someone down in the blink of an eye for a moment of hesitation. They won’t hesitate to do it to you, Edward, me or Alice. Do you understand what’s at stake here?” Jasper asks his voice pleading.

Bella’s eyes search his face and then mine and answers slowly, “Yes, I’ll do it Jasper. I’ll try to live it.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear it. Now, as I was saying, Edward, she is your ultimate responsibility. You’re responsible for doling out punishment when needed, but you’re also responsible for the aftercare. Punishment without aftercare is simply abuse and that isn’t what the BDSM world is about.” He paused searching my eyes for comprehension of his words, I simply nodded…I wasn’t sure I could even form a sentence.

“Alice…Come!” Jasper spoke softly but strongly and I watched in amazement as the small waif of a girl rose from the floor to stand behind Jasper, a couple of steps and off to his left. “Pet, please explain to Bella what it truly means to be a Submissive.” He steps back and she steps forward, halfway between us.

Her voice melodic as her head raises and she stares at Bella exclusively, anytime she looks my way her eyes drop and her chin lowers. “To be a submissive is to live and breathe to serve your Master. You take pride in serving him in whatever need he has. To serve him, is a gift that he cherishes. You place yourself in his hands, theoretically, and have absolute trust and faith that he knows everything you need. It’s liberating to serve a Master. Some view it as degradation, and they couldn’t be more wrong. I am cherished and adored; I find happiness in keeping my Master happy and content. That’s what I was born to do.”  
Jasper walks up behind her, close enough that his body is molded to her back and I see her visibly shiver. “And who owns you, pet?”

“You do, Master.” She whispers, her voice just short of rapturous.

“And who controls you inside and out, even your orgasms? Who allows you to cum?” He asks, his eyes watching Bella intensely.

“You do Master.” Alice responses breathily.

“And who adores you, little one?” He smiles wickedly against her ear as his lips ghost over her exposed neck.

“Mmmm, You, Master.” Her body trembles against his and he hasn’t even touched her. I cast a sideways glance to my side to Bella and I see her eyes transfixed, pupils dilated slightly and a small sheen of sweat covering her brow. Fuck me; this shit is turning her on. My dick chooses that moment to twitch reminding me that it’s turning me on too.

“Soon, my sweet, very soon I will reward you for your obedience.” He murmurs and kisses her softly on the cheek.

“Now, “He says snapping back into the teaching mode. “Punishment. Never, ever deliver punishment when you’re angry, Edward. You have to give yourself time to calm before you ever raise a hand. Administering punishment while angry can hurt and mar your submissive and that isn’t what you want to do, right?” 

“Of course not.” I say confidently.

“Good. Now that you’ve had some time to calm after Bella’s rebellious outburst, don’t you think she needs a lesson to remember her place?” The smirk on his face grows as Bella gasps, her head flipping back and forth between me and him.

“It was awfully disrespectful, Jasper.” I say with my own smirk and force myself not to laugh at her outraged sigh.

“I agree. Bella, come!” He holds out his hand and she tentatively takes it as he leads her to a padded wooden bench with handles down below the headrest, reminding me of a chiropractor’s table.

He instructs her to lie down on her stomach and grip the handles. His head shakes as he mutters, “tsk, tsk. This won’t do at all. Lift up.”

Bella hesitates for a moment before crawling up to all fours. I watch amazed as he jerks down her jeans and panties until they are pooled against her thighs, exposing the most perfect “I could bounce a quarter off that shit” ass. Fuck me!

“Down.” Jasper orders and she does, even though her face and neck are scarlet as she glares at me challengingly. 

“Now, Edward, when you spank there are several types of spanking. There is the pleasure spank, which is spanking while fucking just to enhance the sensation. Then, there’s the punishment spank. Always start with a warm up; you’ll decide the amount of smacks based on the infringement. So, given the snark of her rude comments and being it’s her first time, I say three warm-up spanks is sufficient and five punishment spanks….I’m feeling generous.”

If looks could kill, I’d be pushing up daisies as she glares at me….and I find myself anxious as hell to connect my hand with her delectable ass. 

“Okay, Edward, the warm up spanks is to prepare the flesh for the punishment. They are meant to sting, but not mark. To achieve that, you need to cup your hand and you skim across the skin. Like this….” His hand smacks against her ass, and it instantly turns pink. She jumps and curses a blue streak.

“Fuck! Goddamnit!” She seethes.

“Shut your little wicked mouth!” Jasper says heatedly as he delivers the other two warm up smacks.

“Now, Edward…the punishment smack. Flatten out your hand a bit more, but not flat…we don’t want to hurt her…much. And make her count them off.” Jasper nods and I move closer raising my hand.

“Count, Bella!” I say snarling as my hand bounces off the flesh of her ass. I watch it blossom red beneath my hand as I rise again.

“Good, Edward, perfect.” Jasper says as I hear Bella’s strangled “one”.

I deliver three more in quick succession and the power building inside me is magnificent. I feel like a Dominant, the adrenaline is a rush. I hear the wind rushing past my head as my hand descends the last time, her ass a beautiful shade of red and my cock is titanium. I get it, I really get it.

“FIVE!” Bella screams as her fist punches out and connects right between my nuts. The girly scream escapes from my throat as my vision swirls and I drop to my knees, knowing from the pain radiating from my crotch that I’m going to see St. Peter at the Pearly Gates.

I grip my balls as I fall down to my side, and I didn’t realize I could pull my knees up that far as my stomach heaves. I cough and spit as I dry heave.

Oh god! The twins…the twins! I’m dying! I scream internally as my vision fades from grey to black.


	8. There are blue balls…then there are black balls.

My conscious returned in a hazy, blurred figment. Of two things I was sure, Jasper was ripping Bella a new asshole (figuratively of course) and I could feel my heartbeat resonating in my poor aching balls. Why does every girl from three to ninety get pissed and go immediately for a guy’s nutsack? Sadistic bitches!

Another yelp ripped from my throat as I felt a cold pack was gently placed on my crotch by Alice. Her look of concern and worry almost made up for the fact that I currently was wearing a bag of frozen peas as a crotch decoration.

“I’m sorry, Sir. I just want to help.” Alice said softly, eyes flitting around but never meeting mine.

“Thank you, Alice. I do appreciate it, just kind of caught me off guard is all.” I hissed through clenched teeth as I pulled myself up to a sitting position and nearly cried like a little girl as the pain ripped through my groin.

I slowly made my way to my feet, cautiously applying all my weight but still clutching the bag of vegetables to my gonads. I took a tentative step forward, relieved that it didn’t cause any more pain than the dull ache that had currently taken up residence on one of the favorite parts of my body.

My hands clenched as the bag of peas dropped to the floor and I stalked forward. Bella and Jasper were nose to nose, yelling at one another each one trying to out yell the other. Jasper must have seen me coming out of the corner of his eye.

“Edward…Edward, calm down man. You don’t want to do anything in anger. I know that hurts like a bitch, but you don’t want to hurt her.” Jasper spoke evenly and calmly…and it did nothing for the red hot fury I felt.

I grabbed Bella around the wrist and pulled, making quick steps toward the whipping bench. “Edward, I’m sorry. It was just instinct; I didn’t mean to hurt you.” She stammered and tried to dig her heels into the floor to stop her from being dragged like a rag doll.

I wasn’t interested in her apology at the moment, as I gingerly sat on the bench and turned to look up at her. “You want to act like a little brat; you’ll get spanked like a little brat!” I seethed as I put my hands around the waist of her jeans and yanked. I wasted no time in jerking them and her panties down and dragging her over my lap…cursing under my breath as the movement jostled my injured jewels. But, I had a lesson to teach and by God, she was going to learn it.

She struggled against my lap, and I fought myself from visibly wincing as “my boys” wept from the pressure. I placed one hand in the middle of her back, holding her still as I snarled “You think it’s cute to do that, little girl? Let me show you what naughty girls get for being so rebellious.”  
The smack of my hand on her bare ass echoed through the room the porcelain flesh staining red instantaneously. She struggled and cursed and I paid her no mind as my hand raised again and again, coming down harshly to meet her rosy red skin. I was so pissed I barely noticed how fine her ass really was. Supple, round and so goddamn spankable….alright I said barely! I’m injured not dead.

By the time I reached 15, she was crying out, tears staining the fabric of my jeans. By twenty, she was openly sobbing, pleading with me to stop. I looked down at and her ass and thighs were covered in my red handprints. It disturbed me a little that I liked it, I shouldn’t. I have never raised my hand in anger to another woman in my life…even when I arrested them; I never struck them…ever.

I pulled her up and stood, bending down slightly to bring us nose to nose. I spoke lowly, just to her. “If you ever disrespect me like that again, next time it will be the paddle, do you understand?” I growled, my voice taking on a graveled edge.

She nodded as she swiped at the tears angrily and pulled her pants back up on her hips. I got small satisfaction in seeing her face scrunch in pain and her breath hiss through her teeth. I turned to Jasper and the shock on his face quickly replaced by silent respect.

“Jasper, if you don’t mind, I suggest we take a 30-minute break to gain our bearings. Bella will take care of offering you refreshments.” I said with a nod and stalked out of the room and up the stairs. I needed that time to calm myself down further or else she would be in ropes and suspended from the ceiling for a week. Where the fuck am I getting ideas like that?

“Jake, come!” I commanded and he came loping toward me, sitting at my feet as I snapped the leash to his collar. “C’mon buddy, let’s walk this fucking pain out!” The door slammed behind me as we set off at a gentle pace and I felt the tension begin to wane.

______

By the time Jake and I returned from a lazy walk, I was surprised to see everyone gathered on the sofas in the living room and coffee cups on the tables. Our completed homework laid spread across the coffee table. I unlooked Jake from the lead and he bounded toward the kitchen to his water and food bowls.

“Edward, if you’d have a seat next to Bella. I thought we could have an informal Q & A to answer some of the questions you both are bound to have.” Jasper said and I was shocked to see Alice’s eyes watching me, their unique topaz color watching us closely.

I sat next to Bella and heard her ask softly, “How do you take your coffee?” I looked at her strangely and muttered, “Black…just black.” I watched her form retreat into the kitchen only to return moments later with my own steaming cup of java. Am I in the Twilight Zone? What the fuck happened while I was gone?

“So, now, Edward….Bella, feel free to ask Alice and me anything you want to know. We want to be a source of information and knowledge for you both. You’ll need everything you can get to go up against these jackasses.” Jasper sipped his coffee as his eyes darting between us.

Just as I was about to open my mouth, Bella’s question tumbled out. “Alice, what happened to you? You are sitting here like a friend over for coffee, but before you wouldn’t make eye contact with any of us.”  
Alice’s tinkling laughter floated around the room. “Oh, Bella, the scene is over. I’m just Alice, a woman, committed to my boyfriend Jasper and visiting with new friends.”

“When you say scene, you mean?” Bella asks and I keep quiet, curious for the answers I’ve wondered myself.

“A scene is just that. Some people in this lifestyle stay in scene 24/7, but most of us live regular lives as couples and have ‘scenes’ or ‘playroom time’ to satisfy the BDSM tendencies we favor.” Jasper says, caressing Alice’s cheek and the look of adoration between the two of them is so real and passionate, I have to look away.

“So, essentially, it’s like an acting scene.” Bella nods as her eyes flit between them watching their interactions with each other. I’m transfixed watching the small dreamy smile grace her face.

“Sort of. But, make no mistake, it is very real. Think of it as playing out different fantasies, just without the hearts and fluffy bunnies.” Jasper chuckles as Alice’s hand clasps his, intertwining their fingers.

“Jasper and I have a contract that we established the day he collared me. Although, he can order me to the playroom at any time he feels that need, we are Dom/Sub from Friday at 5pm until Monday morning at 6am. The rest of the time, we’re just us. We go out; we watch movies and have dinner parties…just like any other couple.” Alice says, her eyes caressing over Jasper’s face.

“What do you mean by collared?” I ask, thinking I know the answer but not entirely sure.

“When a Dom collars a sub, it’s a very momentous occasion. When you collar someone, you may have had a couple of scenes together and found yourselves to be compatible in what you want. It signifies a long-term committed relationship, wherein she is your responsibility and it’s up to you to protect and provide for her. Accepting the collar, she acknowledges that she belongs to you. That she will obey you and that she trusts you above all others.” Jasper says watching both of us closely.

“So, it isn’t a dog collar, is it?” Bella asks grinning at me mischievously.

“You tell me.” Alice said slyly and pulls the neck of her blouse back to reveal a flat platinum chain and a huge diamond heart suspended from the middle, lying against her skin.

Bella gasps as she watches all the refracted light from the diamond cast rainbows across the wall. “Oh, Alice, it’s beautiful.” She says breathless and I don’t know what’s more beautiful…the gigantic diamond or the look of pure happiness on Bella’s face.

“A collar is an important symbol for many reasons. First, it symbolizes the ownership and protection of a Master to his submissive. It also lets other Doms know that the submissive is “owned” when in party/mixer settings. Lastly, the collar reaffirms the protection and responsibility of a Master to his submissive. The collar exemplifies the submissive herself; most have some hidden meaning in design. For instance, Alice’s is simple yet profound like her and well, she has my heart in addition to my loyalty and protection.” Jasper’s face colored slightly as he gave Alice a crooked grin and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

“Edward, a collar has been designed for Bella and it should be ready before we introduce you at the club as a new couple. I designed it after speaking to Carlisle and Ben exclusively several times before we met.” I could only nod as I listened to Jasper intently, my head starting to ache from the overabundance of information I’d learned in a short span of time.

“Ok, it’s been a long day and I can see it’s been stressful for you both so let’s finish up so we can let you enjoy a little down time for the rest of the night.” Jasper said as Alice dug into her immense handbag producing two matching IPhones.

“Here are your cell phones. Mine and Alice’s numbers have been programed, along with the numbers of “Dad”; those are Carlisle’s for you Edward and Ben for you Bella. Those numbers are for burner phones that can’t be traced back to either of them. But, I was told to warn you to only use them in emergencies. An Emmett’s number has also been programmed under ‘Gardener’.” Jasper relayed in hushed tones, reminding me that this was a dangerous situation. Jasper and Alice, being in the inner circle of the Volturi, could have been followed here tonight.

Alice gripped Bella’s hand in a show of friendship, and also slipping her a small sliver of paper. “Here is the combination to the safe, located behind the large painting behind the desk. Inside are two guns, ammunition, cash and your identification. Everything you need to prove you are Edward Carter and Isabella Miller…birth certificates, driver’s license, even library and gym membership cards.”

Jasper and Alice both stand and we follow and walk them toward the door. To anyone who could be watching from outside, it looks like two couples saying goodbye in good old American suburbia. Jasper hugs Bella, kissing her on the cheek as Alice embraces me. Jasper grabs my hand and says softly, “Oh, I almost forgot. For you next lesson, you need to share a bed…to sleep or anything else that comes to mind. Also, I need you to masturbate in front of each other.” He smiles with a wide Cheshire cat grin.

Bella stutters, “I’m sorry did you say—“

I was a little more vocal and less politically correct. “Jasper, I think I love you!”


	9. I spank, you spank…..we all spank for…..Cream!

“I’m sorry did you just say—“Bella stammers.

“Sleep together?” “Masturbate in front of each other?” Bella and I look at each other, stunned.

“You are worried about sleeping with each other? Really? The masturbating part isn’t a big deal to you?” Bella snarks complete with an eye roll and unladylike snort.

“Well, yeah, the sleeping together is so….I don’t know intimate.” I shrug my shoulders not clearly understanding the problem with the self-gratification.

“But masturbating in front of each other isn’t?” Her eyes widen and her voice rises to the sound of nails across the chalkboard.

“Uh….no. You’ve never flicked the bean in front of someone?” I ask, being crude knowing that it pisses her off.

“Flicked the bean? What the fuck? Jasper, why is this important?” Bella huffs complete with a childish stomp of her foot. Typical.

Jasper smirks, while Alice right down giggles. “The sleeping together part is easy. You two are polar opposites, and a Dom/sub relationship is anything but. In that tightknit of relationship, it’s common to mirror each other’s movements to an extent. What better way to practice that than in sleep, the subconscious takes over. You’ll wake wrapped around each other and your subconscious will remember the other’s body movements. “Jasper said with exact and precise explanation that somehow made sense to me.

“And the mutual masturbation?” Bella asked, as the blush flushed her cheeks.

“Who knows your body better than you? Who knows the best way to get you off….you?” Jasper deadpans as Alice nods knowingly. “You two are on a crash course to appear that you’re two spirits mirroring each other in life and pleasure….in two weeks! Most of the time, at best, you’re looking at years of constant knowledge to achieve that level of intimacy. We have two weeks….so, sorry darlin; you’re on the fast track.” Jasper said with a smile. “I expect a full report in the morning….in detail.”

Bella and I are left standing….staring at each other blankly as they make a hasty retreat. Thank God for Jake interrupting the motherfucking elephant doing the tango in the room while he prances doing the pee-pee dance at the front door. “I’ll take him.” I say and rush to snap on the leash and lead him out onto the sidewalk to find the perfect place to lay his business, anything to get away from those soulful brown eyes and knowing what we have to do. Now, don’t get me wrong. The fact of sleeping with Bella spooning with my dick in the crack of her ass has me doing an Irish jig in my head. Not to mention, the mental images I have of watching her masturbate in front of me. I’m going to clue you ladies in, once we men hit 12 or 13 and discover our hard-on….our hands really aren’t off it until we either have no arms or we can’t remember what a hard-on is. It’s that simple.

So any chance we get to visit Rosie Palm and her five sisters, we take it. If there happens to be a hot girl there, getting herself off…..bonus points. If not, we can imagine the best of things….no worries. Yes, men are that simple…..hate to bring down the expectations, but that’s it in a nutshell.

I watch….then turn away as Jake drops an obscene amount on the pristine lawn of the neighbor’s on the block that I don’t pick up cause that shit is gross….literally. He and I trot back to the house, he relieved of pounds of….well, and me looking forward to what happens next with Bella.

__________

The house is eerily quiet as I step through the front door. Jake, once released from the leash plods over to the rug in front of the fireplace, snorts and gets comfortable. I wander into the kitchen to find Bella, clutching a cup of coffee like a lifeline to her chest and a vacant stare as she looks out the window.

“Hey, Bella, you ok?” I ask softly, not wanting to startle her as I walk up behind her, close enough to smell the citrus aroma of her shampoo.

She nods minutely drawing in a shuttering breath and mumbles, “What the fuck have we gotten ourselves into?”

I can’t help the half-hearted chuckle that has her mouth drawing up into a shy grin. “Well, aside from the ‘could get ourselves killed part’ I’d wager to say a hellova good time?” She turns slowly and I shrug. “What? You want me to say that I’m not looking forward to this or any of this part of the undercover act where I get to get my rocks off with a beautiful woman? Sorry honey, I AM that shallow.” I give her the patented Masen crooked grin.

Her eyes roll heavenward and she scoffs. “Really Edward? You pig.” She pushes past me to empty the remaining coffee in the sink and rinses out the mug.

“What?!? Do you have an aversion to getting off or something?” I watch the jerky movements she makes around the kitchen and I can tell this subject makes her nervous.

“Of course not, I just don’t view it as such a blasé subject unlike some people.” She stops in front of me again.

“Whose being blasé? I’m being honest here. I like getting off….no, let me rephrase that, I fucking love getting off. You love getting off and we’ve been asked to get off together. Fucking spectacular in my book! So how you wanna do this? You first? Me first? One, two, three masturbate….what?”

She mutters as she walks away and I distinctly hear the word Neanderthal. “How about we eat first and have copious amounts of wine or other alcohol? God knows I’m going to need some liquid courage.” She says over her shoulder as she leaves the room.  
Liquid courage = lack of inhibitions = hell yes, count me in! This could be very interesting.

__________

What says ‘Baby, let’s masturbate together’ more than Italian food, right? Whoever stocked this house made damn sure there were all the ingredients for my famous chicken parmesan. We sat around the table with a good bottle of Cabernet (thank you again, whomever stocked the house with top-shelf liquor and wines. Much appreciated!). As mine and Bella’s glasses were filled and then filled again, the conversation flow got easier and easier. By the time the second bottle was opened, the laughter and teasing was almost second-nature. Bella’s eyes were slightly glassy and faint pink flushed her cheeks. She was captivating.

I felt warm and comfortable as the wine coursed through my veins. I felt the slightest edge of a buzz in the periphery of my body…and it felt so good. We talked about our days as rookies and the dumb, yet sometimes hysterical mistakes we made. We talked about our doomed relationships of our youth and eventually our first fumblings into sexual exploration.

As we talked about different sexual experiences, our voices changed pitch and tone becoming slightly more husky and raw. The temperature in the room seemed to rise with palpable nervousness and an undertone of excitement. As the conversation lulled for a moment, I stood holding my hand out, palm up and waited.

After a couple of tenuous uncertain seconds, her small hand slid into mine and her lip disappeared between straight white teeth. I walked slowly back, softly tugging her down the hallway and into the master suite, softly closing the door behind her. Jake whined a few times and huffed out in frustration as he padded back toward the living room.

She was breathing heavier, her chest rising and falling with quicker than normal movements. I kept eye contact as I pulled the hem of my shirt up, tugging it up and over my head. I watched with pleasure as her eyes roamed over my chest, widening slightly as they traveled across my abdomen and following the narrow strip of hair down to the waistband of my jeans. I could feel myself swell and grow under her gaze and I heard her intake of breath as my dick pulsed beneath the denim.

I couldn’t resist as my hand cupped around it, running my palm from the base up, groaning as my fingers squeeze the head. I watched her face closely as my hands popped the top button of my fly as I kicked off my shoes and toed out of my socks as my fingers spread the material and each button opened, revealing nothing but skin and hair trimmed close.

My eyebrows rose and my eyes widened as I saw Bella’s hands slide her hands over her stomach slightly raising her shirt to reveal a pale sliver of toned skin. I watched in apt amazement as her hands ghosted up and over her gorgeous tits. I groaned hungrily as my fingers slipped down inside my jeans, sliding over velvet steel flesh manipulating it to lie against my stomach, the head purple and leaking with need sliding from its denim confines.

Her wicked pink tongue traced over her lips unconsciously and her eyes watched, never wavering as her hands rose, taking the shirt slowly over her head. My head fell back as the picture of that sinful midnight blue lace bra was forever etched in my brain, her pale skin luminescent against the dark satin.

I saw her hands go behind her as the fabric loosened around her chest. Her arms slid down her sides as perfectly unmarred flesh filled my vision. Her coral nipples tightened and puckered under my gaze, silently begging for my mouth and tongue to suck and lave them. Spectacular!

I pushed my fingertips under the waist of my jeans and pushed down. I pulled the dark fabric over my thighs and down over my knees and pushed them off of my bare feet. I silently took a deep breath and stood, I watched her eyes slowly roll over my abdomen and down my groin traveling to my feet and back up again, her vision trained on my cock, standing proud leaving a patch of wetness against my skin.

Each measured step backward brought me closer to the bedside chair until I felt it at the back of my knees. I smirked at Bella and sat down, leaning back and getting comfortable allowing my fingers to trace the prominent vein on the underside of my cock.

I watched as she divested herself of her pants in slow measured movements and I couldn’t hold back the muttered “fuck!” as she pulled at the sides of the miniscule panties until they pooled around her feet on the floor. My eyes roved over her, taking in the taut skin and soft peaks, the dark crop of trimmed hair at the apex of her thighs and the swollen lips of her bare sex. 

She sat on the edge of the bed, scooting backwards against the headboard, propped up on the mountain of pillows at the head of the bed. Her eyes never wavered from my body as her small hands smoothed and plucked at the pebbled skin of her nipples and I found myself mirroring her actions. One of my hands slid over my shaft, wrapping my fingers around and squeezing.

“Mmmmm….show me Edward.” Bella said, her husky voice nearly curling my toes. My mouth broke into that patented devastating smile as my hand started to move.


	10. It’s always best to share

At her whispered words, I leaned farther back into the chair, my legs bent at the knee and my knees relaxed. I watched her hands, making smaller and smaller circles around the flesh of her breasts until she was pulling her stiff nipples between her thumb and finger. Her wide eyes never left my body as she watched my hand slide up and down my shaft softly, squeezing just beneath the head.

I swore in a huff of air. “Christ, Bella!” I watched in apt fascination as her hands skimmed over her flat stomach, around her cute little belly button and up cupping her gorgeous tits and pushing them together. She probably had no idea the perverse image of watching my cock sliding between those fantastic globes was running on repeat through my mind and I was going to make damn sure to make it a reality someday soon.

My hand slid down to cup my balls, wincing just a bit at my still tender nads, but not enough to make me stop from rolling them in my palm as I pulled upward. The small whimpering sound coming from the bed made me lift my hips pulling my hand down to meet the base. I watched her hands slide down her thighs and make small circles on her flawless skin.

My eyebrow quirked up, quickly realizing that she’d never once even skimmed her hand over the apex of her thighs. Oh no, sexy one, this just wouldn’t do! I stood and strolled over to the bed, stopping when the front of my thighs brushed the soft comforter and internally chuckled as her eyes widened with each step. I never took my eyes off of her as I pulled open the bedside table. I pulled out the tube of lube I had placed there when I put my things away. Yeah, I was being extremely optimistic when I placed it there, but it worked didn’t it?

“What….what are you doing?” She asked breathily, her eyes flitting quickly from my hands to my face. I smiled devilishly as I flipped open the top and squeezed a small dollop into my palm. “Just making things a little more slippery, Bella. I like feeling my skin sliding against my hand reminds me of the silken walls of a woman.” I dropped my voice at the last few words, the gravely rumble vibrating my chest.

I spread the lube over my length in exaggerated movements as one knee came up to rest on the bed. I watched her gasp and her hands stop moving, biting her lip nervously. “Don’t worry, sweetie, I’m not going to touch you. I just wanted to move closer so we can see each other better. We don’t want to miss a single second, do we?” I placed the other knee on the bed, effectively kneeling beside her.

The view of that flawless expanse of creamy flesh close enough to touch had my cock pulsing in my slick hand. I groaned as I watched the already tight buds of her nipples get tighter…harder and goose bumps pebbling her skin.

I chose my words carefully and spoke calmly almost serenely. “Isabella, tell me pet, why have you not touched yourself like I know you want to? I can see the wetness of your arousal on your lips. Hell, love, I can smell it in the air.”

Her chest rose and fell quickly in a staccato rhythm as she sucked air into her lungs. Tentatively, her fingers ran through the tight strip of curls just above her slit. Her hips jerked with pleasure as I twisted my fist over the sensitive head of my cock. Given the visual in front of me, living and breathing so close and my own words fumbling from my lips, I could feel my body begin to tighten in pleasure. Well, now….we need to keep talking if I don’t want to finish embarrassingly before her, don’t we?

“Tell me how it feels, Isabella. Tell me what you like, show me kitten.” The flesh of my knees slid against her side, and we both sucked in a breath at the feel of skin on skin even though it was almost non-existent. Her fingers slid down between her now soaked lips running concentric circles over that hidden little bundle that forced a moan from her lips.

A small gasp escaped as she started mumbling and my hand tightened harder around my length, cursing under my breath as her husky voice floated up to me. “It’s so…um, wet. My….my…is so hard.” Her eyes watched intently as my hand cupped my balls, sliding the lube across the soft skin.

“Clit, Isabella. Say it! Tell me!” I snarled as my arm gripped the headboard leaning over her as my hand stripped up and down my cock. She whimpered prettily as two fingers plunged inside her.

“Say it, Isabella!” I commanded as the head of my cock slapped against my stomach as I tugged harder, looking down to see the pre-cum leaking freely.

“Fuck, Edward, my clit is so hard. My fucking fingers are so deep inside me and it feels so fucking good!” I watched with a smirk as her hips lifted over and over as her fingers slammed inside and her brown eyes rolled back. Seems Bella has a dirty mouth once she gets going….nice.

“Mmmmm, tell me can you feel those walls clenching around your fingers? Can you curl them up for me, baby? Find that spot inside that drives you fucking wild.” A pearly drop of my pre-cum drips down to pool on the skin below her breast as I lean further over her body as her breath hitches and her hips thrust up wildly.

“Yes...yes…yes, fuck!” She screams as her long hair thrashes around her face.

“That’s it baby. I want to watch you…make yourself cum for me and I’m going to paint that sinful little body with cum.” I felt the coil deep inside me tighten as my gaze flickered from her thrusting fingers to those gorgeous faces she was making. She was splendid in her passion, simply beautiful.

“Oooh….god, Edward, I’m….” The tenor of her voice rising along with the intensity of it as the sound of wet skin slapping skin filled the room.

“Cum for me, Isabella. Cum…NOW!” I bellow and I’m amazed as this beautiful woman screams out her orgasm beneath me as my dick unleashes, spraying rope after rope across her chest and stomach. Each time she feels it, her hips shiver again and she shakes.

I have no idea where that came from. I’ve never in my life commanded a woman to cum and fuck me, if she didn’t do it! Goddamn, the rush of power from that single act it was the single most erotic thing I’d ever experienced.

The only sound in the room is our mutual harsh breaths fighting to gain control and calm. I chance a glance at Bella’s face and find her startled brown eyes searching my face and to my horror, filling with wetness.

“Hey, hey….Bella. It’s okay…..honey. Bella, talk to me.” I ran my hand over her cheek as her trembling lips broke into a smile that gave way to a shaky laugh. I chuckled too, in nervous tension.

“Oh…My….God!” She giggled uncontrollably. I had to agree, I hadn’t touched her except my knees against her side and it was the single strongest orgasm I’d ever experienced. I watched the pools of my semen dance over her skin as she laughed.

I stood from the bed and walked into the bathroom, running a washcloth under the warm water running from the faucet and cleaning myself. After rinsing it, I walked back into the room, unbothered by my nakedness especially watching the sultry look I got from the bed as I approached.

I took the time to clean Bella’s skin, watching a little morosely as I wiped myself from her flesh. Overcome with weariness after the tension of the day, I dropped it to the floor beside the bed and collapsed next to her and gathered a quilt folded at the foot of the bed over us.

We lay in silence for several moments until she whispered, “Edward, I’m really sorry about hitting you earlier. I just reacted and this is all so different than anything I’ve ever experienced. I just wanted you to know that.” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

I reached over to shut off the lamp at the bedside, wanted to shroud myself in darkness as I said, “I’m sorry about how I reacted too. I crossed a line that I’ve never crossed in my life and never thought I would. I’ve never struck a female, especially in anger. I’m sorry Bella.” I said as I also closed my eyes with a heavy sigh.

Bella leaned in and I felt her hot breath wash over my ear and her next phrase shocked the hell out of me.

“I’m not.”


	11. Violated….and not in the good way!

I had a difficult time falling asleep, even though I was wrapped around Bella, spooning her to my body. What did that mean? No, she wasn’t sorry that I spanked her? No, she wasn’t sorry I lost control? I listened to her satisfied sigh as she snuggled deeper into me and all was quiet. 

I couldn’t believe where we were, a mere 24 hours into this undercover operation and this total stranger and I were naked wrapped around each other, skin on skin. Okay, given my penchant as a manwhore, it wasn’t unusual for me to meet a woman and be naked in an hour of meeting her….what? I’m being honest damnit.

But this…sleeping together naked and we hadn’t had sex. Yes, we’d participated in mutual self-gratification in front of each other but this still felt more intimate. I didn’t do intimate….ever! Hell, my usual M.O. was wham, bam thank you ma’am….of course, I enjoyed myself….drive safe and then I collapsed into my own bed alone after stripping the sheets to get her perfume off of me. I know I am a downright bastard when it came to women. But, in my own defense, I never lied about it. I never made promises and the women knew exactly what I wanted when I took them home. They knew they wouldn’t be staying and they knew that if anything became of our hook-up, it would be a booty-call.

I learned this behavior from the Master himself, my father, Edward Masen Sr. Before my mom died when I was 7, he was so irrevocably enraptured with her. He and my mom still acted like newlyweds after 12 years of marriage. I was constantly walking in on heated embraces and illicit kisses. They held hands everywhere they went and simply adored each other. My mother’s breast cancer changed him. He stayed strong for her up even after her last breath; he was professing his love for her eternally. 

It wasn’t a lie. To this day, he still loved her….even though he was on wife #6. Wait, no…. #7. I forgot that he and Candy divorced last summer. Each wife younger and dumber than the previous one, oh yes, my father was the elite of the Hugh Hefner types. It was almost as if he would find the woman so far opposite on the spectrum from my mother and the next week they were married.

I saw what love did to my father. It crushed him and some two decades later, he was still just a shell of the man I saw when my mom was still here. I watched his life fall apart after she passed. He didn’t know that I could hear those painful ragged sobs in the night, or that I saw him passed out in the chair beside their bed on more than one occasion. He tried, God help him, he tried to make the best of it. I never saw him break down after the funeral, he tried to fill the gap that mom left….he just couldn’t.

His answer was to attract women that could never hold a candle to my mother, thus protecting him from ever being hurt like that again. I stopped trying to get to know them a long time ago. I knew they were on borrowed time and had no hopes of sticking around long enough to inherit the old man’s self-made fortune. So, see there was method behind my madness when it came to women.

I squeezed Bella a little tighter to me. She was the type of woman I always avoided. She was the kind of woman that dreamed of my parent’s relationship, of the white knight that made everything perfect. Women like her had high expectations and were the ones that trapped men into a love they could never recover from when it all fell apart. They were the ones that men like me craved.

She made small noises as she dreamed and my eyes fluttered, heavy with all the concern and worry of what we’ve been thrust into. My last thought was a prayer…praying to God that I could escape this faux-relationship unscathed.

¬¬¬____________

I slowly became hazily aware of my surroundings as the morning light filtered through the shades. I stretched a hand out toward the left side of the bed and encountered cool sheets and a small indentation of where her body should have been. I took a moment to breathe in the subtle citrus and honey smell she’d left behind on the pillow and smirked as I heard her padding down the hallway back toward the bedroom.

I’ll admit I was a bit curious to see how she reacted after last night’s experiment, so I closed my eyes quickly and didn’t even bother to fix the blankets over my nakedness, stretched out on my side with my bare ass toward the door. I waited and could almost feel her gaze roaming over my body. I shifted slightly in ‘sleep’, pulling one knee forward to flex my ass and waited.

I heard her hesitant steps forward and my mouth turned up into the slightest smile almost hearing her internal monologue. Should I touch him? Should I just wake him? Should I roll him over and ride him into oblivion?

Okay, maybe the last one was a stretch. I heard her hesitant steps toward the bed and I didn’t move. I breathed in a silent breath…..and screamed like a girl when I felt the cold wetness between my ass cheeks. I continued to scream as I jumped up on the bed, putting as much space between my ass and the ass-taking bandit.

I looked down to see Jake, the great giant furball, sitting beside the bed cocking his head to the side trying to figure out why the hell I was standing on the bed butt-ass naked. “What the fuck!?!” I yelled loudly.

Bella, obviously hearing the commotion, ran into the room in my t-shirt and gun drawn, waving it around like a mad women. “What?!? Edward?!?! Jake?!?”

“Calm the fuck down, woman! You’re dog just violated me, sorry if that gets me a little upset!” I cursed and ran a hand through my hair.

“Wha---What?!?” Bella stammered looking between me and Jake wildly.

“Your dog is an ass-licking homo, that’s what!” I yelled, embarrassed to have to admit that a dog went where no one had gone before…ever!

“Edward, what the hell are you going on about? Christ, could you put some shorts on, watching your dick dance is making me dizzy!” She smirked, arching her eyebrows as she looked down.

It was only then that I remembered I was naked, hence the ass-licking butt bandit. I grabbed a pillow and held it over my crotch and pointed to the hulking fur-ball, who seemed content to lie down and lick his balls. Lucky bastard, if I could do that I’d never leave the house!

“Edward, care to share?” Bella asked, propping herself against the door frame and crossing her arms over her middle.

“Your dog, Bella, I was….erm, am naked and he…well, he put his nose…in my ass crack. Goddamnit that shit isn’t right and it’s fucking cold!” I argued, scowling even more as she erupted in belly-deep laughter.

“It’s not funny, damnit, I was violated!” I said, exasperated, clutching the pillow toward my nakedness.

“Oh God, you should see your face. I swear, hold on, I have to get a picture.” She scrabbled for her appointed cell phone as I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it for good measure.

I heard her disappearing laughter as she left the room, calling for Jake as she left. Damn dog…perverted, ass-licking canine. I started the shower, grumbling to myself about laughing incorrigible women and homosexual animals.

_______

As I exited the bedroom, I could hear Bella in conversation with Jasper and Alice. I walked into the room and was met with Bella’s smirking face. Smartass! I greeted Jasper and Alice and grabbed a cup of coffee, growling at Jake, who was sprawled on the kitchen floor next to his bowl.

I pour a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and smothered it with milk, sliding onto a barstool beside Alice and shovel it in. I look up, mid-bite, to see all of them watching me. “Wha?” I ask with a mouthful.

“So, Edward, Bella said you’ve made progress with your limit lists and with your assignment. Doggie style is your favorite, huh?” Jasper asked, his face a picture of mirth.

“Don’t worry, Edward, Doggie makes me howl too.” Alice said demurely, much to my shock. I swung to Bella, outraged.

“You told them?!?” I admonished.

“What? They asked how things went last night and this morning. I couldn’t lie. And besides, I think it’s important for them to know you’re carrying on an illicit affair with Jake.” Bella smirked as all of them exploded in laughter at my expense.

Jake plodded over to lick my hand as if to say, “Dude, people just don’t understand.”


	12. Through the Looking Glass

After everyone (sans me and Jake) had a good laugh at our expense, our little group made our way to the playroom. I had to admit, I was anxious and excited for our next lesson. I wondered if I would finally be able to touch Bella. I had kissed her twice, so technically I had touched her based on semantics. There was so much more touching to be done and I’d be lying if I said my cock wasn’t twitching at just the thought. Yes, I’m still a bastard who’s thinking with his dick. Even facing the possibility of death at the hands of the Volturi, I still have priorities damnit.

Once the playroom door was closed, barring a whining Jake outside, Jasper turned to us in teaching mode and spoke evenly and calmly, “So, your task last night was mutual masturbation. How’d it go? I’m guessing well?” He smirked and I wanted to smack the hell out of him.

Bella and I looked at each other quickly and we both suddenly found the walls and the floor interesting. It was one thing to experience it (and that was fucking spectacular). It was another to analyze it with two complete strangers, which was honestly just bizarre.

“Edward? Some feedback here?” Jasper asked with one eyebrow quirked. Alice tried to hide her smile by ducking her head into his shoulder.

“Um….it worked?” I responded, not entirely sure what the hell he wanted me to say.

I glared at Bella as an unladylike snort crossed her lips. Jasper chuckled as he rubbed his hands together. I, on the other hand, felt like the kid called to the principal’s office for the first time.

“I had no doubt that it would work, Edward. I’m more interested to know, how does Bella like to be touched? How does she like to be talked to? Soft flowery words or down and dirty talk?” Jasper asked as he paced back and forth between us.

“Well, she likes her nipples pulled. She likes a hand ghosting across her stomach. She likes strong pressure on her clit and two fingers curled deep inside her.” I said, without glancing to my left where she stood. “She likes to be told to cum and when she does her blush runs up her chest and neck into her cheeks. It’s spectacular.” I mumbled the last sentence, completely unaware that I said it aloud. The gasp beside me had me cursing my own loose tongue.

“Excellent observation, Edward. Now, Bella, the same questions…how does Edward like to be touched and talked to? What gets him off?” Jasper asked, with a devious smirk as Bella’s face flushed scarlet.

She shifted from one foot to the other and stammered as she spoke. “He likes being in control. He likes to tell me what to do as he watches. He wants to know how it affects me.” She mumbled softer with each word spoken.

“That isn’t what I asked, Bella. How does Edward like to be touched? What words does he like to hear?” Jasper pushed stepping closer to her, invading her personal space.  
Bella’s chin rose defiantly as she spoke in a crystal clear voice, “He likes fingers meeting around his dick, stroking softly at first then harder as he nears orgasm. He likes a couple of fingers swiping over the head when the pre-cum begins leaking from him. He likes a hand rolling his balls, pulling down softly as the hand strokes. He likes talking and being talked to, not flowery words….but words like ‘cock, pussy, tits, cum, harder and now!’” Bella spoke the last words in a resonating voice and fuck me if it didn’t make me hard as a rock.

“Hmmm, very good Bella. I’m glad you could vocalize that.” Jasper said with a smirk in my direction. “It seems you both did very well on the first assignment, now on to the next.”

“A submissive usually has a standard pose for her Master. This is the pose that she will be in when her Master enters the playroom, or any other time he desires it. Many refer to it as the inspection pose. Alice!” Jasper instructed, his voice ringing out in the silence. His voice commanding attention when he spoke her name.

Alice, upon hearing her name, gracefully fell to the floor on her knees. Her knees opened as she sat back on her heels, clasping her hands together behind her back. Her back was ramrod straight, pushing out her chest slightly and her head bowed, focusing on Jasper’s boots.

“Simply exquisite, my pet.” Jasper murmured as one finger glided across her downturned cheek. “Notice, her posture is perfect, shoulders back pushing out her breasts. Hands clasped behind her back and knees opened.”

My eyes flicked toward Bella, watching as her pouty lips parted as her breath escaped in small pants, I watched in fascination as that wicked pink tongue came out to lick across the expanse of the pink flesh of her mouth.

“Most of the time, when a submissive is in this position, she/he will be nude, but for this lesson I’ve allowed Alice to remain clothed….for now.” Jasper smiled wickedly as his eyes met mine and I saw the glimmer of something dark swirling in their depths. “Edward, command Bella into the inspection pose.”

My spine straightened and I clenched my fists to my side as my jaw clenched. I only prayed that she would obey without question. I would hate to see what would happen to her if she fought it.

“Isabella!” I spoke her name with a calm yet firm tone and was amazed to watch her slip to the floor, mirroring Alice’s prone pose perfectly. My breath left my lungs in bursts of air, even dressed as she was, I was awestruck.

“Beautiful Bella. Fantastic!” Jasper praised and I saw a smile lift one corner of her mouth. I felt a strange feeling of pride watching her.

“Perfect, Bella. Now, for our next lesson I need you and Bella to sit together on the sofa. Our next lesson is on touch. You’ve watched each other and you’ve seen what each other like with touches. Now, you must recreate it.” Jasper said watching as I led Bella from the floor to sit beside me on the black leather sofa.

“Alice, come.” Jasper said and I watched as Alice rose gracefully and followed Jasper to the center of the playroom. “Disrobe, now, pet.” Jasper said as he busied himself taking things out of the armoire in the corner and placing them on the table to his right.

Alice removed her dress and undergarments, slowly sliding her heels from her feet until she stood nude with head bowed. I suddenly found the floor between my feet very interesting. Hell, where was I supposed to look? At the naked body of a woman in front of me….while her mate stood near a wall covered in canes, whips and a wicked looking cat-o-nine tails? No, thank you! 

My eyes flickered to Bella beside me on the sofa, amazed to see her eyes riveted at the scene unfolding in front of us. Her eyes wide and seemingly unblinking, her full lips parted releasing panting breath as her chest moved in a staccato beat. The curiosity got the best of me as I slowly looked forward. 

My breath caught in my throat as I saw Alice standing demurely at the place Jasper left her. I slowly took in her naked body. Small, upturned breasts with dusky pink nipples, flat toned stomach and shapely legs all covered in a nearly translucent porcelain skin. She was ethereal standing there and I could just make out the excited tremble of her limbs.

Jasper finished preparing what he needed and walked calmly up behind her a mere six inches or so from her back. She startled as he spoke in an even firm voice. “This is the next lesson. I want you to pay close attention. This is a version of a scene, now it may not be anything like your scenes together, or it may be eerily similar, that depends on the both of you…your needs and wants. I want you to watch the reactions of my body and Alice’s. This is how a Dom and his sub are in tuned to one another, when they get it right. Please refrain from speaking, we’ll address all your questions and concerns once the scene is over. Understood?”

Given the silence, I could only assume that Bella nodded like I did. Jasper shook out his arms and closed his eyes, and you could almost see the change in demeanor. A Master stood in front of us.

“Present!” Jasper spoke with a murmured strength and Alice dropped down to her knees, legs opened with her hands clasped behind her back. Her eyes and head downcast in perfect submission, my eyes opened to every inch of her exposed frame.

Jasper’s mouth lifted in the smallest hint of a proud smile. He walked slowly around her prone form, reaching out now and again to run a finger across her skin. “Your safe words, pet, what are they?” he commanded softly.

“Green, Sir, to continue. Yellow, for caution. Red, to stop immediately, Sir.” She said.

“And, if I ask you a direct question, pet?” He asked stopping behind her to tangle his hands in her chin length hair and pull her head back until her eyes met his.

“I answer honestly and immediately, Master.” She gasped and I saw the goose bumps rise against her limbs.

“Very good, my sweet. I want our guests to hear those wicked sounds you make tonight, but that is all. You are not to voice words unless I specifically ask them of you, understood?” He asked as he slid his shirt over his head exposing his naked chest.

“Yes, Master.” Alice responded, shivering slightly as she heard the rustling of fabric.

“Stand.” Jasper commanded and she didn’t hesitate to do so, her eyes still on the floor. I couldn’t help my gaze from traveling across her body again, taking in the bareness of her sex.  
Jasper flattened his body against her back, gripping her arms in his hands and pushing his hips forward against her ass. “Do you like knowing these people are watching you, pet? Will be watching as I use your body? Answer!”

“Yes, Master.” She moaned out her answer as her nipples hardened to small points.

“Who owns you? Who controls you, Pet? Answer!” Jasper spoke and his eyes met mine, eyebrow arching accompanied by a wicked smile. She’s not the only one who likes to be watched, dude. You are so getting off on this!

“You, Master, only You.” She gasped as his fingers rolled both of her nipples, pulling them out from her body. I had to shift in my seat, hopefully without anyone noticing.

“Mmmm…that’s right, my pet….only me.” Jasper’s nose pressed against her neck as he drug it up to her ear and her mouth parted, allowing the panted breaths to leave her.

His hand slid down between her breasts, sliding down the expanse of her stomach and cupping her sex in his hand. “And, who owns this, sweet? Who makes this yearn?” I watched as his middle finger pressed between the bare lips.

“Ooohhh, you Master, only You.” Alice answered softly. Jasper growled, pulling his hand away and sliding it against her mouth, which she dutifully opened.

“You are so wet for me, Pet. You’re dripping wet. Taste yourself from my fingers.” He purred and smiled at Bella as she moaned around his digits as she moaned wantonly around his skin.

I heard Bella’s gasp as her knees pressed together suddenly in my peripheral vision. I felt my dick pressing against my zipper painfully.

Shit this is going to be a long fucking day!


	13. Like watching a very sexual train wreck….you can’t look away!

I swallowed a moan watching Alice’s mouth and tongue work around Jasper’s fingers as they slid in and out of her mouth. Alice wasn’t my cup of tea; so to speak, she was too fragile and innocent-like. Well, except for the part about being naked and licking her juice’s off her man’s fingers….that wasn’t that innocent. I mean, outside of the playroom….demure, elegant and I wanted to take her to a garden party, not fuck her against the wall.

Bella, on the other hand, was exactly what I went for. Petite, hard as a brick house little body, nice perky breasts that would fill my hands perfectly and my favorite asset….attitude! God, nothing got me revving faster than a girl with a smart-ass mouth. I don’t know why, it was like some twisted form of foreplay for me. If a girl fell all over me….well, hell I wouldn’t turn it down. Hey, don’t judge me I’m being honest here.

What I mean is, those girls who hang all over me don’t hold my attention more than a one night stand. But girls like Bella….I shake the thought out of my head. Danger, Will Robinson, Danger!  
I’m shaken out of my inner ramblings by a gasping moan. My eyes refocused to watch as Alice turned on the floor from a whispered command and slid her hands up Jasper’s thighs.

Her fingers worked the fly of his jeans open and slid her fingers along his hips sliding the denim down to his knees. I found anything to look at other than them. I’m not a homophobe, at all…but gazing on a guy’s cock coming out of his jeans in living Technicolor just doesn’t seem right.

“Fuck…that’s it, pet. Take me deep inside that hot little mouth.” Jasper moans and I can’t help but look. Luckily, Alice’s head is blocking his junk from my view. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out Jasper’s getting a fantastic blow.

I glance to my side and see Bella leaning forward, eyes fixated on the scene and a pink blush staining her cheeks. Baby is a voyeur. My gaze flickers back and mutter a curse as I see they’ve adjusted slightly to the side, giving us a bird’s eye view of his cock sliding into her mouth.

Don’t get me wrong, I’m not a prude by any stretch of the imagination. I have several external hard drives full of a porn collection that would make Larry Flint jealous, but I usually don’t have to sit around talking to the guy afterwards. I try to distance those thoughts and try to watch from a student point of view.

“Open! Wider! That’s it, pet, all the way down that throat. Fuck…yes!” Jasper grits through his teeth as he thrusts into her throat wildly. She’s obviously done this before as she relaxes her mouth and stares up at his face. If I get any harder, I swear my balls are just going to explode inside my jeans. I feel my fucking pulse in my balls.

My eyes widen as the softest of groans echoes from beside me. Bella is practically foaming at the mouth watching them and inside my head is screaming Shoot me now! Shoot me now! This is torture!

“Enough!” Jasper growls, pulling her off of him by the back of her hair and commands her to the table. He smirks toward us as he fastens his pants and walks over to the padded leather table that Alice is laying on. He kisses her softly and fully on her lips as his hands travel up her arms, drawing them above her head and fastening her wrists to the restraints at the head of the table.  
He runs his hands over her flesh as each ankle is bound, forcing her legs to remain splayed.

“Edward, Bella c’mere.” He beckons with a single finger. Bella shoots from the sofa and walks toward him on unsteady legs. I curse my life, Jasper and his family’s heritage as I shove my hands in my pockets and re-arrange the fucking monster pulsing against my zipper. I walk slowly forward as if I’m walking to the gallows. I’m going to jizz in my pants like a pre-pubescent boy if I have to watch them up close.

“This is a lesson on orgasm control. It is the Master’s pleasure of when his pet releases. The Master wants to experience it at just the right moment and it’s the submissive’s want to please her Master. It isn’t an easy task, it takes practice and expect failure at first…it’s normal. Each failure will make the submissive focus more to please her Master.” Jasper said, never stopping his hands from running over Alice’s skin.

He runs his fingers up her thighs, thumbs skimming just outside of her sex and her body shudders. “I want to hear your sounds, pet; you are free to express them respectfully.” He murmurs as he picks up a white wand, slightly angled at the bulbous end. He smirks as he turns the base and the thing vibrates to life as Alice moans wildly just from the sound.

Jasper takes the vibrator and slides it over her nipples, down between the valley of her breasts and across her stomach. Her breath catches as it glides below her navel and skims up and down the flesh of her center. Her body convulses as the sensations take over and I watch as his forearm flexes applying more pressure to her clit.

“Yessss! Master!” She screams as her hips thrust up. I’m shocked as I feel Bella’s small fingers grip my hand in a desperate move. I look into her face and her eyes are glazed, she’s on sensory overload. I make a decision and move in behind her, pulling her body against mine as we watch the sensuous scene unfolding before our eyes.

The white silicone slides inside her body as I bring Bella tighter against me, sliding my hands across her stomach under her shirt. Her head falls back against my shoulder as the vibrator slowly disappears. Bella’s body clenches as if it’s her own body experiencing it, Jasper’s eyes continually gauge the reactions of Alice and us.

Bella grasps my hands, pulling them up to grip her breasts squeezing my fingers around them. Jasper smiles and focuses his attention on Alice. He drops his hand slightly and angles the vibe inside her. Alice screams out in pleasure and digs her hands and heels into the table.

“Don’t cum, pet. Focus.” Jasper commands softly and presses a hand down against her stomach and she pants and curses. My fingers pluck at the hard nipples beneath my hands and am rewarded by Bella’s own whimpers and curses.

“Master…please….please!” Alice screams as her body trembles involuntarily.

“No!” Jasper grits through his teeth as he continually pushes her body to the brink. I watch in amazement as tears leak from Alice’s eyes as she begs and pleads. Bella’s hips grind back against me and I can almost hear my dick screaming to get out and take her. Alice is nearly mindless as her body begins to shake and her eyes roll back.

“Cum, pet, NOW!” Jasper yells and she does. I watch her body release in wave after wave of rapture play out by the rolling of her body. She screams out praise and thanks to the one who allowed it and I see the wetness of her orgasm escaping her. I don’t care who the girl is, seeing that moment of simple release is amazing. 

The vibrator slides from her body in a wet pop and Jasper flicks it off, throwing it to the floor behind him. Bella is in her own world of sexual frustration and pushes and pulls my hands to where she needs them. Jasper’s eyes are nearly black as they meet mine and the voice escaping his throat is alien.

“Get out. NOW!” He bellows and pulls roughly at the fly of his jeans. I startle and back Bella and me away toward the door. I turn the doorknob clumsily as he thrusts forward with an animalistic growl, burying himself inside Alice’s still quaking body. Her screams of pleasure ring out as I pull Bella back through the door and shut it soundly, not before hearing the telltale signs of a man and woman fucking wildly.

I pull Bella up the stairs to the kitchen and place her on one of the barstools. I growl frustrated as I slam cabinet doors searching. I find what I need and slam two shot glasses on the counter, filling them to the brim with the bottle of Patron.

Bella’s hand shakes as she puts the glass to her mouth and swallows in little sips. I, on the other hand, throw the entire shot back and refill it again. The liquor burning a fiery path down my throat and the second burns a little less. The third goes down smooth as silk as Bella finishes her first. My hand shakes a bit as I refill hers and my own.

Her eyes, wide and afraid, meet mine and I have the overwhelming need to erase that feared look in her eyes. I walk around the island and push her legs apart to stand between them. My fingers rise to stroke against her cheek, smiling as she relaxes into it.

“Bella….” I whisper as my head descends toward her, intent on what I want.


	14. The Sense of Touch….FINALLY!!

The simple touch of my hand touching her cheek ignites something palpable inside me. Possess. Take. Worship. I search her wide-eyed gaze and see nothing but surrender as my hand slides into her hair, tugging firmly back and she gasps. I was never one to pass up an opportunity; my lips smash against hers as my tongue instantly challenges hers to a game of wicked cat-and-mouse.

Someone moans throatily and I am so centered on this girl that I have no idea which one of us it comes from. Her hands grip my shirt in her small fingers, pushing then pulling…scratching and tugging. I hold her mouth prisoner with my hand in her long tresses and she’s giving as good as she gets. Her slender legs unfold from the bar stool and wrap around my calves, pulling me closer.

“Fuck!” I mutter against her lips as our bodies align, crotch to crotch….chest to chest and hands seeking, squeezing muscle and clothed skin as fingers pluck at buttons and rip fabric in frustration. I feel the warm heat radiating from her center and I know she feels me titanium hard and straining denim. Teeth tug soft lips as her hands push the cotton shirt up my abdomen. I pull at the back of the neckline and lift it off, throwing it behind me.

Dark chocolate eyes flit up my chest and search my face as harsh breathes echo around us. There is a pregnant pause between us and my body tightens in preparation for a hitting, kicking scratching kitten. I just know she is probably over-analyzing the situation….or worse yet regretting.

“Bella….I—“I say, shocked at how low and graveled my voice rumbles out.

“Don’t.” She says softly, barely above a whisper. My hands immediately go into my hair in frustration as my head drops. They are going to explode. My balls are going to explode due to an extreme condition of blue-balls.

I am not prepared the soft lips capturing my nipple, sucking hard as one of her little hands reach out to trace the outline of my cock. “Jesus Christ!” I shout in surprise as my body shakes. The past couple of days of “homework” coupled with sleeping up against her hot little body last night and yeah, you could say I was a little on edge. I think I could hammer nails with my cock and not even wince.

Her mouth is doing wicked things to my chest, peppering it with succulent kisses, licks and nips of teeth and tongue. I’m afraid to open my mouth and utter any sound lest I break the fucking awesome dreamscape I’ve found myself in. Suddenly, I don’t know what to do with my hands. Fuck, Masen, touch her you idiot. You’re acting like a green pubescent kid who just had his first wet dream. Take her; she’s obviously not shy about what she wants. Grow a pair!

The animalistic sound rumbles through my chest and up my throat then tumbles out of my gritted teeth. My hands tug her shirt up roughly, and watch as it leaves her body revealing that glorious impeccable skin encased in some lifting little scrap of lace. Her face mirrors shock and want and I can’t help the smirk from my lips as I tilt her head back and suck the skin of her neck into my mouth and lave it with my tongue.

“Edward!” My name leaves her lips in a gasping sigh as my other hand grabs her hip tugging her hard against my groin. My hips move against her, pressing my cock against the denim-encased center of her. My fingers ran across the top of her breasts, tugging on the cup of lace and pulling down exposing her ever-tightening nipple to the air and instantaneously capturing it with my hot mouth.

Her head falls back, nearly touching the countertop as she bends, arching those tempting perfect breasts further into my mouth. One of my hands pressing against the small of her back holding her upright and capturing that sweet little peak between my teeth, flicking against it wildly with my tongue before sucking it deep inside my mouth. One of her legs rise to wrap around my hip and grind wantonly against me. I am in fucking heaven.

The clasp of her bra parts in my fingers as the lace loosens around her chest. I pull it up and she raises her arms, teeth taking her full bottom lip inside her mouth as she looks at me beneath sooty lashes. At her wrists, I smile wickedly down at her and wrap the fabric around the flesh of her upper arms.

She gasps shocked as her hands are now bound above her head. “Hold them there.” I growl as I map the skin down her arms. The sly smile that graces her mouth catches my breath. Baby wants to play.

I grip both of her breasts in my hands and press them together against my face as I inhale deeply, my nose fills with her delicious scent. “Fuck, angel, you smell sinful. I just want to eat you up.” As I speak each word, my voice drops decibel by decibel until I’m snarling against her skin. The full body shudder that greets me makes me smile.

“Up, Bella.” I whisper against the skin of her neck and am pleased to see her stand immediately. My fingers waste no time opening her jeans and sliding my fingers down along her hips pushing the material down as she shivers.

Her hips wiggle in haste as I follow the material down with my hands along the outside of her thighs and bend to help it off her feet. I step back to take her in, eyes traveling from the tips of her bound hands to her pretty little painted toes. Fuck, she is exquisite. I watch as the rosy color blossoms across her chest and creeps up her neck flourishing across her cheeks.

MINE! My mind screams as an inhuman sound breaks my lips and I clasp my hands around her and lift propping her pert little ass on the countertop taking my other hand and sweeping the decorative bowl filled with fake fruit clattering to the floor. I push softly against the middle of her chest and watch awe-filled as she reclines, her dark locks pillowing her head.

The soft pink fabric wrapped around her wrists shifts as she clasps her hands together, writhing against the hard surface. My fingers start at her nose, down across her mouth and chin and trace the midline of her body, each part arching up to my touch as my fingers pass. 

Her magnificent skin is translucent and pale, nearly flawless. I hear her gasp as my fingers circle and dip into her navel. I widen my hands to span her hipbone ghosting across the strings of pink lace encasing what I want. I trace the line of her panties, around her hips and down across her groin…skimming down her inner thigh as her breath catches. I look up to see her watching me, the look on her face burned into my memory. It is pure unadulterated lust…for me. Right now, in this moment, it’s perfect. I feel as if I am going to combust on the spot if I don’t possess her, take her and make her scream my name. What the fuck is happening to me?

I hold her eyes in my own as I pull the scrap of fabric to the side, exposing her plump swollen lips and hidden shadowy valleys. I capture her gaze as I lean forward and run the flat of my tongue from ass to clit, tasting her sweet essence as she moans.

As her taste explodes across my tongue, I find myself crazed with need. I growl against her skin as my hands curl under her legs, pulling her ass to the edge of the counter and dive into her fevered skin. I feast on her, head shaking back in forth in my frenzy and she answers….repeatedly and loudly, screaming out her pleasure.

“Fuck….Edward….yes, please, yes!” She screams as my hands wrap around to part her womanly lips, uncovering the bundle of nerves pulsing before my eyes. I watch it clench as I blow a breath across it, and hear Bella curse as her body tightens, shuddering as she gasps.

I rub over it with my finger lightly, watching her lips tighten and expand. She’s beautiful, especially right at the very core of her. I’ve never taken the time with a woman to tease and watch her body respond. It’s amazing. Each touch, each breath causes a reaction and it’s at my hands, my touch is causing it. The rush of power is exhilarating…and now I get it. I get what these god-forsaken lessons have been about.

I understand the gift lay out before me; she’s placing everything in my hands. She’s laying here vulnerable, stripped bare and offering herself to me as only she can. She trusts me with the very essence of her, right here….right now.

The rumble from my chest is inhuman as I take the gift offered, I lick and suck over her until she’s writhing mindlessly….hands still encased in lace over her head as she arches. One of my hands release from around her hip and two fingers slide into her as a muttered curse leaves her lips. I search inside her velvet heat, curling up and find that small patch of wrinkled flesh….and press against it as she screams. My tongue works feverishly against her clit as I plunge again and again into her core as she tightens around me.

I slow my hands movements, making shallow and ineffective thrusts into her as she groans and curses my very existence. “Do you want to cum, angel?” I ask with a smirk.

The look she gives me as she raises her head would have me pushing up daisies if I were anywhere else but here. I arch an eyebrow in challenge and re-double my efforts sucking on her swollen clit as I push my fingers inside. I withdraw as her body arches and wetness coats my digits.

“What the fuck, Edward?” She grits and I smack her clit in succession three times and am rewarded by the shudder of her body.

“I said, do you want to cum, Isabella?” As I draw lazy haphazard circles around her clit, nearly touching….but not quite close enough.

Her lip disappears inside her mouth in concentration and her hips jerk under my hands. Her hot gaze meets mine in challenge, but three smart smacks against her center has her eyes rolling back.

“Yes.” She whispers, almost inaudibly.

“I can’t hear you, love.” I say as my fingers make shallow, teasing thrusts inside her as I blow against her heated skin.

“Yes, please, please.” She moans mindlessly shaking on the granite space.

I grin as my face buries into her flesh, sucking…nipping….licking and my fingers slam home. The wail from her throat echoes throughout the room and I taste more of her sweetness on my tongue.

I groan against her clit in a command, “Cum for me, angel.”

My reward is an instantaneous flood of wetness, coating my mouth and face. I’m mindless as my fingers wiggle against the steel-like grip of her body and hum against her skin.

She’s insane with release as she convulses around me, screaming out pleasure and cursing a blue streak as my tongue works against her until she’s shivering. My face is wet with her pleasure as I lazily stroke her folds, resplendent in the gift she’s given me.

A resounding sound of clapping startles us from our euphoria. Jasper and Alice wrapped around each other in the doorway, both with rewarding smiles. Bella, still recovering doesn’t move except to shudder slightly as my fingers slide from her.

“Well, seems that Edward gets an A on the next lesson….oral satisfaction. Bella?” He asks as she lifts her head.


	15. The Collar

~~EDWARD~~

I was immensely surprised that Bella didn’t throw me off of her after being caught in a “compromising position” so to speak by Jasper and Alice. I guess after all the “lessons” we’d taken part of…part of her was becoming comfortable around them.

I felt her stiffen beneath my hands at Jasper’s mention of her returning the favor orally, but I didn’t dwell much on it. I just chalked it up to Bella being Bella, one part prudish nun the other part wanton woman.

So here we sat, facing our “mentors” on the other sofa after quickly redressing. Before us sat four tell-tale velveteen boxes and I have no idea why it made me so damn nervous.

“A submissive’s collar is very important. To be collared, basically signifies a commitment between a Dom and his sub and isn’t entered into haphazardly and impulsively.” Jasper says lowly, eyes flicking between Bella and me as Alice nods.

“The collar signifies trust, devotion and loyalty between the two parties.” Alice beams as her eyes map out Jasper’s face in adoration.

“Kind of like an engagement ring?” Bella asks, while sucking her lip into her mouth.

“Yes, like an engagement ring. The collar for the Dom indicates his property of a sub. In the BDSM world, it lets other Dom’s know that Bella is yours, Edward, and yours alone and shouldn’t be approached without permission from you.” Jasper searches my face, seemingly satisfied when I nod and mumble “Yeah, I understand.”

“For the submissive, Bella, it indicates protection and adoration of your Dom. It’s an outward sign of his commitment to you and only you.” Alice says with pride, her own diamond catching the light’s rays.

Bella releases a shuddering deep breath and nods her own agreement. Satisfied with our answers, Jasper and Alice open the four boxes. “Here are four collars that Alice and I picked out yesterday, after meeting the two of you. We want you to choose one that will be Bella’s collar.”

Two are a chain design and the other two are circular flattened silver circles. Each has a charm of sorts, suspended in the middle. I know nothing, per se, about jewelry but I can tell each one is platinum. I can also guess that the glittering stones aren’t QVC “just like diamond” crystals. My eyes fall on the third box and I have to pick it up to inspect it. The delicate platinum chain is strong yet feminine. In the center, dozens of sapphires make up a heart. What catches my eye is the two diamond laden circles that pierce the heart on both sides, suspending it….I have to chuckle, because they remind me of handcuffs. Perfect!

“This one is my choice.” I say as I pass the box to Bella for her inspection. She gasps as her eyes travel over every detail. The smile that lights up her face seals the deal. 

“Look, reminds me of handcuffs. That’s perfect!” She says looking to me her eyes filled with mirth. We both share a little laugh at the irony of the situation and it eases the tension of the room.  
“Well, it’s settled. Edward, present your submissive with her collar.” Jasper says smirking. Suddenly, my mouth is dry as Bella turns her back toward me and lifts up her hair. I curse my shaking hands as I remove the necklace from its velvet bed and unclasp it, sliding it around her neck. My fingers fumble with the clasp as the weight of what I’m doing comes down on me….well, what I’m fictionally doing, but it feels real.

“Jesus, Edward, you’re not knighting me for God’s sake. Just put the damn thing on.” Bella snarks over her shoulder as I hiss out a curse and fasten it.

“Well, how does it look?” Bella asks turning to me as I take it in. It looks stunning on her porcelain skin and before I can stop my fool mouth I bring my lips to hers in a searing simple kiss, much to her shock.

“Beautiful.” 

__________

Jasper and Alice left hours ago and it’s just been Bella and I left to our own devices. Oh, and my new shadow. Jake has followed me from room to room consistently all day…I think his little ass play this morning meant more to him than it obviously did to me. I’ve wandered the house, checking out closets and was pleasantly surprised to find two cars in the garage, with the keys hanging on pegs just inside the door. There was some argument between the “little woman” and me on who was getting what car. I simply stressed the fact that I needed the midnight blue Audi A4 and she needed the Volvo SUV, since she would be doing grocery shopping and picking up dry cleaning. That statement got me a cuff around the head and her screaming “Pompous Asshole!” as she stomped out of the room.

I’d played games on the iPhones we were left and did a little web-searching on the also provided laptops. At the present moment, I was splayed on the couch with my feet up and the oafish Great Pyrenees lay across my legs watching Sports Center.

Bella has been acting strange all day. She’s paced, cursed, stomped and slammed doors all over the house. At the present, she’s slamming cabinet doors in the kitchen looking for something to eat. I turn up the television a bit more and settle into the pillows being the slovenly slob a man is supposed to me on a Saturday afternoon.

“Fuckkkkk!” She screams as something metal clangs across the tile floor of the kitchen. I sense her approach the back of the sofa and she huffs in aggravation.

“Problem, sweetheart?” I quip arching an eyebrow in her direction.

“I’ve got to get out of this fucking house. It feels like the walls are closing in.” She screeches. (Yes, screeches like an outraged banshee!) For the life of me, I can’t resist fucking with her.

“There’s medicine for that. Have you seen a therapist, dear?” I smirk and chuckle, well until my face meets the suede pillow she smacks me with.

“I’m serious, dickweed! I’ve got to get outta here.” Her hands clench into fists along the back of the sofa. I’m currently reminded why I’m a love ‘em and leave ‘em guy, women are just too much work.

“Fine, we’ll go out. Where do you want to go?” I ask, rolling my eyes.

“We? What do you mean we?” She asks, fuming.

I look at her like she’s the town simpleton. “I mean we, you aren’t going by yourself. Besides, I could use a trip out and about myself.”

Whatever I said sends her into a stomping mass of flying hair toward the bedroom screaming over her shoulder, “15 minutes, Pretty Boy.”

I look at Jake, whose big eyes seem to share my frustration. “Well, boy looks like a definite tampon run tonight. Sheesh!”

__________

Just what I want to do on a Saturday night, a trip to Whole Foods. Woo-hoo, look at me…the party animal. The trip here was infuriating enough between the “I’m driving” (which I won, because I was taller and held the keys over her head….yeah, I’m an asshole!) and the fight over the music on the radio. I wanted classic rock and she wanted Lady Ga-Ga, to which I flipped it to country and told her to fuck off.

So, I’m now ensconced in the walls of yuppy, green tree-huggers paradise walking behind her as she pushes the shopping cart up and down each and every god-forsaken aisle. She’s pulling shit off the shelves I’ve never even heard of and I’m shuddering thinking she’s going to actually try to make me eat it. She’s clearly not amused as I make lewd comments in the produce aisle with the cucumbers. 

“Jesus, Edward, what are you twelve?” She scoffs and rolls her eyes.

Seeing as I’m not getting anywhere with her I set off on my own toward the beer section. Hell, if I’m going to be stuck in the house with Frigidella I’m going to be drunk enough not to remember it. I’m scoping out the surprisingly nice supply of micro-brews when I feel a warm hand on my shoulder.

“Hey, there stranger. Long time no see.”

I turn, recognizing that husky fuck-me voice and my eyes travel from the tips of those wicked high heels up pausing at all the good parts into ice-blue orbs and strawberry blonde locks. I flash that patented panty-dropping smile.

“Hi there…..” and I freeze. Toni….Tori….Tracy….fuck my life. What the hell is her name? My brain is screaming at me to remember. I remember she has a mouth like a Hoover and made my eyes cross. I remember she’s obviously ridden a horse because she has the reverse cowgirl down pat. I remember she curses like a sailor when she cums…..

“Tanya.” I smile and lean up against the display.


	16. Little Green Monster and Pleasant Surprises

~~Edward~~

“It’s been a while, baby.” Tanya purrs, while running a manicured nail down my chest.

“I’m sorry, babe, work has been kicking my ass.” I smile leaning toward her ear and am rewarded with a slight tremble.

“Speaking of ass, baby….” She pouts and I’m aware that we aren’t alone. Our heads turn to the left to be met with fiery brown eyes and a furious expression.

“Sweetheart, aren’t you going to introduce me to your OLD friend?” Bella sneers.

“Sweetheart? Edward, who is this girl?” Tanya implores, while searching my face. Oh how I wish a portal would just open up here in the beer aisle at Whole Foods and swallow me whole…Please God, too much to ask?

“Hi,” Bella extends her hand “I’m Bella, the girl he’s living with and fucking within an inch of my life nightly….and you are?” I rub my hand over my face and curse my very existence.

“Edward???” Tanya whispers harshly.

“Oh, sweet pea, we need to stop off at the pharmacy after this for that case of lube they ordered and your Viagra.” Bella snuggles up close and pinches my ass.

I watch as Tori….I mean, Tanya flounces away calling me all kinds of derogatory names. The fury rolling off of me in waves obviously has no bearing on the little she-witch at my side.

“Was that really necessary?” I grit between my teeth as I nudge her away and stalk down the aisle as her laughter follows me.  
_________

The trip back to the house is tense, to say the least. Neither one of us utters a word the whole way home. As pull into the garage, we each grab bags and haul them into the kitchen. Jake takes one look at us…whimpers and goes elsewhere.

Being in the walls of this place loosens my tongue and I slam the bags down on the counter, unmindful of their contents.

“You had no right to do that. She was a friend.” I seethe.

“A friend? Oh please, more like a girl you fucked and couldn’t even remember her name.” Bella scoffs as she starts to put away the groceries.

Fuck her and her intuition! My lack of comebacks has her laughing wildly. “Oh my god, you didn’t remember her name did you? That’s classic….really sharp there Ace.” She chuckles and I see red.

A package of celery is poked into my chest as she speaks. “Best remember who you’re dipping your wick in so the health department knows who to contact with the STD results, Edward.”

I laugh at the ridiculousness of this conversation. She’s an agent, I’m an agent. I don’t owe her any explanation….this is a case goddamnit. I don’t care how intimate we have to get, she doesn’t mean anything to me.

“You’re jealous…..oh my god that’s it. You’re jealous.” I laugh and pull groceries out of bags.

“What?!? Please, Edward, you’re delusional.” She snorts as she is a little less than cautionary with the cabinet doors.

“Excuse it all you want, sweet thing, I know a jealous woman when I see one. Don’t worry, baby, you’ve got me all to yourself now.” I can’t help the jibe that spills out of my mouth.

She lets out a frustrated scream that echoes throughout the kitchen as she starts for the hallway leading to the bedrooms. “Darling, what about your end of the ‘lesson’?” I smirk, goading her on. 

She turns in a flash of swinging hair and furious eyes and fuck me if she isn’t exquisite. “How about you call your little blonde ass monkey, sweetheart? Better yet, you and Jake have an intimate history…..have him suck you off!” She storms down the hallway and a door slams rattling the windows.

I look down at Jake, sitting on his haunches with his head cocked to the side. “I don’t think so, Bubba. Not fucking likely!”

________________________________________

After I finish putting away the groceries, I notice all is quiet down the hallway. I lock up and shut off the lights and make my way to bed. As I open up the door to the master bedroom, I see that the bed is still perfectly made, every throw pillow in place. I look in the dark bathroom and sigh. I walk toward the closed guest bedroom door and ease it open. I see the huddled shape of her underneath the covers as I creep closer.

Her eyes are closed and her face is soft in slumber. Her hair fanned out behind her on the stark whiteness of the pillow. I stare down at this woman, this she-beast of a woman who infuriates me to no end….and I’m taken aback by how fragile she looks as she sleeps. It hits me that in the coming weeks, we could both lose our lives in this and it shakes me. She moves slightly and I freeze and a sigh breaks her lips as my name is whispered into the room. I stare down at this woman and a fierce feeling to protect fills me. I curse my callousness and stupidity of being a man.

I lean forward running my thumb against her silken cheek, pleased as she unconsciously leans into my touch. “I’ll protect you, with everything I have. Sleep well, Bella.” My lips meet her forehead in a tender kiss.

I stand, shaken and turn to leave…not looking back or I would’ve seen her eyelids flutter open. I pull the door shut silently and seek my own cold lonely bed for the night. Jake splays out beside me on the bed and lays his furry head on my chest.

“Hey, above the blanket, buddy. Keep it above the blanket.” I mumble as sleep takes me.

__________________________________________________

Do you ever have that dream? You know the one where you’re in a sun-filled meadow of flowers and you’re lying there naked as butterflies land all over your warmed skin? No….well, I don’t either. Ok, maybe occasionally. The sun feels so good warming your skin and you feel the soft landing of the butterflies? And I’m securing myself in a world of gayness beyond reach for saying this right?

I feel the warmness and it strangely is centered on my cock….and it’s wet and velvet smooth and ohhhh my fucking god! I come into consciousness in the best way…..at least I think so. I squeeze my eyes shut and repeat the mantra…..

“Please don’t be Jake, please don’t be Jake.” I whisper and the warmth chuckles, sending vibrations up my morning erection. I crack one eye open, scared as fuck as to what I’ll find. I sigh as I’m met with large brown eyes smiling as her tongue flicks out around the head of my cock.

My eyes roll back in pleasure. “Oh fuck Bella.” I groan and force my eyes open. I don’t want to miss a second of this. She arches an eyebrow wickedly as her lips part, sliding over the tip and takes me in. The visual alone has me on edge.

“Christ!” I mutter and my eyes close against my will and my fingers tangle in her hair. Not forcing, just holding just feeling as I’m encased in her hot wet mouth. My breath stops for a moment and shutters out and green meets brown orbs again.

I watch her head descend; inch by fucking blessed inch disappears. My world tilts on axis as she moans deep and it vibrates all along my cock. “Shit, shit, shit!” I mumble watching as her small hand comes up and cups my balls, softly massaging them in her palm.

“Bella….you don’t have to—“I say softly, holding her hair in my hand so I can see her face. Her head shakes ‘no’ as my length is at the back of her throat and my eyes cross. The noise of her wet mouth sliding up and down my length is the only sound in the room other than my own harsh breathing.

I’ve seen a lot of erotic things in my life, I won’t lie but watching this woman, this infuriating sexy woman with her mouth surrounding me is the single most erotic thing I’ve ever seen. Her face has that sleepy look, her hair a wild tangle around her head and it’s simply perfect. She releases me with a pop of saliva as her hand surrounds me, stroking me strong and sure. Her mouth drops to lave my balls in her hot little mouth.

“Ungh…..fuck!” I moan into the room as her hand tightens around me and her tongue dips behind my sac. No one has ever done that….and I’m questioning why the fuck not?!? Holy shit, it’s mind-blowing. This sweet, unassuming beautiful girl is blowing my goddamn mind.

I let go of her hair, because I don’t trust myself, and wrap my fists into the sheet below me but I can’t keep my hips from arching up as she takes me into her hot mouth again. She’s doubling her efforts as her head slides down me faster, stronger. My mouth opens, but no sound escapes and I can’t tear my eyes away from her. Her hands cover mine, prying them away from their cotton handfuls and place them against her head.

“Bella?” I ask, searching her eyes and she arches an eyebrow while her mouth is full to brimming with my cock. I grip my fists into her hair, acknowledging her silent request and thrust softly, feeling myself slide deeper and deeper into her mouth and throat.

I felt the coil tighten deep inside my stomach, coiling tighter and tighter and the numbness start at my toes. It worked up with each descent of her mouth and became more and more imminent. I knew that feeling, I knew that I was on the cusp of blowing and my hands tightened in her hair.

“Fuck…Bella….shit….gonna…..cum…..let….go” I begged as I felt my hips jack-knife from the bed. Fuck, it felt so good but I didn’t know how she felt. When her lips tightened around me and sucked hard, I knew.

The roar that escaped my throat was foreign, and my hips convulsed as I released into her mouth, across her tongue. My breath heaved as her throat constricted around me, swallowing every drop I had to give and sighing around me. I heard bells in my ears as I slumped back to the bed.

She released my quivering cock with a pop of her mouth and licked her lips, smiling wickedly as the bells chimed again.

“Guess Jasper and Alice are here.” She said impishly as she bounced off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom with pale skin and tight ass.

“Fuck. Me” I mutter.


	17. Lessons Learned and Repercussions

~~Edward~~

As Bella scampers off to answer the door, I am trying to feel my goddamn legs. My breath shudders in gasping pants as I sink in shock and awe into the mattress. The chuckles leave my mouth and I fear that she’s sucked my brain completely out of my skull and I’ve been rendered completely mad.

I don’t want to make it seem like that was my first blow-job, hell I couldn’t tell you how many I’ve had. Some of them damn good ones too, but the common denominator in all of them was that usually I attracted those fake, phony women that I could do anything I wanted to as long as it didn’t mess up their hair or break a nail. Just mentioning the thought of me busting a nut in their mouths always was responded with the annoying and high-pitched “ewwww”.

So to set the record straight, I raise my hand. I, Edward Masen, connoisseur of pussy, tamer of the hoo-ha, bastard numero Uno has never had a girl that swallowed. Hell, the one time I did without warning, the girl puked on my dick. That is something that scars you for a long fucking time. Yup, I said it and now that I’ve experienced it I have to say with the upmost respect…..that shit was fucking awesome!

I continue to chuckle insanely as I slide into jeans and a t-shirt. I stumble like a kid that’s discovered a joint for the first time and I’m down right giddy. Try as I may, I can’t wipe the stupid goofy grin off my face…well, until I waltz into the kitchen and hear an unmistakable voice.

“Eddie, having fun playing hide the sausage?” 

Fuck. My. Life.

I wipe my hand over my face, hoping that he’ll disappear but he’s still there, big and annoying as the clap standing with a coffee cup in my kitchen.

“Emmett, what the fuck?” I mutter grabbing my own cup of coffee.

“I’ve come to meet with my new bosses, and discuss yard art and shit. So, is Bella fucking you up the poop chute yet?” He waggles his eyebrows over the rim of the mug.

Bella, obviously, thinks this is hysterical and dissolves across the countertop in giggles. I glare at the big oaf, who although being the best friend I have in the world, is also the biggest pain in my ass.

“What the hell are you doing here, Em? Did Carlisle send you?” I slide onto a barstool beside Bella and she passes me a muffin. I smirk and a knowing look passes between us of secrets and promises.

“Well, I am you’re landscape artist person thingy. Carlisle wanted me to let you know that another woman was found in an alley near the Volturi’s club. Execution style murder no prints of course, but surveillance places her in that club two hours before she was found.” Emmett replies with a heavy solemn voice.

“Jesus Christ!” Bella curses and I do the same. How many people are going to die before we bring these fuckers down? Makes me feel a bit guilty that we aren’t already out there, doing something but Emmett reads my train of thought instantly.

“Ed, man, we can’t rush into this. I know you want to be in there, but we have to play it by the book, dude. These freaks are dangerous. If we go in half-cocked, how many good agents are we going to lose….namely you and this hot-ass little piece right here.” He is serious in tone, but the last part of his statement has him grinning like a fool to dissipate the tension.

“I am hot aren’t I?” Bella chuckles.

“Fucking smoking babe! If I wasn’t…..” Emmett begins.

“Married to a supermodel that you adore and father to two brilliant little girls, not to mention Rosie would carve your balls up and serve them on a platter if you even thought of….” I trailed off as Em smiled brilliantly.

“Ah, you’re right. God, I’m a lucky bastard.” We all chuckle, around Emmett its hard not to. Our little pow-wow interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

“That should be Jasper and Alice.” Bella says as she slides off the barstool and sprints to the door.

Emmett leans forward as she leaves and speaks low. “Hey, Ed, are you tappin’ that yet?”

“Christ, Em!” And I’m rewarded with the What?!?’ look he’s damn near famous for.

Bella escorts Alice and Jasper in and introductions are made. We make casual conversation for a few moments and fall to a somewhat awkward silence. Of course, my partner will have none of that.

“Well, I’m off to take care of some things outside. Gotta keep up the pretenses, ya know? In case somebody’s watching.” Em says his goodbyes to our guests and makes for the kitchen door leading to the backyard.

“Oh and Emmett, make sure you sweep the sidewalks after you’re done cutting the grass. You know how that’s one of the little ladies pet peeves.” I smirk, really enjoying this.

“My crank, Eddie. Bite my fucking crank, you douche!” and he laughs like a maniac as he sweeps through the door.

After a cordial cup of coffee and discussion in limited detail our completion of the oral assignment, we move on to present endeavors.

“Today Bella, you are going to work with Alice. She’s going to teach you the finer details of living a submissive’s life. Edward, you and I are going to go into the playroom and I’m going to explain some of the equipment and a detailed lesson on aftercare. After a couple of hours, we’ll meet back up and I’ll give you tonight’s assignment.” Jasper says, kissing Alice tenderly on the cheek and starts making his way downstairs. Bella and I stumble around each other as I grip her waist and give her a squeeze and follow.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
I can honestly say Jasper knows his shit. Over the last two hours I’ve been schooled on everything from canes to nipple clamps. I’ve tested more vibrators than should be comfortable for a man and have an extensive knowledge of all things anal. I’ve tied knots in ropes and played with the Sibian remote like I was driving a remote-controlled race car. 

Jasper turns serious as we sit across from each other on two comfortable chairs in the corner. “Now, Edward, I’m going to teach you about one of the most important parts of this lifestyle. Listen close, because this step is imperative. I’m going to teach you about aftercare.”

“Okay.” Is all I can say, sensing the importance of this lesson. His whole demeanor changes and I think he’s going to give me Iraqi bomb Intel or the secret recipe at KFC.

“I can’t stress to you how important aftercare is after every scene. It may be simply holding her in your lap and reassuring her until she’s recovered. Drying her tears and giving comforting words.” Jasper says solemnly.

“Shit, Jasper! I don’t want to make her cry for fuck’s sake.” I spit out, and the thought of hurting Bella or seeing her cry disgusts me.

“Edward, you’re misunderstanding me. If you guys aren’t into pain, that’s fine…, it’s your prerogative. But, scenes are intense. The emotional weight of them is sometimes expressed in tears, and honestly, they may not know why they are crying in the first place. But, it’s our responsibilities as Doms to comfort them, reassure them and calm them. Do you understand?” Jasper searches my face for my agreement.

“Yes, I understand.” I say seriously. Who knew this lifestyle had so many intricacies and emotional weights….I didn’t.

“Now, other activities require a bit more physical aftercare. For example, when a sub is bound, it’s a Dom’s responsibility to make sure it isn’t for too long. Binding cuts off circulation and you want to make sure that positions aren’t held too long as to incur muscle damage. After binding, you want to make sure to rub the parts that were bound to redistribute blood flow. If there are marks on the skin, you want to apply this crème and reapply if needed. Her well-being is solely in your hands, Edward. Mind….body and soul. Is that clear?” Jasper says determined.

I picture Bella, laughing as we talk and I smile. I picture the sounds she makes in pleasure and I sigh. I picture her tear stained face after I spanked her and it hurts me. I search Jasper’s eyes and his lips break into a knowing smile. “By George, I think he’s got it.” He chuckles.

I feel better after this lesson, knowing what I have to do. Knowing how I need to treat Bella and what I can expect from her treatment of me. It’s strange that before this all started I thought of BDSM relationships as all black leather, whips, chains and pain. With this knowledge that I’ve gotten from Jasper….and Alice, I see that I had it all wrong. These relationships are beautiful in the simplest form. It’s about vulnerability, honesty, faith and trust. I shake Jasper’s hand and thank him for teaching me this as we head toward the door of the playroom.

“Oh, Edward, there’s one more thing I’d like to cover before we join the girls.” Jasper says as I turn toward him. The blinding pain of fist meeting unsuspecting skin startles me and I fall onto my ass on the floor.

I taste the metallic copper of blood in my mouth as my fingers gingerly touch my lip and come away crimson. “Jasper, what the fuck?!?!?”

Jasper smiles down menacingly to me and rolls up his shirt sleeves. “Number one rule, NEVER strike a submissive in anger. Get the fuck up!” He growls and I rise slowly.

“The other day, you struck Bella in anger and I need to teach you that is a big no-no. Number one rule of this lifestyle.” Jasper stands, knees bent slightly facing me squarely as I pick myself up off the floor. Damn, this fucker packs a wallop.

“I understand, Jasper, I was wrong to do that…..” My words are cut off as his fist connects with my left eye and the pain radiates throughout my skull, knocking me down to the floor again.

I lay back on the floor, aching and my head exploding. “Damnit, Jasper, I know I made a mistake. Christ, would you stop?”

“You strike out in anger and people get hurt. You never….NEVER hit in anger, do I make myself clear?” Jasper smiles down at me and honestly, it rattles the fuck out of me.

He holds out a hand to help me up and I grab it tentatively, backing away a few steps as I find my feet. “Oh yeah, what the hell do you call this?” I’m pissed and my face is throbbing.

“Lessons learned, my friend. Lucky for you I had a few days to cool off.” He smiles the most genuine smile.


	18. Switcheroo

~~Edward~~

I reluctantly followed Jasper upstairs after his little impromptu beat-down….and I put a little more space between us too. My lip throbbed but at least the taste of blood was growing fainter with each passing step. My eye, on the other hand, I could feel swelling and guessed I’d have a pretty good shiner come morning. Perfect….crazy Dominant fucker has a great right hook.

I kind of expected the gasp of shock when Bella saw me. I didn’t expect her rushing over running tender fingers over my face. I tried not to wince as her fingers brushed over split and tender skin.

“Edward, what the hell happened to you?” Her voice laced with concern.

“Edward and I settled a little disagreement we had on a subject.” Jasper said, standing tall with his arms folded over his chest.

“YOU DID THIS?” Bella hisses as she rounds on him. “What the fuck, Jasper? You hit him? Why? What? Somebody better start explaining!” 

“Bella, its fine. I had it coming….really. I’m fine and Jasper and I are good. Right Jasper? I ask nodding to Jasper.

“Good as gold.” Jasper replies and a silent but knowing look pass between Alice and him. 

“Now, wait just a goddamn minute! What the hell is this about? Edward, talk.” She demands and may have even stomped her foot like a petulant child.

“I should have never spanked you the other day, Bella. I was angry and I never should’ve touched you. Jasper was right to do what he did. He taught me a valuable, yet somewhat painful, lesson.” Her eyes searched mine for the truth and her shoulders relaxed visibly when she saw it reflecting back at her.

“That’s what this is about? Christ, couldn’t either of you ask me my thoughts on the whole thing? Never thought of that, huh? Well, guess what….it hurt like hell, it was embarrassing and itmademewet.” The last couple of words mumbled in a low voice.

“It….what did you say?” I asked stepping closer.

She sighed heavily. “It made me wet, alright. It’s perfectly normal, right Alice?” Alice giggles and nods.

“We’ll test that theory later, pet.” Jasper growls lowly and kisses her temple, which results in further giggles from the little ebony-haired sprite.

Jasper clears his throat and claps his hands together. “Well, that brings us to the next lesson for each of you. You’ve both been doing great learning the different roles and aspects of dominants and submissives. But, my momma always told me, you never really know a person until you walk a mile in their shoes. So, from this moment until tomorrow morning at 8am, your roles are reversed.”

“Say what?” Bella asks her eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock.

While I so eloquently say loudly, “The fuck you say, Jasper.” 

“I know it’s asking a lot but I also think it’s important. Bella beginning right now, you are Edward’s Domme. Edward, you are Bella’s sub. Remember, everything we have discussed over the last few days. Get your heads wrapped around the difference in roles and I think you’ll truly begin to understand the responsibility and the want of your true roles. Now, you have our respective cell numbers…if you need us, call. See you both tomorrow.” Jasper leads Alice out the door and it shuts with a soft click.

Bella and I stand there looking at each other and the only sound in the room is Jake’s snoring and the tick-tock of the kitchen clock. For the first time since beginning this whole fiasco, I feel a trickle of fear walk up my spine. I mean, I really never considered my behavior before as dominant, but I sure as hell knew I wasn’t a submissive….no way, no how.

The thing is I could so seeing Bella as a Domme. She’s feisty, aggressive and would look great in a black leather cat suit. I felt my body respond to the latter portion of that thought and my cock began to stiffen. I pictured her in said cat suit with thigh-high leather boots and smacking a black paddle against her palm. I groan deep in my throat and run a hand through my hair.

“Okay, we can do this. We know what to do. So where do we start?” I ask, looking at my shoes suddenly nervous for this new venture.

“First of all, I didn’t tell you that you could speak. Secondly, I am your Mistress and you will address me as such.” Bella stated evenly and calmly. I lost my shit seeing the gleam in her eye.

“Bella, you aren’t sticking anything up my ass.” I was literally shaking in both fear and excitement. Not about something going up my ass….no, the confident air about her, the self-assured nature….it was fucking hot.

“If I decide to stick something up your ass, Edward, you’ll not only accept it….you’ll beg me for it!” She giggled as she walked away and left me standing with my mouth open staring at her shaking ass in shock.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

To say that Bella’s statement scared me a little, is putting it mildly. You could crush diamonds between my ass cheeks right now. It didn’t help that each time she got the chance today; she came up behind me and stood close, pinched my ass or just brazenly grabbed a handful. I squealed like a girl more times than once….and I just know she’s doing that shit on purpose.

I don’t want to give people the wrong idea. I’m all up for the anal…just not on me and I’m reliving every snark remark, every shitty comment I’ve made to Bella over the last handful of days….and I’m very scared. 

Which brings me to my current predicament; I’m hiding in the bathroom again. I’ve been here at least half a dozen times in the last couple of hours. Every time I catch her staring or moving toward me, I haul ass to the throne. I know she’s thinking I have some gastrointestinal condition or some shit….literally. I’ve never been afraid of a woman, but she’s scaring the hell out of me.

I gasp and jump when a soft knock sounds against the door. “Yes?” I croak and I curse my voice for sounding like a boy on the cusp of pubescence. 

“Edward, you know you can’t hide from me forever, pet.” Her voice is husky and seductive even through the thick door. “Come out; come out, wherever you are.” She chuckles and succeeds in pissing me off. I stalk to the door, reiterating to myself silently that I’m Edward fucking Masen and I cower to no woman. I throw it open to see her leaning against the door jamb with a smirk on that pouty mouth.

“What do you want, Be---ma’am?” I mutter and cringe to see her eyes light up with mischief. 

“Mmmm, that’s a very loaded question, Edward.” Her finger traces down the middle of my chest coyly as she bites her lip. “I think I want a bath.” I nod and move to brush past her out of the bathroom, but the flat hand pushing against me stops me dead.

Her eyebrow arches and I dread to the very depths of my soul what’s going to come out of her  
mouth next, I can just feel it.

“And, you are going to prepare it and bathe me.” She says firmly and I curse under my breath. I curse this case, this woman and my own involuntary response to her words. She smiles wickedly with an accompaniment of an impish giggle and tells me not to get the water too hot as she prances back in the other room. 

I watch her tempting ass walk away and look around the room not knowing how the hell to accomplish preparing her bath. I mean, it doesn’t take a rocket scientist, pull the plug up and turn on the water. Somehow, I think a man’s view of a bath and a woman’s are a bit different. I personally think it’s kind of disgusting to wash your face with water your ass is sitting in, but that may just be me.

I rummage around under the sinks and locate a bottle and a jar of lavender bubble bath and bath salts. Bingo! I remember several of those stupid scented candles on various surfaces in the bedroom and glance toward the window and the setting sun. Brilliant! I rush around the bedroom gathering my ‘supplies’ much to Bella’s look of puzzlement. I snap my fingers as I remember the sweet radio system in the den wired throughout the house. I grab my iPod from the bedside table and dash down the hallway. Within a few moments, the sultry sounds of blues float quietly throughout the rooms. It’s from my “Slow Fuck” playlist. Hey don’t judge me; the women eat that shit up!

I sprint back into the bathroom and slam the door shut, locking it. Don’t want the Mistress to see what I have cooking up. I guess if I was a woman, I’d be creaming my panties over a tub like this one. It looks like one of those Victorian jobs with the claw feet with gold ornate handles, but it has a double base, enclosing the tubing for the jets so you still have the integrity of the design with the modern convenience. I engage the plug and turn on the hot water full blast, adding enough cold to keep her skin from scalding. 

I have no idea how much of this froo-froo shit I’m supposed to add, so I just haphazardly dump a big glob and pray for the best. I place the candles on various surfaces and light them, burning my damn fingers more than once. Once the tub is filled, I shut off the water and turn off the overhead light as I open the door.

“Your bath awaits, Mistress.” I say with a ton of sarcasm and a smirk. She rolls her eyes and walks toward the bathroom as I notice she’s removed her clothes and all that separates my eyes from her naked body is a short little silk robe wrapped around her. I shuffle in behind her and find myself pleased with the gasp of surprise escaping her lips.

“Nice job.” She murmurs as she stands and looks at me pointedly. 

“Thanks….what?” I ask, unsure of look I’m getting.

“Uh….leave so I can get in.” She snorts in disgust and I simply can’t resist.

“You didn’t mind while my tongue was so far inside your pussy I could feel your ovaries spinning.” I smirk and outright laugh at her look of outrage. It’s just too much fun getting a rise out of her. “Okay, ya prude, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” I chuckle as I leave the room and head to the kitchen.

I don’t know about her, but I need a fucking drink. I pull a bottle of Shiraz from the wine rack and grab two moderate glasses from the cabinet. After pulling the cork, I make my way back to the bathroom. I freeze in the doorway, watching her with her hair piled up atop her head and the candlelight glowing off her skin. Damn!

I clear my throat to make my presence known surprised when she doesn’t jump or startle, simply gazing over her shoulder. I put on my best swagger holding up the bottle and wineglasses and am rewarded with a shy smile. I slide to the floor beside the tub on my knees, placing the glasses on the floor and pouring us each a generous amount. She thanks me softly and we drink in silence for a few minutes.

“Well, Edward, you get an A for preparing the bath. How about the next part?” She smirks and I watch her throat work as she swallows the sip of wine. Fuck me! I realize need something to use to wet her hair as my eyes dart around. Aha! I dump out the flowers from the vase into the sink…that’ll do. I grab all her girly shampoos and body stuff from the shower and pull up the stool from the vanity up to the tub.

“Take down your hair……please.” I add the last word hastily as her eyebrow arches in warning. I watch the silky strands tumble down her back as the ends darken as they hit the water. I fucking love her hair, it’s silky and thick and looks so hot wrapped around my hand. I shake the images out of my head and proceed for the first time in my life, attempt to wash a woman’s hair. Hopefully, without drowning her.

After her hair is wet, I squirt a handful of her shampoo into my hand and start working through her tresses, beginning at the scalp and smiling softly as the first moan escapes her mouth. I work silently but diligently until I’ve lathered up the entire length and rinse it thoroughly until it shines in clean strands.

She smiles coquettishly over her shoulder and holds the puffy thingy out on her palm. Seriously, she wants me to wash her body? And not cop a feel? Jesus woman, I’m not a saint. I take in a deep breath as she sits forward, presenting me with the long sensuous line of her back. I squirt a bit of her body wash on the poof and rub in concentric circles across her smooth skin, biting back a moan as a satisfying sigh leaves her lips. Slowly, I drag the scrubber down the back of her arms and along her sides, my fingertips skimming the barest edge of her breasts and her skin pebbles. 

Dunking my hand beneath the surface of the water, I’m satisfied with her jump as my hand skims across the top of her ass. She turns her head quickly and I shrug innocently. I use the vase to rinse her skin and pray that is all I’ll be required to do. She leans back, raising her hair to drape across the rim of the tub and settles her shoulders. “Please continue.” She murmurs softly and my hand trembles as I drag the thing across her neck and along her collarbone watching her teeth suck her lower lip inside. 

I simply get lost in that face, long lashes brushing her cheeks and that sinful mouth as the scrubber drops listlessly into the water. My hands shake as they trace across the bubbles gracing her upper chest and work their way down, dragging…slipping….tracing the tops of her breasts. Her eyes slide open and I see them darken seductively. She hasn’t told me to stop, and I don’t know if I could even if she commanded me to.

I trace around the outside of her pert breasts reaching under to cup them in my palms lifting them and watching her nipples contract in the candlelight. “Mmm….” She hums in pleasure and her hips slide around beneath the surface of the water. My fingertips meet in the middle of her cleavage and slowly descend down her torso, tracing around her cute little bellybutton and slide into the water. Her breath shudders and gasps as my hands trace down the apex of her thighs as she opens them slowly.

I whisper huskily into her ear, “Tell me to stop and I will. Is this what you want, Mistress, is this what you need from me?” I slide my wet fingertips over the tight little bud and feel it quiver. I’m answered with a shaking nod and a guttural groan. 

“As my Mistress commands.” I whisper and both of my hands join, sliding up and down the slick folds of her sex, pressing harder at her clit and her hips jerk and thrust. One hand moves up her body to pluck and pinch a hardened nipple as I draw tight pressing circles on her clit.

Her whimpers go right to my cock as it pulses beneath denim screaming to escape. Soon, buddy, soon. This is just for her. Both of her hands grip the rim of the tub, knuckles white as her hips circle. She’s pushing up into my fingers and down uttering a frustrated sigh. 

“Tell me what you want from me. Tell me what I need to do.” I nip at her earlobe as my fingers pinching her nipple slide down her trembling stomach and pull her open to my circling fingers. 

“Oh, God….inside…..need your fingers inside.” Her head whips back and forth and I can feel her stomach tighten against my forearm as I thrust two fingers inside her wet walls. She screams out in pleasure and grinds against my digits.

“Does that feel good, Mistress? Do you imagine it’s my cock inside you? Pushing into you, stretching you, filling you full?” I hiss into her ear, pressing the heel of my hand against her mound.

“Oh….fuck….yes….fuck…..yess…right there….don’t stop….don’t stop…don’t you fucking stop!” And the calm serene is punctured by her passionate scream as her body locks down on my fingers and the water teeters dangerously close to splashing over the edge. I thrust and rub until I bring her down and she collapses against the back of the tub with a sigh.

“Mmmmm….very thorough, Edward. Now, how about a massage?” She chuckles.

Are you fucking kidding me?


	19. Control

~~EDWARD~~

I couldn’t do anything but watch as she stood, watching the suds slush over rounded curves and hollow valleys. A clearing of her throat snaps me out of my reverie and I stand to wrap the fluffy white towel around her watching her tuck it in around her chest. She grabs another towel and bends at the waist in front of me, rubbing the water out of her long hair. I, seemingly, have become a deaf mute and can’t tear my eyes away from the cute crease on the underside of her ass cheek.

The next thing I realize is the white ball of her hair towel smacking me in the chest. The mischievous grin on her face scares the mortal hell out of me. Was I the only one in the room a few minutes ago when I made her cum screaming my name? I’m so fucking confused.

“Shoo!” She pushes me out of the way and prances into the bedroom. She wants a massage, fine, I’ll massage. I am, after all, her little whipping boy….today and today only. This subservient shit isn’t my thing. I trudge into the bedroom and see that she’s spreading a sheet over the duvet on the bed. Most of the throw pillows are arranged in a heap on the floor. 

“Strip.” She says over her shoulder and busies herself producing a basket filled with bottles which I can assume are massage oils. Hey, I may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but I’m not an idiot. 

“Pardon me? Did you just say—“

“Yes, Edward. I said strip….all of it….NOW!” The fire in her eyes sparkling and I’m instantly ripping at my clothes, throwing them over my shoulders as they come off. Finally, I stand starkers and obviously hard as a damn rock. Her eyebrow rises as her heated gaze travels over me, smiling as she sees I’m obviously very happy to see her. Damnit, I can’t help my body’s reaction. From the time I was 12, my cock has ruled my brain. He wants to stand at attention, he stands at damn attention….he has a mind of his own. I’m officially crazy and referring to my dick as a person.

I sweep my hand toward the bed indicating her to lie down and I frown as she laughs unapologetically and sultry. “Edward, you misunderstand. I’m as relaxed as I could possibly be. You on the other hand, have been wound tight all day. Now, get on the bed….face down.”

My mouth opens a time or two, but only grunts and sighs escape. “Move!” She commands loudly and I approach the bed like the gallows. I have no idea what’s going on in that pretty little head of hers and I don’t like the unknown. I crawl up watching every move she makes and lie on my front cautiously. I hear her towel hit the floor behind me and I’m instantly aware that she and I are both naked and there is oil in a basket on the bed. I feel the bed dip as she crawls up on it, opening her knees on each side of me and perching her little bitable ass on my lower back. I feel the heat emanating from between her thighs and I know I’m in hell.

I feel the bed moving as she is assumingly pouring out oil onto her hands. There’s a hint of a pregnant pause before a groan rips from my throat as her oil warmed hands grip my shoulders pinching the tightened muscles in her fingertips. Holy Mary, Mother of God that’s good.

The sounds coming from my throat sound like I’m walking that tightrope between extreme pleasure and pain. Her hands warm my skin as they slide along my back thumbs pressing into each side of my spine. She hums now and again as she works, seemingly pleased with every moan and sigh I utter. Her hands grip my biceps, working her fingertips around and around until the muscles relax and I think I may be drooling a little on the pillow.

“See….you’re so tense. You’ve got to loosen up, Edward. Doesn’t this feel good?” She leans over to whisper in my ear and I feel the tips of her nipples brushing against my hand-warmed back.

“Yessss….” I groan feeling her hips rise off of me to run her hands down my forearms and rock back onto me as her fingers grip my shoulder blades. She slides back a bit as she works on my lower back, pressing into a particular tender spot that makes me jump and whimper. I feel myself relaxing into the mattress, releasing all the stress of the past few days with each swipe of her hand across my skin.

“I know that today has been difficult for you, Edward. You don’t have a submissive bone in your body. Asking you to take on that role goes against everything that you are.” Her fingers grip and slide over my flesh and I don’t know if she’s talking to me or just aloud. “As well as you did with my bath, I thought you deserved a little reward….you know, to show my appreciation and to show you I understand how difficult this has been.” 

Between her soft melodic voice and the pleasing touch of her hands on my skin, my eyes feel so heavy and they dip closed. More warmth is spread over my lower back straight from the bottle as her hands work it in. God, I feel so weightless, like I’m just drifting on pleasure alone.

My eyes snap open as her hands rub hard over the cheeks of my ass, gripping them in her tiny grip. “Um…Bella?” I ask, voice cracking like an adolescent. She ignores me and continues to knead the muscles in my ass fingers slipping along the crease. “B-b-bella?” 

“Edward, Edward, Edward….you have to relax. It will only hurt if you tense up.” She says frustrated as though she’s scolding a rowdy child.

“WHAT?!?” I turn beneath her, the oil on my skin making it easy until she’s perched on my stomach and I have both of her ass-seeking hands captured in my grip. I try not to notice the subtle bounce of her tits with our movements. I fail in that regard.

“What the fuck, Edward?!?” She seethes through clenched teeth. “I’m trying to loosen you up, fuckwad.”

“By fucking me in the ass….I don’t think so baby. Now, if you want to talk about me being the pitcher to your catcher I’m all ears.” I grip her wrists tighter as she struggles against me, her hips sliding over my lower abdomen.

“What the fuck are you talking about, you demented fool? Let me go, asshole!” I have to get her to stop wiggling….or beg her to continue, I’m undecided at the moment.

“Rubbing your fingertips up the crack of my ass telling me to relax or it’ll hurt if I tense up?!? No thanks, lady….not my thing.” I bite back the groan as the cleft of her ass slides against the head of my cock.

“Oh.My.God. You are an idiot! I meant if you tense up your muscles when I’m massaging that it will hurt, you homophobic moron!” I startle to a stop and immediately feel like an asshole. She was trying to do something nice and I freaked out and jumped to conclusions. Way to go, dipshit.

“Bella…I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking, I’ve just been on edge….all day….and afraid that you wanted to…I mean….I guess it’s stupid.” I was rambling, I knew it. She smiled faintly shaking her head at my antics. I relaxed a bit as her oil-slicked hands ran over my chest, pushing my arms up over my head as she swirled her fingertips over the surface. I wrap my hands around the headboard, closing my eyes and enjoy the feel of her body over mine.

“I forgive you, Edward…..I just hope you’ll forgive me.” Her words drift through my mind a moment too late as I feel the tell-tale bite of the handcuffs snapping around my wrists. My eyes fly open to see that I am indeed handcuffed to the goddamn headboard. My shocked gaze meets hers.

“Bella….what the fuck?!? Let me go, this isn’t funny.” I growl in frustration and a bit of anger.

“No, Edward. You listen and you listen well, I’m in control here….not you. I’ve not pushed the envelope today but you’re seriously pissing me off. Now, I said you were getting a massage and you’re going to get a goddamn massage. I don’t want to hear your fucking mouth or I know where to find the ball gags!” Our eyes narrow and the tension is palpable. I mutter a curse as my head drops back on the pillow in surrender. I mean, what the hell am I going to do? I’m cuffed to the damn bed. 

I choose to ignore the self-satisfied smirk she gives me as she fills her palm with warm oil rubbing her hands together to disperse it. Fine, if she wants to rub her hot little hands all over my body then by all means rub away. I can lay here and wait for……oohhhh, damnit Emmett on a pogo stick! The groan I utter is pure unadulterated pleasure. Who knew this little slip of a woman with a smart ass could have magic hands like this? She works her grip over my chest pinching and kneading the skin paying special attention to my nipples. She bends down close over me as she tightens her hands over my pecs, the rosy peaks of her tits ghosting against me. 

I don’t think I could be quiet even if I wanted to. With every slide of her hands, every dip and curve of her body over me is slowly but surely driving me insane. The feeling of her small digits sliding over my skin is euphoric as she slides back rubbing her tantalizing slit over my cock to perch prettily on my thighs as she massages my stomach, her wrists a whisper against the part of my body that wants her touch most.

I’m fighting to keep my body still under her touch and I’m losing the battle. My hands flex in their steel prison, as my heels dig into the mattress to arch my hips. If someone would’ve told me yesterday that this experience would be one of the single most erotic ones of my life, I would have laughed….now, I can only whimper as she adds more oil to her hands and turns on my lower abdomen presenting me with the long line of her back and that tempting little ass.

“Fuck. Me.” I hiss as her fingers work deep into the muscles of my thighs and the tinkling laughter makes me smile despite myself. She leans forward to slide down my legs and her breasts brush against my cock, aching and weeping for attention. I’m lost in each swirl of her fingers, each pinch of my skin. 

It took me a moment to realize she had stopped. I could have been lying there motionless for mere seconds or hours. When I opened my eyes, she was perched facing me smiling like the cat that ate the fucking canary and leaning forward to open the handcuffs.

“I take it you approve of the massage now?” She chuckles, her voice low and sultry rubbing over the skin of my wrists soothing the chafed skin.

“I think you converted me.” My voice laced with humor until she sits back. Her shocked gaze has to mirror my own as the head of my cock slides into her heat the barest bit. We both freeze and I fight everything in me to keep from arching my hips and burying myself inside her like I’ve wanted to do since seeing her waltz into the squad room.

Her breath pants out of her open mouth and I don’t know what to say. What would be appropriate here? Oops?

“Bella….I…..Shitttt!” I yell, her eyes never leaving mine as she sinks down onto me.


	20. Surrender

***EDWARD***

“Bella….I…..Shitttt!” I yell, her eyes never leaving mine as she sinks down onto me.

Gritting my teeth, I try to concentrate on anything but the feel of her encasing me….hot, wet, tight….ungh. I’m afraid to close my eyes, afraid that this feeling will disappear. Every muscle in my body is clenched waiting for the other shoe to drop, just waiting for her to rise off me with some smartass little quip as she walks out. I wasn’t prepared for the wiggle.

“Christ Bella, what are you doing?” I curse my idiot brain the minute the words leave my lips and she doesn’t disappoint.

“Well, where I’m from we call this fucking, bumpin’ uglies, hide the sausage, etc. Please tell me I don’t need to explain it to you.” She smirks and wiggles some more.

My hands clamp down on her hips, hopefully stilling her movements before this ends embarrassingly too soon for one of us. “Yes, I get that Captain Obvious. That being said, what are you doing? “Her small hands rub into the hair on my chest and using them as leverage to rise up my length slowly and descend again. 

“Surrendering.” She murmurs with a groan as her head falls back and I thank anybody who will listen as my body relaxes into the mattress, gripping the skin of her hips in my hands as my ass flexes pushing up into her and she feels like heaven and sin all rolled into one.

My hands slide up her torso, cupping her breasts in my hands as she moves, languid and sensually up and down my cock. I look down between us to watch my length disappear into her, to prove to myself that this is really happening. Seeing my cock shiny and wet from her body forces a guttural growl from my lips and my fingers pluck at her hardened nipples. I’m rewarded with a soft whimper of pleasure from Bella. Her dark hair falls down her chest as she stares at me, liquid brown darkening irises peeking beneath hooded lids.

One of my hands slide down her body as her rhythm picks up, becoming punishing and harsh seeking her release. I slide my fingers between her wet folds finding her pulsing clit and circle it lazily. I can’t keep my dominant nature quiet any longer, it’s screaming inside me to get out, but I need her to need it to.

“How do I feel inside you, Bella? Is it what you thought it would be?” I ask, each syllable rolling off my tongue.

She moans loudly, but doesn’t answer. I can feel the reaction from her body though, I see her nipples contract tighter, I feel a fresh release of wetness from her. “Look at how hard you’ve made my cock, baby. It feels so fucking good inside you finally.”

“Oh God!” She yells with a garbled moan and I can’t stand it anymore. I sit up against her, bringing her perfect tits against my chest and wrapping my hands under her arms, gripping her shoulders tightly as I thrust up into her until my eyes nearly cross.

“God isn’t doing this to you Bella. Tell me, who’s fucking you right now? Who’s filling you so full right now? Who’s going to make you cum all over me? Tell. Me!” I growl against her panting lips, swiveling my hips as I thrust up and barely hanging on of my own release.  
She answers with a whimper of need and it isn’t good enough. I feel compelled to hear my name from her lips as my cock possesses her.

“Tell me, Bella. Tell me who’s making you feel this. Who's Cock. Is. It?” Each word punctuated with a thrust into her and I pray she answers soon or I’m going to explode with or without her.

“Fuckkkk! You. Edward….Edward…Edward.” She cries wantonly pushing down against my thrusts. “Please….please….can I cum?” She begs and her question startles my mind for a second, but not my body as I continue fucking her with all that I am.

“Do you want to cum, pet? Do you deserve to cum?” I whisper as my teeth find purchase on her neck, biting softly.

“Yes….please…..Master….please.” She shudders around me and I have this overwhelming urge for her not to fail.

“Cum for me, pet. Cum for me….NOW!” I yell as her body shakes and my hips piston against the force of her muscles clamping down. I roar out in victory as my body reacts to the words, the sensations, and the woman. She cries out and collapses against me as my cock jerks painting her walls with my release. 

Her sweaty body falls onto mine as we gasp for breath. My body is still trembling from the intensity of finally emptying myself inside her. She was exquisite, all that I thought and hoped she would be. My eyelids flicker exhausted from our mutual combustion and flicker once, twice and slide closed with her softly sighing across my chest.

________________________________________________

 

Soft flickering sunlight shines red beneath my closed eyelids and I blink against the harshness of it shining through the window. A soft murmur from my side alerts me to the soft, womanly body of Bella curled against me. Instantly, my mind flashes with pictures of last night. Her taking control and the look of shock on her face as she slid onto my cock and the whispered word “Surrendering.” that unraveled all the control I had. My hips arch against the leg splayed over my groin, grinding my hardness into her soft flesh.

I look down upon her slumbering face. The innocence grabbing me, bringing forth a fierce need of protection and want as I watch her eyes flutter beneath dark lashed lids and feel her small hands curve against my chest. I’m overwhelmed with emotions…..take, need, want, possession.

The press of her breasts against my side doesn’t help my current situation. I peek down onto the rosy nipple and I can’t resist the urge to stroke it. She whimpers in her sleep and it fuels the desire I have. I want her again; I have to have her now.

My fingers roll the dusky peak, thrilled to watch it constrict against my fingertips as she moans in slumber and arches her hips against my side. I moan quietly as I shift her body onto her back, pulling down the sheet covering her from my gaze. My fingers ghost across smooth planes and rounded curves, touching her and memorizing every dip and angle of her skin as I lick and nip along the trail of my touch.

She whimpers again as her small hand grips into the sheet beneath her as my tongue and teeth glide along the skin below her navel. I have to taste her again, feel that surrender of her flesh as she comes apart. I gently push her legs apart as I slide to my stomach between them, bringing me face to crotch with what I’m craving most.

I slide my fingers between her folds, pushing them apart to see her pink skin the beginnings of her arousal shining. I dive in….one, two, three licks up her slit as the taste of her explodes over my tongue. I’m ravenous in an instant and slide my tongue inside her, lapping at her walls and extracting more of her addictive nectar.

Her body moves beneath me, arching and seeking what she needs. I know the instant that she becomes fully awake because her hands fly into my hair, gripping as her hips arch. “Oooh….Fuckkkkk!” she whimpers as my tongue plunges inside, lapping at her.

My fingers find her clit, pressing in concentric circles as my tongue laves her. Her hips move in a staccato rhythm, up and down my tongue. “Fuck…..Edward….please!” She moans as her head thrashes against the stark whiteness of the pillow.

Hearing my name fall from her lips, thrills me in part….but pisses me off in another. I rise between her thighs, licking her essence from my lips. I stroke my hardness, dark and needy for her body. I tap it three times in succession against her clit and am rewarded by her body shuddering.

“What do you want, pet? Tell me.” I murmur rubbing the head of my cock up and down her slit, coating it with her wetness.

“Please….please…..I….fuck!” She whimpers, as her hips arch against me.

“TELL. ME.” I roar, mindless as her taste still coats my mouth and smacking my cock against her clit in rapid succession.

“Fuck me….shit, please fuck me!” She screams as her hips jack-knife from the bed, seeking completion.

“Who do you want to fuck you, pet? Who are you begging?” I growl, continuing to smack against her center and being rewarded with spurts of wetness coating my length and balls.

“Masterrrrr…..” She whines, ending in a scream as I slam myself inside her and am instantly frozen as her soft, wet heat surrounds me.

The rhythm isn’t soft. It’s hard and punishing as I drive her body into the mattress. I lift her legs, draping them over my shoulders as I press down onto her thrusting deeply. She feels so good around me…clenching and shuddering. The sounds coming from her mouth a mixture of the most intense pleasure and pain. My pace is relentless as my ball smack loudly against her flesh, taking every inch of pleasure of her body offers.

“Yes…..yessssss” She screams as I’m driving into her deeply and I feel the soft burn of release coiling inside me. I see her body shake and shiver beneath me as my fingers find purchase on her clit, smacking it roughly before circling it with the tips of my fingers.

“Oh….fuck….please….please Master….need….need….to….cum” she stutters between gasps of breath.  
I’m filled with pride as her words wash over me. I pound into her, seeking my own pleasure while keeping hers in mind as I whisper, “Cum, angel. Cum for me, let me feel it.” I grip my hand in her hair, as I see her eyes widen as her body clenches.

The inhuman roar from her throat catapults my own release as I pulse inside her gripping walls. I curse and yell through it as my balls tighten and spurt inside of her as her walls shudder against me. It’s heaven. It’s hell. It’s perfection.

I collapse on top of her; the only sound in the room is the harsh breathing between us and the soft slide of our sweaty skin. For a moment, it’s peaceful and tranquil. It’s interrupted by a loud thundering knock on the door.

“Christ, Eddie, bust a nut already. Jake’s humping my leg from the sound and there isn’t any milk for my cereal. You bastard!”

I’m. Going. To. Kill. Emmett!


	21. Swingers

~~EDWARD~~

Believe me, the last person I want to lay eyes on in my post coital bliss is Emmett. After pulling on lounge pants, I leave Bella to dress with a wink. I’m rewarded with a soft smile and a husky chuckle….oh yeah, she definitely has that glow. Nice!

Shuffling to the kitchen and the sound of slurping, I see Emmett sharing his OJ and toaster strudel with Jake, who’s perched beside him on his own barstool. As soon as Emmett puts down the glass, Jake is halfway down inside the glass. I growl “Down” to Jake and give the back of Em’s head a resounding smack.

“Hey, watch that shit, Eddie. I won’t hesitate to kick your ‘Master’ ass, you douche!” Emmett grumbles, elbows propped on the counter.

“That’s for interrupting a very nice morning, prick! How the hell did you get in here anyway?” I pull out the coffee and prepare the coffee maker for the morning. Not getting an answer, I turn around and give him the “Hello?” stare.

“Carlisle wanted to make sure I could get in if you ran into trouble. I have my own set of keys.” He says standing and rummaging in the fridge for more food, pulling out an apple and crunching into it. “So, given all the noise, I’m guessing you finally tapped that?” 

Bella, shuffling in, lands another loud smack to the back of his head. “Geez, what the hell is it with you guys smacking my head? I’m blaming you for any brain damage, you morons.”

“The damage was done long ago, Em, remember how many times your mom admitted to dropping you as an infant?” I pour two cups of coffee as our fingers touch as I hand one to Bella. A silent, but knowing look passes between us as Emmett’s head moves back and forth as if he’s watching Wimbledon.

“Christ, you guys are making me sick with the googly eyes. You both are happily satisfied, I get it…you don’t have to rub that shit in, you know?” Em grumbles and pours his own mug.

“What’s the matter, Em? Rose have you in the dog house again?” I chuckle. Rosalie and Emmett are constantly either fighting or fucking. It’s a fine line between the two and the outcome can change in the blink of an eye.

“She was bitchy, I mean biiiittttccchhhhyyy. So I asked if she started her period. She threw her shoe at me. Bounced right off my forehead. I was being considerate, damnit.” He whines and dumps spoonful after spoonful of sugar and creamer in his coffee.

Bella and I hold back laughter and nod as he explains his thinking on the situation. God, the man is hopeless. Alice opens the kitchen door, closely followed by Jasper.

“Christ, does the whole city have keys to our house?” I mutter exasperated. It definitely puts a damper on my dreams of taking Bella on the kitchen counter.

“Don’t worry, Eddie, if you and Bella are doing the horizontal mambo again, I promise to stand by quietly until you both cum…as long as you keep Jake off my leg. I feel so violated.” Emmett says with a shudder.  
Both Jasper and Alice share a look between them and then to each of us. Great, I guess my sex life is now public knowledge. I wonder if he’s had time to Tweet about it or put an alert on Facebook. I run my hand over my face and search Bella’s face. Her small shrug makes me smile.

“I guess things are progressing nicely?” Jasper asks me with a wicked grin.

“Uh, you could say that.” I search Bella’s face and am delighted to see no shame or embarrassment, just the merest hint of pink on her cheeks and a wicked smile that makes my chest puff just a bit.

“That’s fantastic!” Alice sweeps Bella into a hug and Jasper claps me on the shoulder. You’d think we were announcing an engagement, not celebrating the fact that we got laid. But hey, they can be happy about it….hell, color me ecstatic! Now if I could just get everyone out of the house, I’d be more than happy to spend all day in bed doing it repeatedly.

“Edward, we have more important things to do than that!” Jasper chuckles and I curse myself because obviously I said that out loud as everyone laughs at my expense. 

“Well, that’s my cue. Time to go work some magic in the yard, Jake, my man….let’s go!” Emmett opens the kitchen door to exit and Jake bounds out barking his fool head off. 

Bella and I look expectantly to Jasper for our next assignment. Alice demurely drinks her coffee, seemingly oblivious to the sudden blast of tension. 

“Well, seeing as how you both are skipping ahead of the lessons, which I have to say seems to have put both of you in a better and more relaxed mood, thank God, it’s time for our next lesson.” Jasper says with a smile. “We haven’t spent much time in the playroom and it’s filled to the gills with instruments and tools that you need to have first-hand knowledge of. Things that are like second nature to a D/s couple, so today we’re going to explore them a bit. We’re going to give you a lot of instruction and information today. I’m not expecting you both to experiment with these things today, in front of Alice and me, but we’re going to give you the instruction and knowledge about them so that you can go into the playroom on your own and play with them. All I will require is feedback on them. If you have any problems in play with them, we can go more in-depth at another time. Agreed?”

Xoxoxo

Two hours later, Bella and I have been schooled on everything from nipple clamps to floggers, from paddles to canes, from vibrators to the Sibian….the latter has a glazed-eye look from Bella and I think I’m going to have to hide the keys to the playroom or I’ll never get her off of the thing. We ask plenty of questions that Jasper and Alice are happy to provide their knowledge of. We’ve seen whips and chains, blindfolds and cat o’ nine tails, cock rings and butt plugs. 

“So, what exactly is this contraption?” I ask, mixed parts afraid and excited as I lift one of the black braided nylon straps on what looks to be a twisted version of a swing set.

“This is a sex swing. There are several variations of positions that can be used, given your want and need. Bella, c’mere, I’ll demonstrate.” Jasper says and I possessive growl rumbles from my throat. Jasper chuckles and says lowly, “No worries, Edward, we will all remain fully clothed.” I nod slightly and internally curse that I let it escape. I have no desire to see Jasper do anything to Bella, and that feeling alone has me questioning everything about the two of us working this case.

A few short instructions and Bella is suspended in a harness in a semi-reclined sitting position. I have to admit, I’m picturing her naked. What?!? I am….I’m just being honest here. 

“Ok Edward, step in closer. Now, you can see all you have to do is tug her hips forward and well, we have lift-off so to speak. It’s a great instrument because you are free to move her as you wish without that pesky gravity inhibiting you.” Jasper chuckles.

“It’s a fantastic feeling for her also. She feels weightless and free. We love ours.” Alice giggles as she talks.

Bella follows Jasper’s instruction and gets into various other positions in the swing….everything from her head bowed backward to give me oral sex to simulated doggy. Holy hell, I really need Jasper and Alice to leave….like now! My dick is pounding against my zipper to escape. Thank God I changed out of those pajama pants before we came in here or I think I would scare the hell out of Alice.

“Alright, everyone good?” Jasper asks, clapping his hands together. “Good. Alice and I are going to leave you guys to explore some and maybe a bit more on your own. We’ll be back to collect you around 7pm, so be ready to go.”

“Go?” Bella asks inquisitively.

“Ah, yes. We are going to a club tonight. A BDSM club. Not to worry, it isn’t the Volutri’s. A friend of mine owns a place about 30 minutes outside of town. We need to get the two of you out and experiencing this lifestyle outside of this house. So, we’ve brought your outfits and Alice will drop them upstairs. Please remember all the things we’ve taught you. It won’t be as scrutinized as when we visit Sinful, but a trial run so we can see what we need to work on.” Jasper explained with a comforting smile. “Until 7….have fun you two.”

They exit quickly, shutting the door with an audible click. Bella and I stand looking at each other until she says quietly, “I think that was good to find out what the hell—“

I cut her off with a gentle hand over her mouth. “I want you naked and silent….now!” I say as I rip my shirt over my head and my hands fumble with the button and fly of my jeans pushing them off my hips and kicking them off with my feet. I’m naked and aching in seconds as my hands reach out to divest her of the clothing her fingers are fumbling with. Her breath is coming in heaving pants by the time she’s naked before me and I back her toward the swing. In the blink of an eye, she’s suspended and I was right, she’s looks so fucking amazing trussed up like this. I don’t know where to go first.

I can still smell her on my skin from this morning, but the scent is waning. I don’t want it to; I want it strong and filling up my senses. I lean over her face, sweeping my tongue against her lips demanding entrance. I’m pleased that she complies, opening her mouth as her own tongue comes out to tangle with mine as I chase it back into her mouth, pulling her hair back in my fist softly to take possession. I swallow the deep animalistic groan that echoes from her as my hand trails feather light fingertips up her arms, across her collarbone and over the swell of her breasts.

“I pictured what you would look like in this, naked and wanting. My imagination doesn’t do you justice, kitten. You’re breathtaking.” I whisper against her throat, marking it with open-mouthed kisses as my fingers slide toward the apex of her thighs.

She whimpers as my fingers ghost over her center. I see her legs tremble in the restraints and I feel the wetness of her on my fingertips. I swirl my fingers around the lips of her, sliding through the dampness and across the pulsing flesh. I raise my hand, painting her swollen mouth with her nectar and watch through lust-filled eyes as her tongue peeks out to swipe gathering it to taste. I swoop down, fighting for the explosion of it across my tongue as our mouths duel.

My own evidence of want stands proud, twitching against my stomach as a pearlized drop of need slides beneath the engorged head. My hand slides over, coating myself as I move between her suspended legs. I see her lips glistening with arousal and I’m overcome with the need to take.

“Bella, baby, I’m sorry. I can’t wait anymore.” My voice is foreign to my ears, speaking low and raspy with need.

“Please, Edward…..Master, take me, please.” She whimpers as I line myself up, gripping the ropes that encase her hips and thrust forward in a single, powerful movement.

“Oh, fuck!” I grunt as my hips thrust, mindless. The weightlessness of her body suspended gives me no resistance as she screams out. I grip her shoulders and use her body as leverage to drive deeper and deeper into her. I want to pause, to take my time and savor her body….but I can’t. I’m driven by an uncontrollable need to possess her.

The sounds and noises emitting from her throat are a constant litany of curses and pleads. This isn’t the gentle exploration of bodies, this isn’t the “taking the time to watch each other’s reactions”. This is balls to the wall, no holds barred fucking. It’s visceral….it’s primal…..it’s fan-fucking-tastic.

I faintly hear her screams through my own haze of grunts and curses. I feel a gush of wetness coating my balls as they slap against her skin. I feel her walls grip against me, the constant pull and push of a woman letting go.

“That’s it, baby. Coat me. Fucking drown me. Do it! Do it NOW!” I roar and she complies with a banshee scream that shakes the walls. Her body shakes and shudders as she tries her best to unman me from the inside out. Fuck me, if she doesn’t succeed.

The sweat from our body’s slides between us as I drape across her, wrapping my hands beneath her arms and gripping her shoulders hard as my hips lose their rhythm in mindless thrusts. I feel my balls draw up and the tight coil of pleasure deep inside me snaps as I roar my completion, cock pulsing wildly inside her as her release drips from her body onto the floor.


	22. Q & A and You’ve Got to be Fucking Kidding Me

***EDWARD***

We were silent as we dressed, casting furtive glances at each other as bare skin was unfortunately covered. My body was still trembling from the force of my release and I was pleased to see Bella’s hand shake as I handed her articles of her clothing. Her mouth was swollen and her cheeks reddened from the scrape of my stubble. Her hair was hanging wildly around her shoulders and I congratulated myself on her “freshly fucked” look as I followed her up the stairs.

Lost in my own musings and mental visuals, I didn’t notice Bella stop in the kitchen doorway as I plowed into her from behind nearly knocking her off her feet as I reached out to steady us both. The shocked look on her face is overshadowed by the strangled cat sound accompanied by excited barks in a strange duet.

Emmett has Jake’s two front paws and is dancing around the kitchen singing loudly. I say singing in the loosest term of the word. Some people just shouldn’t attempt Def Lepard ever and hearing this big oaf of a man scream “Pour Some Sugar on Me” to Bella’s dog is causing some real swift brain damage.

“Emmett……Em……MCCARTHY!” My yell finally does the trick and he stops and looks toward us quizzically. “Man, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Jesus, Eddie, you’re supposed to be the smart one. I’m dancing with Jake, dumbass.” He quips and belts out the chorus. 

“Em….Em….EMMETT!” He stops singing (thank all that’s holy) and Jake licks his face as he stalks off to his food bowl. “Why?” Is all I ask, a seemingly righteous question I think?

“Why not?” Emmett replies simply as if he’s just explained the meaning of life. God love him, for Emmett, it is that simple. He looks like a mountain and is mean as fuck when you get on his bad side, but most of the time he’s just a big softie who loves to laugh, have fun and be a big pain in my ass. You gotta love him.

“With that grand explanation, I need a shower.” I walk toward the stairs looking over my shoulder and meeting Bella’s wide eyed gaze. “You coming?” I ask as my voice lowers and there’s no mistaking the look in my eyes. She nods minutely and follows with a soft smile on her lips. 

“Jesus, Eddie, give it rest already. You’re gonna fuck the skin off of it and then you’re going to be left with a sore peter. I hate sore peter syndrome. It hurts like a bitch, you can’t even beat off. Well, you could if you’re into pain. Are you into pain, Eddie? You’d think I’d know this about you after all these years. I mean a little pain is ok, like when Rosie spanks me. That’s hot. I mean it isn’t for everyone, but damn it makes me hard as a fucking rock, ya know?”

Oh God, he’s started with the verbal diarrhea. That means he’s hiding something and judging by the way he’s shifting from foot to foot it’s something that is going to piss me off. He’s so predictable.

“What is it, Em?” I ask, bracing myself for the news. The last time this happened was after I got shot and Carlisle left it up to him to break it to me that I was on desk duty for six weeks. That time I learned that he liked his asshole licked. Something’s you should never know about your partner….ever!

“What do you mean? I’m not hiding anything. Just because I’m talking a lot doesn’t mean that I’m hiding something. You know, Edward, you lack trust. I mean, you’d think after I’ve had your back for years now, that you would trust me. But, noooo, you still think everyone’s keeping something from you. I think you should see a therapist and mention your anger issues. Keeping all that shit inside you isn’t good for you man. It makes you an asshole and I read somewhere it can shrink your jewels eventually. I mean—“

“Emmett, shut the fuck up and tell me already!” I curse and grip the countertop just knowing I’m going to hate this.

“MeandRosiearegoingtotheclubwithyouguystonight.” I have to mentally break down the garble that escapes. My eyes widen when it hits me what he actually said.

“No…..fuck….NO! Carlisle won’t allow—“I sputter and begin to pace.

“He said it was okay as long as Rosie kept me muzzled.” Emmett mumbles, biting his lip and wringing his hands.

“Carlisle has lost his fucking mind. Emmett, Rose isn’t undercover she doesn’t know--” I stop as Emmett’s deadpan stare says it all.

“Fuck, Emmett, you told her? What am I saying? Of course, you told her. How is she okay with this? Why does she even want to?” My eyes widen with realization. “Oh my God, you guys are into this shit aren’t you?”

“No…well, not fully. We play around a bit, but she’s curious and hell, so am I. She just thought it could keep the home fires burning a little brighter and since it isn’t the Volturi’s club Carlisle said it was okay. C’mon Edward, it’ll be fun.” Emmett lowers his head and gives me the “puppy dog” eyes. Fuck. My. Life.

“Emmett, so help me God if she even—“

“She won’t.”

“If you even breathe a word of this at the office—“

“I won’t.”

“If I even once see your naked ass tonight—“

“You might.” He says with a cheeky grin. This can only end badly. I just know it.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

“Age you lost your virginity?” She asks as we stand beneath the shower’s spray. Bella suggested 20 sexual questions to get to know each other better. I smirked and reminded her that I just tattooed her cervix with my jizz, which earned me a DiNozzo smack to the back of the head.

“15. Maggie McDonnell in the confessional during lunchtime Mass.” I grinned at the memory. God bless those little easy access Catholic uniform skirts. I sputter as the water-filled loofah-thingy smacks me in the face. I clear my eyes to see the frustrated glare of one beautiful woman.

“What?!? It was her idea, damnit. I was innocent in the whole thing.” I smirk at her. “You?”

“20. Seth, a fellow Probie in training.” She shifts on her feet, obviously nervous.

“Mmmm….did he use his nightstick?” I couldn’t resist and trap her hands in mine against my chest as she screeches in outrage.

“Now, now hellcat. Nothing wrong with being choosy and waiting. I commend you for it. Honestly.” I rub our entwined hands through the suds on our chests. Damn!

“First blowjob.” Bella said, looking up through black sooty lashes.

“Turn.” I murmur and lather up her gorgeous locks. “Lauren Mallory. 15. In the janitor’s closet during homeroom. I came in her mouth and she puked on me.” We both laugh softly. “You?”

“Sam Davis. 17. On my parents couch while watching MTV and my parents were upstairs asleep and if he would’ve came in my mouth I would’ve bit his dick off.” She chuckles and raises her eyebrow in a wicked look.

“You didn’t swallow back then, huh? I feel privileged.” I turn her by her shoulders and tilt her head back washing the lather from her hair.

“I’ve….I’ve never swallowed before you.” That succulent lip is trapped by her white teeth and the innocent look in her eyes makes me gasp.

“Thank you.” I say simply, running my hands through her wet clean hair. She nods silently and she turns us until my back is in the spray. Her hands push on my shoulders until I crouch to let her hands shampoo my hair.

I can’t hold back the moan as her little fingers scrub at my scalp. My fingers tighten on her waist holding me still in my precarious position. She talks softly as she works her voice velvet smooth and sexy. “Favorite position?”

“Ummm…there are several. Doggy for the deepness and primal quality. Missionary for the closeness and the ability to see your facial expressions. But, my very favorite, is having you on top riding me. Seeing your head thrown back and your breasts bouncing as you take what you need. That is my favorite.” My eyes open as her hands slick back over my hair and I see her face staring down on me. Her mouth slightly opened as her tongue swipes against her lip.

I stand to full height and capture her lips on my way up. She whimpers into my mouth as our tongues tangle in a frenzied dance. My hands slide over her water-drenched skin, skimming over heated flesh. Her hips arch wantonly breezing up my erection that twitches toward her seeking her warmth.

“Favorite position?” I grunt as her hands slide over my shoulders and down my back, gripping my ass in her grip and arching more forcefully. Her voice stutters as she whispers, “All of them.”

Her shoulders press against the shower wall as the water rains down and a few well-placed hands under her thighs and she’s around my waist. Her hand snakes down between us gripping around my length and placing the head between her wet slit. It’s been less than an hour since I’ve been inside her and I’m trembling in excitement to be there again. We both sigh as her body easily accepts mine, sliding down until it’s impossible to determine where she ends and I begin. 

My hands grip her thighs as she wiggles asking without words for the movement of my hips against hers. “Fuck…anal?” I grit through clenched teeth.

“Shit….not today.” She groans as I lift and lower her body over mine.

“No, goddamnit…you’re so fucking tight! No, I mean….oh fuck, do you like anal?” I grunt out the words as I feel her soft walls clench against me.

“God…haven’t ever….fuck, Edward.” She grinds down onto me and it is perfection personified.

“Never? Finger? Nothing? Fuck, that’s so good….do you want to?” The feeling of her gripping me so slick and tight nearly has my eyes crossing as the water runs lukewarm.

“Oh shit…right there…right there….don‘t stop. I dunno maybe.” Our movements become erratic, slamming into each other in a frenzy of skin. I feel my balls tighten and the fire spread, licking along my veins, which obviously releases my vocal chords.

“Fuck, Bella, I want to be the first to take your virgin ass. That’d be so fucking amazi--”My voice is cut off by her hand across my mouth. She’s fierce in her passion as she seethes.

“Stop. Talking. Fuckkk, don’t stop doing that. Shit, Edward…..I’m going…..I’m….” Her eyes roll back as her head hits the shower wall and I feel the elation as she falls apart, body twitching and shaking as she releases.

“Jesus…Fuck….that’s it baby. That’s it….shit! Fuck, Bella, that’s it fucking cum…..God, I….” The words are tumbling from me in a litany of fucked up, but I can’t help it. My cock twitches once….twice and explodes as I roar, spilling inside her.

My conscious thought returns after a few seconds as her feet slide down to the floor. We look at each other, breathless as I whisper.

“I think my ass has frostbite.”


	23. You want me to wear what?

***EDWARD***

After our mutually satisfying shower, we chuckle and giggle (I chuckled, she giggled….I don’t giggle!) our way into the bedroom to dress for our evening. Bella’s giggle turns into a full blown hyena laugh that makes her cough and fall to the floor gasping for breath. I look over our outfits on the bed.

“Uh-Uh! No fucking way! Seriously, they want me to wear that?!? Not in this fucking lifetime!” I paced back and forth throwing death glares at the bed every now and again. After Bella finally contains herself to giggles and wiping her eyes of the tears streaming down her cheeks, she says innocently.

“What Edward? I think you’ll look smashing in your outfit.” She can barely say it with a straight face.

“Bella, its leather pants…fucking leather pants. I have never nor will I ever worn leather pants. Jesus, cliché much? Where’s the studded black leather collar to top the whole thing off?” I huff picking up the offending garment between my fingers and shuddering.

“Oh c’mon Edward, we’re going to a BDSM sex club for Christ’s sake. Do you actually think leather pants are going to make you stand out?”

I get a satisfied smirk at her scream of outrage as she finally inspects her own clothes, or lack thereof, of the evening. Karma is a bitch baby!

“I….wha….I can’t wear this? Holy shit, there’s more material in my underwear!” She holds up a slinky barely there midnight blue dress. My dick twitches just imagining her in it. She catches the perverted look on my face, which earns me a smack to the chest.

“Oh, c’mon Bella, we’re going to a BDSM sex club for Christ’s sake? Do you actually think that’s going to make you stand out?” I chuckle throwing her words back at her.

“Asshole.”

“Prude”

“How in the hell do you wear underwear with these things?” I say, inspecting them warily.

“You don’t.” Bella says simply, sliding the matching blue lacy thong up her legs under her towel. The look on my face must be one of shock as she gives me a deadpan look.

“Edward, you can’t. They are too tight; you’ll have an underwear line. Number one fashion no-no and you know Alice will call you out immediately.” She says searching around for what I assume is a bra. I smirk when she huffs in frustration and grabs the ‘dress’ turning her back and dropping the towel while pulling it over her head. The pale globes of her ass parted by that sinful blue lace has me panting.

She turns pulling the dress into place and I can’t help my mouth falling open. It barely clears her ass in its length. The front drapes around her breasts attractively, but the back drops down to nearly the crack of her ass. She’s sin on heels, which she slips into. Good GOD!  
She asks how she looks and I’m reduced to a stuttering idiot, which is all the encouragement she obviously needs as she sashays into the bathroom. I curse the leather as I shove my feet into them, tugging and pulling them up my legs. Hell, I’ve had virgins that were easier to get into. I get them situated on my hips finally and look down at my cock hanging from the zipper. Okay, where the hell do I put you? If Alice thinks I’m going to walk around all night with a Pulp Fiction tuck, she’s got another thing coming.

I tuck my best friend to the left then to the right screaming out in frustration. Okay, these pants aren’t made for the well-endowed man. I’ve just about given up when Bella walks out of the bathroom, propping herself up in the doorway just watching with an impish grin.

“Having trouble there, darlin?” She approaches, her eyes never leaving mine as she grabs my cock and slides it down my left leg and doing up the zipper (carefully) and button. Of course, her hand on me makes it a little more difficult as I start to harden. She steps back with a chuckle as I look down, and it looks like I’m smuggling one hell of a summer sausage in my pants. Christ!

“I’m thinking you’ll want to will want to wear your shirt untucked big boy.” I jump as her hand gives my cock a nice squeeze. I have to groan as HE fights to grow and damnit, there’s nowhere to go.

The doorbell ringing announce Jasper and Alice and Bella runs to let them in as I slip into a midnight blue shirt, buttoning it up and leaving several buttons unbuttoned at the neck. Slipping into my socks and shoes, I can hear the girl’s excited chatter and Jake’s matching bark. I run my hands through my hair, deciding it’s going to do what it wants anyway as I stroll into the living room. Jasper and I clasp hands as the girls disappear into the bedroom in a gaggle of giggles and hushed whispers. Seeing Jasper’s raised brow, I do what any guy would.

“Want a beer? God knows I need one.” 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

The ride to the club is littered with Alice, Rose and Bella’s schoolgirl chatter, complementing each other’s outfits and makeup and other shit. Us boys sit back sipping the top shelf whiskey provided by the car. I just about swallowed my tongue when Emmett and Rose pulled up and exited their car. Rose resembled the girls in a dress cut up to there and cut down to there. She looked fierce. Emmett, on the other hand, Jesus! He had on leather pants similar to mine, but that’s where the similarities ended. He has on a tight white t-shirt with the sleeves ripped out brazenly exclaiming “I’ve been a bad boy, spank me Mistress” on the front. Upon his neck is the patented black studded collar attached to a chain leash that Rose holds onto to.

“What the fuck do you have on? Did Alice pick that?” I ask as we all climb into the stretch SUV.

“No, dude, this getup is mine.” Emmett says with an evil grin.

“Christ, this was a bad idea.” I mutter, pulling Bella closer to my side.

“Okay, listen up my little students.” Jasper commands our attention. “While we’re far enough out of the city, we still can’t guarantee that someone we might meet in Peccato might be there so everyone on their A-game. Don’t break character for even a second. Now, you’re going to see things that you’ve never seen before…some may be shocking to you. Don’t let it show. Edward you are supposed to be seasoned Dom and Bella, you’ve been his submissive for years. No matter what you see, you treat it as if it’s “The Wizard of Oz” something you’ve seen a thousand times.”

I nod as I sip my whiskey, the tiniest curl of nervousness swirling in my stomach. This will be our first test in this world. We will find out if we have what it takes to take this undercover in the lair of the Volturi. While Bella and I know each other intimately, I don’t know if we can make the Dom/sub thing work, especially if she can’t contain that smart mouth of hers. Her hand grips mine and I search her eyes as she nods.

“We can do this, Edward. We have to; there are too many lives on the line.”

Her assurance reaffirms my determination. We can do this. We have to do this.

“There will be various scenes playing out all over the club. Observe, but for God’s sake don’t interrupt. Seeing a woman or man being whipped until blood runs down their back may be offensive to you, but remember, it is what they want. Don’t interrupt the scene. Bella, you aren’t to speak unless spoken to directly. Edward, you will be doing most of the talking. People are going to be interested in you because you’re unknown. Know your backstory to a T.” Jasper says gravely and we nod at the appropriate places.

“Oh, and for God’s sake, don’t drink any drink you don’t order yourself. There’s a growing trend in this lifestyle of slipping people a drug cocktail the Volturi call ‘Uninhibited’. It’s a mixture of ecstasy, heroin and god knows what else but it will fuck you up royally and you’ll basically do anything requested or demanded of you.” 

“Oh my God!” Bella and Rose say simultaneously.

“Emmett and Rose, you guys need to keep a low profile. We don’t have a back story for you and if you draw too much attention, you could find yourselves targeted. Understood?” Jasper looks to Emmett and Rose until they nod in agreement.

The SUV pulls up in front of a non-descript building and a guy in a suit opens the door. Jasper gives us a grave look and mutters, “its show time, boys and girls.”

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

The doorman swing the two heavy metal doors open to our party and we walk inside, the sultry beat of music plays a staccato rhythm in my chest. There are spotlights on various stages and tucked away corners of the club, highlighting the inhabitants in soft shades of blue. There are easily a thousand people inside and the area of the club makes it comfortable….this freaking place is huge. A girl walks by in a black leather bustier and barely there panties, holding a tray of drinks on her upstretched palm.

At first glance it seems like any other club, but as I take a closer look I see bodies writhing in an unmistakable dance. An obvious Domme leads her ‘pet’ by us by a leash as he crawls along the floor behind her. I hear the tell-tale whoosh and snap of a whip hitting flesh from the corner of the room. Suddenly, we’ve come face to face with this world that we’ve only been taught about f or the last week and it’s overwhelming in its tangibility.

“Spread out and observe.” Jasper tries to say quietly over the music. I wince as I watch Rose pull on Emmett’s leash. That shit just isn’t right.  
I walk confidently through the crowd, sensing Bella walking behind me a few steps to my left as she has been instructed. Given the immense push of bodies, I reach behind me silently to grasp her hand, feeling the tremble of her fingers as they clasp mine. I receive a few apprising looks from several obvious Domme's and I see several eyebrows rise from the Masters observing Bella. It’s easy to see why, she’s stunning.

We weave through the room toward the bar. I raise a $20 toward the bartender and he takes our order quite quickly. I order a scotch neat for myself and a glass of red wine for Bella. I know I need to keep my wits about me, so I sip the fiery liquid slowly as we make our way through the room.

Toward the back, there are several ‘rooms’ set up as couples/groups play out different scenes before anyone watching. Several couches and comfortable looking chairs are surrounding them, and couples occupying them are in various positions of intimacy. I look to see Bella’s wide eyed gaze taking in the debauchery. I almost loose it when that bottom lip is sucked into her mouth, her straight white teeth worrying it softly. 

I hear Bella’s soft gasp and I pause before a room. The redhead is strapped facedown to the table, her wrists and ankles bound. Her partner, a tall ponytailed blonde spanks her with a leather paddle as she whimpers and begs. The pale skin of her ass shines brilliant red with each slap of the paddle. My hand tightens on Bella’s as he takes two fingers sliding them inside her as she screams out in pleasure. I watch as her body tightens and her face shows ecstasy as he stops. She whimpers and cries out, begging him to give her release. His face shows no mercy as he continues to strike her over and over.

I take in Bella’s face, her teeth chewing on her lower lip. The finest sheen of sweat peppering her upper lip as her breath pants out. Well, well, well…..what do we have here? Seems my sweet little innocent Bella is somewhat of a voyeur. 

We move on to the next room, seeing a platinum blonde tied up and hanging from a complicated suspension rope. A black man with long dreadlocks circles around her, reaching out a finger here and there as he circles to touch an arm, her breast, her thigh. The girl is shivering and pulling against her binding as he smacks her ass, demanding in a vicious tone that she remain still. I pull Bella down onto my lap as I slide into a chair. I position her in front of me, turned toward the action. Her sweet little ass perched on my groin.

I watch as the man wraps her hair in his hand pulling her head back fiercely and whispers to her. Her legs spread wider, displaying her pussy for all of the viewers to see. His hand comes down quickly smacking against her center; he repeats it as she screams out. He demands her to cum as he smacks her harder and I hear Bella’s intake of breath as the girl squirts, soaking her legs and splashing out onto the floor before she hangs lifeless in the ropes.

Bella’s hips shift on my lap and I have to bite back the groan I feel bubbling up in my throat. The man presents his fingers at the girl’s mouth demanding her to suck, the loud sounds of her sucking her own release from his fingers echo throughout the room as Bella wiggles on my lap. I bring my mouth to her ear, whispering softly.

“Do you like watching this, pet? Do you like what he’s doing to her?” My fingers reach beneath her arm to pluck at the hardened nipples beneath her dress. A whimper is my only answer.

The man pulls the ropes up into the pulley, raising the girls lower half up off the ground as he grips her hair tight. He’s demanding that she beg….and beg she does. She’s screaming out in need as he places himself behind her and aligns his cock. Suddenly, he thrusts forward, filling the girl as she screams in pleasure. I hear Bella’s quiet whimpers as her hips thrust back and forth on my lap. I pull her back against me as I breathe in her ear.

“Does this turn you on, Bella? Do you picture it’s you and I?” I bite her earlobe and hear her whispered ‘yes’ float around me.

“I’m giving you three minutes. Go toward the bathrooms….NOW!” I whisper as she pushes off of me and I smack her ass.

I wander around the room for a minute and I see Bella disappear down the hall with the signs stating ‘restrooms’. I meet the eyes of a man with dark long hair and hawk-like eyes. I nod and he does also as I slip down the hallway.

I see her in the bleak lights, her back pressed against the wall. As I draw closer, I can see the subtle tremble in her body. I press the length of me up against her delighting in her gasp. 

“I want you. Right here. Right now.” The last word barely escapes my lips as our mouths crash together in an illicit dance of teeth and tongues as I press hard against her. Her leg slides around my waist and I’m pulling at leather to release my cock. Once I’m free, I slide my fingers into her soaked thong and pull it to the side.

Without any further pomp and circumstance, I thrust home burying myself in her hot molten walls. Her head falls back as I press her harder against the wall and begin to thrust. It isn’t slow, it isn’t soft…..it’s base primal need. The need to have her here, right now is overwhelming. I rise to my toes, pressing into her with everything I have and she accepts me, her walls clenching around me like velvet vice. I smother her moans with my mouth as we kiss, harsh and real. Fuck, she feels so good wrapped around me.

“Do you feel it, pet? Do you feel what we are together?” I whisper against her throat, pushing up into her as I feel her heels dig into my ass.

“Yes, fuck you feel so good.” She murmurs as I brace my hands against the wall and fuck her with all I am. It’s animalistic, it’s all encompassing…..it’s so fucking right.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

*******? POV******

I watch the two young lovers fucking against the wall. I love watching the youth and their uninhibited lust. I dial the numbers on the phone, watching as it rings.

“Yes?”

“Caius. Aro here. I think I’ve found your next victim….I mean, submissive.” I say.

“Really brother? Do tell?” Caius murmurs through the phone.

“Spicy little brunette. Has multiple orgasms, it seems.” I say as I hear the girl scream out again.

“Sounds delicious. She’s masterless?” My brother asks.

“No. But he’s dispensable.”


	24. Meeting the Devil (or one of them)

***EDWARD***

I thrust up harshly burying myself inside Bella to the hilt as my cock explodes. She’s still shaking and whimpering from her own release as we slowly come back to ourselves and I place an opened mouth kiss to the long column of her neck.

We both startle as loud confident clapping surrounds us along with murmured whispers of “Bravo”…..”Bellisimo”…..”Perfection”. I turn my head over my shoulder to see a black swathed man, whose skin is so pale it’s nearly luminescent in its lack of color. His dark long hair combed back severely from his forehead. My first reaction is to ask him who the fuck he is, but then I remember Bella and I are in the acting role of our lives, literally. Bella’s legs slide down to the floor as I tuck my sated cock safely into my pants and do them up turning to address our peeping Tom.

“Wonderful! Such chemistry the two of you have….so primal and raw. I simply loved it.” He asks and the Italian accent is heavy in his words. A shiver of concern resides in my spine as I place the mask of a smirk on my lips.

“Thank you, Sir. I wasn’t aware that we were being viewed, but I’m glad you found enjoyment from it.” I say, watching him warily as he approaches and I move to stand in front of Bella, who’s adjusting her dress with shaking hands.

“Enjoyment?” he chuckles, dark and sinister. “Oh, I did…I did. Pleased to make your acquaintance, I am Aro Volturi. I don’t usually frequent this establishment, but what can I say, I’m slumming it tonight.” He chuckles at his own joke and I do also after a beat.

“Pet,” I say turning to Bella, “go make yourself presentable in the facilities.” Her eyes light with fire and her mouth sets in an angry line a fraction of a second before her chin is gripped in my hand. “And, I will deal with your impudent little behavior at home, Pet. Believe me, you will be feeling the sting later!” My eyes plead with her to go now, and she nods minutely as she nods and slips into the women’s room.

“Ah, she’s a feisty one. A tad frustrating, but only in the best way….I personally like them a bit spirited. I suggest a well-placed cat o’ nine tails but that’s just my suggestion, to each Master their own. But, ahhhh, breaking them is so sweet and then you’ll have the most docile little filly at your beck and call.” Aro rubbed his pale hands together with a salacious smile on his face that weakens my stomach. I can’t even imagine the pain women have felt under those hands.

“Yes, but I much prefer keeping some of that fire. Keeps them, shall we say, explosive.” I say and we share a laugh as I thrust out my hand to him. “Edward Carter pleased to meet you Mr. Volturi.”

“Aro, please. I believe you’re right; it would be a shame to tame all her fire. Oh, but what a fun ride it would be to try, yes?” He laughs and his eyes shimmer with interest a second before I feel Bella behind me.

“And this lovely little one is?” Aro asks reaching his outstretched palm out. Bella looks to me as I nod and places her small hand in his. I’m not surprised to see him lift it, turning her hand to place his lips in a kiss against her palm. I see the miniscule shudder wrack her petite frame.

“This is my submissive, Isabella. Bella, this is Master Aro Volturi.” My eyes flick between the exchange and thankfully Bella bows her head and bends at the knees in respect.

“Ah, Isabella….of course, such a fitting name for a lovely little slut.” Aro murmurs as Bella’s eyes fly to me. My eyes flare and she immediately drops her gaze.

He chuckles darkly and claps his hands together in joy. “Ah, Edward, you my boy have your work cut out for you. It’s delightful. Come, join me for a drink.” 

I feel Bella close to my back as I follow him through the maze of the club, through the couples/groups making good use of the couches in various stages of undress. He leads us to a small grouping of couches and chairs, pristine and untouched. A suit sweeps the ‘reserved’ sign from the coffee table and replaces it with an ornate tray with Cristal chilling on a bed of ice and several long stemmed glasses. Aro gracefully slides onto the couch and pats the cushion as I sit pulling Bella down on my other side.

“As I said, I’m slumming it tonight. This club has some quaint charm and it allows me to scope out new members.” He says as his eyes move calculatingly over the crowd as the suit pours three glasses.

“Members?” I ask. I want this guy to think we have no idea what kind of low-life he is. I want him totally clueless when we take him down and read him his rights.

“Oh, yes. You haven’t heard of Peccato? Oh dear!” He says in despair at my negative shake of head as suit hands us each a glass. I watch as he sips first and Bella and I follow. The taste is amazing and resonates across my tongue.

“Dear Edward, Peccato is the premium BDSM club in the greater Chicago area. We cater to every desire, every naughty little thought, and every dark fetish. It’s members only, though. We don’t let any riff-raff with a paddle and ball gag in. Distasteful!” He shudders as if he’s tasted something bitter and I follow his gaze. Fuck. My. Life!

I see the ‘distastefulness’ he spoke of and I have to agree as I watch Rosalie raise a paddle again and again smacking against Emmett’s white pasty ass. To make matters worse, he’s screaming “Fuck yeah, Mistress, may I have another!” Oh god, I told that purebred asshole I did NOT want to see his ass tonight. I see Bella’s mouth drop open in shock from the scene that will literally take a 55-gallon vat of bleach to leave my brain.

“Uh…uh…you said ‘We’?” I ask while trying to vomit the contents of my stomach all over the very dangerous new ‘friend’ at my side, all the while plotting my revenge against my white-assed partner. I visualize feeding Jake a shitload of Mexican and Ex-lax and letting my ‘landscape-specialist’ do a little clean-up.

“Oh...yes, my brother’s Marcus and Caius. So, if I may ask, how did you acquire entrance here?” He asks, as his hawk-like eyes miss nothing.

“My submissive recently met a friend at the local bookstore, an Alice Brandon. We invited them over for dinner and over many bottles of wine, the true nature of Alice and Jasper’s relationship came to light. We had a very enlightening conversation revealing our relationship and the rest they say….is history.” I say confidently, even though inside I’m feeling anything but as his eyes roam over both me and Bella critically.

“Ah, Mr. Whitlock and Ms. Brandon, they are a lovely couple. Very skilled in scenes and so in-tuned to one another. Truly a special union. They are members, you know? Yes, I’ve enjoyed many of their scenes in our establishment. Striking really.” He says with a murmur as he strokes his glass.

“You know, Edward, I would like it if you and your little fiery filly to be my guests at my club next weekend. Come and see what true exclusivity and class can mean to the experience. Of course, as my guest it would be wonderful to see a scene between you two.” Aro says with a deviant smile.

“Aro, you are too kind. We’d love to see your club wouldn’t we Bella? As far as a scene, Bella is terribly shy….” I say trying to force the nervousness out of my tone.

“Oh, Edward, you mistake me, dear boy. You WILL be there and you WILL scene for me. Are we clear?” All niceties disappear and before me is the scumbag I recognize from the files I’ve read. He chuckles at the blank look on my face, which erupts into full blown gale of laughter. I’m confused at hell but I join him in mirth.

“I’m so glad we had a chance to meet! You two are simply lovely!” Aro says in glee and his smile turns devious as Jasper and Alice walk up. “Whitlock, great to see you. Aliccceee….you look divine, my dear. Simply breathtaking!” I watch Alice cringe as her name rolls off his tongue.

“Aro. Always good to see you.” Jasper states as his arm wraps around Alice protectively.

“I’ve had the pleasure of meeting your good friends, Edward and Bella. They’ve agreed to be my guests at the club next weekend and scene for us, isn’t that delightful?” Aro says with malicious glee. Jasper’s eyes sweep to me and a look of understanding passes between us.

“That’s fantastic, Aro. I’ve seen them scene, you won’t be disappointed.” Jasper says, more confident in words than I know he’s feeling inside.

“Oh, I’ve seen them in action. It isn’t me they have to impress; Caius is a tougher audience, sad to say. I just hope they can perform up to his specifications. Would be a pity if they didn’t, no?” He asks as his eyes move over me and Bella and flick to Jasper.

“Caius won’t know what hit him.” Jasper says with a smirk and I’m instantly on edge.

“Splendid! Such a pleasure to meet you, Edward and you, Bella. Go now, explore the ghetto.” Aro says with a dismissive swish of his hand.

What the fuck did we just step in??


	25. No Rest for the Wicked

***Edward***

I walked quickly through the writhing bodies of the club and even though we weren’t touching, I could feel Bella quickly following behind. I couldn’t even spare a glance at Jasper, I know I’d be looking to a mirror of my own facial expressions…clenched jaw and harsh glare. My mind is racing while keeping a tight lid on my inner voice, which is currently in the corner of my brain rocking back and forth muttering ‘oh fuck, oh fuck!’

“Edward?” Bella’s voice is timid and cautious as she moves closer to my back.

“Not now, Bella, please. Not here.” I toss over my shoulder and push through the double doors instantly drawing in a deep breath of night air. That feels so good that I do it again and again as some clarity returns. Everything up until now has come down to this. Everything that I’ve been pouring my heart, sweat and tears into for the past year…it’s now. Not only did we get an invitation to a perverse version of Oz, we got invited by one of the fucking bastard Wizards himself. Perfect!

I feel a small hand on my shoulder and as I turn, I see Bella’s eyes wide with concern. The corner of my mouth lifts in my crooked grin and she returns it. I stroll forward until we’re so close. She grips my hands in hers and I feel her squeeze them tight. Our foreheads meet as we stare down at our hands.

“This is what we’ve worked so hard for, Bella. We can do this. We HAVE to do this.” I whisper as the cars pass and horns honk.

“We will, Edward. We will.” She says with conviction and I find myself believing her as my confidence grows.

“Can I fuck you in the ass now?” I say as seriously as I can and her fingers tighten painfully as she gasps in shock. I can’t help the chuckle that bubbles out of me, but I had to break the seriousness of the moment, we have more than enough time for that.

“You know what they say Sir…show me yours and I’ll show you mine.” She lets out a sultry chuckle. “C’mon, Master, you can at least buy me a drink first.”

XOXOXOXOXO

We were still chuckling as we joined Alice and Jasper at their high-top table. We all ordered a fresh round of drinks and made small talk. Aro and his entourage swept past exiting the club. Aro gave us a deviant smile and a slight nod. A shared glance between Jasper and I spoke volumes, silently agreeing that all the talking we needed to do definitely didn’t need to transpire here. 

Rose traipsed up with Emmett hobbling hot on her heels. “Dude, I told you might see my ass tonight. God, that woman gives a smack like no other. Do you think they have one of those donut pillows around here?” The oaf asks with a goofy smile and tries to signal the waitress.

“Em, really?” I have to ask. His clueless look gives me all the answer I need.

“Hey buddy, don’t knock it until you try it. I’m just telling you….fucking hot! And then when she slides a finge--”

“NO!” All the occupants of the table yell at once, all except for Rose who chuckled into her Cosmo.

“All I’m saying is the prostate is the most overlooked erogenous zone in the male body.” Emmett says slurping noisily on his beer. “What? Dude, I’m telling you...you’ll see stars!” I stare at my partner of seven years and you know there are just some things you never want to know about your co-worker.

XOXOXOXO

A few drinks later and we’re ensconced in the back seat speeding toward the lights of Chicago and home. Huh, when the hell did the house Bella and I am sharing become “home” in my thoughts. Everyone around me is in good spirits, jovial in conversation. I’m brooding and analyzing the strategy, until Rose’s sultry voice interrupts my self-talk.

“So, Masen, what did YOU think of the club?” A fiery red nail perched on her chin as her knowing gaze stares me down.

“I think there are a lot of fucked up people in the world, Rose. How about you?” 

Rose and my relationship has been the epitome of sibling-like behavior. We love the hell out of each other, anyone messes with us and you have one hell of a fight on your hands….and we annoy the shit out of each other for the greater good. She knows I’m brooding and lost inside my own head, she’s trying to draw me out.

“Oh, I had a ball. So, did you see any former ‘flavors-of-the-moments’ in the Edward Masen hall of shame?” She chuckles and her eyebrow rises in challenge. Game on, Bitchalie!

“Rosie.” Emmett tries to get her attention by placing a big meaty paw on her thigh.

“Nope, did you find any sacrificial lambs for your next full moon? Or is your broom on the brink again?” I say with a smirk.

She chuckles lowly, “So how are you handling being out of the pussy game for a while, Edward? Are they blue yet?”

“Rosie, c’mon.” Emmett pleads. He’s resorted to the puppy dog eyes at his wife.

“Oh, I don’t know Rose. Bella’s proven quite good at massage.” I arch an eyebrow at Bella, whose face flames with color.

“Bella, you know he has herpes. It’s the gift that keeps on giving.” Rose says with a full ruby-lipped smirk. I shake my head at Bella when her wide eyes search mine.

“Bella, don’t pay Rosalie any mind. She had a parasite that invaded her loose snatch and inhabited the bigger part of her brain. She doesn’t know what she’s saying. Rose, honey, it’s Edward. Remember me?” I say with a shit-eating grin.

“Manwhore!”  
“Frigid Bitch!”

“I wouldn’t fuck you with Emmett’s dick, Masen!” Rose seethes.

“HEY! Wait a minute!” Emmett sputters staring at his wife in shock.

“What’s that breeze? Oh, Rose has her legs open.” I chuckle.

“Edward! That’s too far!” Emmett yells as Rose and I dissolve into laughter. She winks at me and I return it.

“Love you, Eddie.”

“Right back atcha, Rosie.”

“Fuck me, they get me every time!” Emmett huffs and the whole car erupts in laughter. My good mood is restored and we chat casually the rest of the trip.

XOXOXOXO

Emmett gives me a stare that says everything before tucking Rosalie in the car and speeding out of the driveway. The rest of us head inside the home Bella and I share for damage control. I make straightaway (after scratching Jake behind the ear and letting him out into the back yard) to the bottle of Grey Goose kept chillingly in the freezer. Tonight is definitely a night to tie one on. Shit’s about to get heavy up in here.

I’m very generous as I pour a bit into four highball glasses and take a blessed iced sip. Fuck, this just became real. Very real….the kind of real that you end up dead real.

“I’m sorry; I never expected Aro would show up there, guys. He rarely ever shows his face out of Peccato. I’ve failed you guys, we were caught unaware. I’m sorry.” Jasper swallows his vodka in one swoop and pours more.

“Jasper, man, don’t. You couldn’t have known and beyond belief, we made it work. Now, we need to step up the lessons. We have five six days. I don’t know what we have to do, but…” I say as I pace and drink.

“No.” Bella whispers as she takes a sip from her own glass.

“Bella, we have to. You have no idea what Aro and the others are capable of…” Alice wrings her hands in desperation.

“No.” Bella says again, this time with more conviction.

“Bella, are you ready to quit? Is all of this been for nothing? I need this, Bella. I have to take these guys down. I don’t care what it takes until these bastards are collared with no hope of being released onto the human population again. If you can’t do that, then walk away.” I say through gritted teeth, most of the words growled from my throat.

“I didn’t mean that. I meant no to more lessons. We’re beyond lessons at this point and time. We’re about to go into the Devil’s lair and have sex in front of them for fuck’s sake. I’d say we’ve transcended lessons right about now.” I see her spine straighten and her shoulders shake as their drawn back. I see the firm determination on her face and she’s splendidly hot.

“Bella, what are suggesting?” Alice asks, her dark knowing eyes flitting to each of us.

“The lessons are over. From this point on, we’re living this 24/7. You want me to be a valiant submissive, fine. I can’t do that an hour or so a day….not and fool anyone. No, we’re doing this and we’re doing it full-time, right here, right now.” The glint in her eye and the defiant raise of her chin has me nodding along with her thoughts. Of course, we know what we’ve been taught now we have to live it. We have to live in this lifestyle, the mindset, and the mannerisms. 

“She’s right. She’s absolutely fucking right!” I say, more sure with each passing moment.

“Wait!” Jasper says the tenseness showing in his face and his stature. “Are you sure that you both are ready for that?”

“We have to be, Jasper. Don’t you see that? This is our lives, your lives…..the lives of the innocent people flocking to their club each and every day. Their walking into a powder keg and they don’t even realize it. We have to do this, Jasper. We have to.” Bella beseeches to him, looking straight into his ice blue eyes and never blinking.

“But are you ready, Bella? I’ve seen Edward’s dominant side and it fits him. He owns it. Can you really say you’re ready to embrace the submissive nature? Curb your tongue and your feisty nature?” Alice asks heavily, I can see the desperation in her face.

Bella slides noiselessly to the floor in front of me…the perfect subservient pose and whispers.

“I’m at your service, my Master.”


	26. Sweet Torture

I stare down at her kneeling on the hardwood floor and I don’t know what’s more insistent my heart hammering against my chest or my now rock hard cock beating a staccato rhythm against my zipper. I look to Jasper and ask ‘what the fuck do I do now, Yoda?’ and am answered with a casual shrug. Thanks for nothing, oh great mentor.

“Bella….Bella, look at me.” I whisper quietly. The determination and dark depths of her eyes halt my breath for a moment. 

“Yes, Master?” Her voice answers like a hushed prayer.

“Bella, do you even know what you’re asking? You want this?” I ask trying to get her to see how difficult this will be for her. She’s brash, opinionated and stubborn as hell….does she really think she can maintain the subservient nature 24/7 for the next week?

“As you desire, so do I.” She says softly and I slide to my knees in front of her, the weight of what she’s offering making me boneless. I grip her face in my hands and curse under my breath as she raises her chin, but her eyes remain downcast.

“Look at me, damnit!” I seethe and instantly her dark orbs swing to mine. I see no fear there…no wavering. If I didn’t know any better, I’d swear I was staring at someone else. 

I search her eyes and all I see is….trust. She trusts me to take care of her. She trusts me enough to do this and basically put her life into my hands. 

“Kiss me.” I murmur and her lips are on mine instantaneously, molding to mine as I cradle her face. My tongue slides across her lips, silently seeking entrance that she gives with a small sound from her throat. The kiss isn’t anything like we’ve shared before. We’ve shared the angry kiss, the fuck me kiss, and even the desperate kiss…this is different. This is consuming, comforting and slow melding of lips. It’s phenomenal.

It feels like hours when we part, both of us sighing against each other. “Okay, I’m in.” I say quietly. I can feel Alice practically vibrate with girlish squeals. Jasper somehow contains her enough to tell us he’ll see us tomorrow as they duck out the kitchen door. We stay right where we are, my hand smoothing across her face facing each other on our knees.

“Are you tired?” I whisper to her.

“No, not really.” She sighs and leans into my hand.

“That’s good. You have five minutes to prepare yourself and be in position in the playroom, Isabella.” She scrambles from her knees and wobbles precariously on those sexy sky-high heels. “And Bella, the shoes stay on.”

XOXOXOXOXO

I make circles around and around the island of the kitchen, hands pulling at my hair and muttering to myself. I wrack my brain to try to remember all that Jasper and Alice have taught us, all the material we’ve been given and the few BDSM porns that I stumbled onto by accident. Don’t you dare judge me; I meant to type twitter not twatter. It isn’t my fault that twatter is a porn site. I tried to click off it, but I……aw, fuck it. I watched them, okay? I watched them and I spanked the monkey! Happy now?

I repeat the mantra ‘I can do this; I can do this’ as I make my seemingly hundredth trek around the kitchen. I feel my palms sweating a bit and I wipe them on my thighs. Note to self, wearing leather pants….doesn’t dry them, you just slide. I take a deep breath and centered myself.

“Why am I so fucking nervous? I’m Edward Masen, I don’t do nervous. I’m always under control. It’s not like I haven’t been there before…with Bella. I took control and she loved it. Why the fuck am I doing a marathon in the kitchen talking to myself when there’s a fucking hot naked woman in fuck me heels downstairs waiting for me to come and ravish her senseless? Because, I’m a fucking moron, that’s why!!”

I nearly fall down the stairs in my haste to go down them. I jump the last three and land with a thud outside the door of the playroom, staring at the heavy door and shaking out my shoulders.

“Master brain, Master brain. Get in my Master brain.” I take a deep breath and feel the calm fall over me. I call to mind Bella’s face as she cums, those sultry eyes and even sultrier words that fall from her lips when she’s close. Oh yeah, I can definitely do this.

I turn the knob with confidence and stalk into the playroom. I see her there in the middle of the floor, kneeling gloriously naked except for those shoes that could literally make me weak. One dark lock of hair falling down her chest and covering one nipple. Breathtaking. My steps don’t falter until I’m right in front of her, lifting that lock of hair and bending to breathe in her scent. 

Her chest lifts rapidly and I hear the little pants of breath leaving her mouth. Someone really wants to be here I’m thinking and her excitement gives me power. Power not to fail…the power to make this good for her.

“Hmmm, you always smell so delectable, pet. Citrus, honey and arousal; It’s incredibly intoxicating.” My voice sounds foreign to my ears, deeper and more graveled. My hand ghosts against the flesh of her shoulder as I slide the hair back into place floating down her back. I squat bringing my face closer to hers and reach both hands out to lift her breasts, thrilled to watch her nipples contract into little hard nubs.

“You have the most perfect breasts. They are the perfect size to fill my hands and these nipples….God; I could feast on them for hours.” She whimpers prettily and it makes me smile. 

“There are a few rules I’d like to go over right here, right now. One, you are not to be silent. I want to hear every moan, every scream, do you understand?” She nods in agreement and my thumb and finger roll and pluck her tightened nipples making them tighten further. 

“Two, I want you to cum at will….as many times and as wet as possible. I don’t yet want to deny either of us. Understood?” She again nods as I stroke and pinch her sensitive skin. I see the shiver in her thighs and the minute shift of her hips.

“Third, and most importantly, I will NEVER hurt you. I will give you what you need and you in return will give me what I need. I will provide care for you during and after and Isabella, remember how much of a gift your submission is to me. Understood? Answer me, Bella.”

“Yes, Master.” She says with conviction and her eyes flick to mine and I see desire and relief mirrored in them.  
“Isabella, do you remember the safe words?” I ask and she nods her voice breathy.

“Yes, Sir. Green for go, yellow for slow down and red the scene stops immediately, Master.”

I can’t say how I feel about hearing her call me that. The initial reaction is it feels wrong. I think it feels wrong because I was always taught men and women were equals and anything a man could do a woman could do. (My mom taught me that early and often and after she died it still was stuck in my brain.) But, I couldn’t deny the part of me that thrilled in it, a small part of me that felt a shiver of want and need when she did.

I slid two fingers over her chest and down her stomach just as they delved into her folds I whisper, “Are you wet for me Bella?”

A whimper is my answer as my digits slide through her wet perfection. She is so responsive to my touch, to my voice and my chest swells with pride that I can cause that. I pull my fingers away, lifting them toward the light, watching as the proof of her desire coats my fingertips. I can’t resist as I slide them into my mouth and suck her nectar deep inside. Fuck, she tastes so good.

“Mmmm…quickly becoming my favorite taste in the world.” I say more to myself than to her as I stand. “On the table, pet, on your back hands clasped over your head and you better keep them there.” I stroll slowly as she sinuously arches to her feet and walks toward the table with a gentle sway of her hips. Fuck, she’s incredible.

Her pale skin illuminates against the black leather table. I stand back to watch as her body shifts and arches into position. As her hands rise, her breasts lift and I wish I had a camera handy to capture her like this. My finger trails over her tiny foot and up her leg, turning away right as I reach her upper thighs as her flesh rises in goose bumps.

I take my time opening the armoire, or toy chest, as I’ve renamed it. I close my eyes for a second and think about what I really wish to see, what I really want to do to her. I smile and chuckle as I pull open the first drawer. I look at all the metal of different gauges, some simple and somewhat archaic looking and some adorned with jewels, small tassels and other whatnots. I see what I want, plucking them from the velvet lining.

I turn back with a smirk and she hasn’t moved, but she’s watching me warily. I don’t mind, I like watching her expressive eyes. I place my items on the table out of her line of vision and bend to her beautiful tits. Now, I’ve always been an ass man myself, and Bella’s is spectacular but something about her tits just excites me to no end.

My tongue reaches out flicking against her hardened nipple and she starts with a gasp. I wrap my lips around it and suck, hollowing my cheeks as she groans. I grip it between my teeth gently and flick back and forth with my tongue and each flick earns me a small thrust of her hips. Once I’m satisfied, I remove my mouth and watch closely as the smooth metal bites into her sensitive nub.

“Fuck!” She whooshes out as I stand back to survey the metal around her nipple and the dangling blue sapphire. Fucking spectacular! I stroll around the table to the other while she gasps and tries in vain to get her body under control. I repeat the same treatment and when I survey both the clamps in place, I have to adjust myself. My cock is bulging against my zipper and I can hear him practically screaming ‘Let me out, let me out’.

I watch her body squirm and her hands tighten into fists stretched taut above her head and I have to pop the button on my leather pants and sigh as the zipper goes down. I lift and heave my poor neglected cock from its confines, and it thrums against my stomach leaking against the skin.  
I stroll back to the chest, and open the second and third drawers gathering my instruments of pleasure. As I place them on the well-placed shelf surrounding the table, I’ve had enough. I pull her legs open widely and place my forearms against her thighs to keep them there. I draw in towards her center and breathe a hot breath across her watching her hips arch up toward me. I can’t help myself as my tongue flattens and sweeps from the center up to her clit, pressing hard.

“Ohhhh….God!” Her wanton moans driving me crazy. I blow against her now wet skin and bring up the odd-angled toy. I flick of the wrist and the toy buzzes to life, the bulbous head vibrating quickly. At the sound, her head rises from the table with wide eyes. I smirk as I bring the toy against her folds, flicking it up and down the outside never pressing into where she wants it.

“Please….God….please.” Her hips arch up and I watch her hands gripping the edge of the table. I smile as I press it hard against her clit and the relieved shout from her lips reverberates through the room. I watch her hips grind finding a pleasurable groove. I pull back holding it just a hair’s breadth from her skin.

“No, no, no, no…God, no.” She begs and pleads with her eyes.

“Thus far, I’ve heard you call to God, but you’ve failed to call out to me.” I growl and slide the toy between her lips, vibrating just outside of being inside her. Her breath catches and I pull back leaving her bereft.

“Please, Edward, please, Master…..” She screams as I slide the vibrator inside her, sliding it back and forth between her silken walls. The visual is too much as my lips close around her clit and suck hard as I press the angled head upwards toward her stomach.

Her body shakes in a growing tremble of flesh. I feel the bundled nub shutter beneath my tongue and her whole body clenches before liquid spills forward, startling me as I remove the toy. I watch in wonder as her body releases over and over, her orgasm splashing against the leather and soaking her ass. Oh my fucking god, she squirted. I’d heard of it, but I’ve never experienced it. Her body continues to tremble in aftershocks and all I can do is stare.

“Oh my God!” I say in wonder and awe, watching the rivulets trail off the leather and onto the floor in a sick fascination. “How’d you do that?” I ask, demanding an answer.

“I…..God, I don’t know. I’m sorry, Edward. I don’t know what happen--”

I growl in frustration and she stops. “No, Bella. I’m not upset. That was the single most erotic thing I’ve ever seen, absolutely amazing. I want you to do it again….over and over.” My cock is dripping fluid as it arches up out of those damn pants.

Her face breaks into a timid smile and the color floods her cheeks and it’s too much. I’m peeling my leather prison away and stomping on the bunch of leather to escape from it. I curse in relief as I’m finally free. The need to take her, possess her, is so great I have to stop myself from falling on her like a raging beast.

I gently pull on her legs encouraging her to slide down to the edge of the table. I push open on her slack knees draping each of her slender legs over my forearms, and I feel her body beckoning mine. I grip my length in my hand, sliding it up and down her drenched folds hearing her murmur in appreciation. The need is too great, I know I want to go slowly, but I can’t….my body’s primal rage has taken over as I slam balls deep into her and am rewarded by a throaty yell.

My fingers grip her soft flesh in my hands as my hips set a punishing sweet rhythm. Fuck, the feel of her gripping along every inch of me is maddening. With sheer determination, I push against the back of her thighs, holding her ankles tight in my hands as I fuck her primally, grunting and yelling. Her body responds as it arches into my thrusts, her hips clearing the table to meet mine time and again.

One hand comes down to push my final torture onto my finger, with my thumb flicking against the base it comes alive, buzzing almost noiselessly. I raise my finger to show her my implemented tool and her eyes widen as I bring the tiny finger vibe down to her clit. I press against it hard, as the raised nubs flick over the nerves. She cries out in pleasure as I feel her walls clench and flutter around me.

I feel my balls smacking against her ass again and again as they tighten. I know that feeling coiling deep in my belly and I’ll be damned if I’m going to cum before she does. My finger flicks up and down and in circles around her clit as her heels clamp down over my shoulders, lifting her ass up in the air as my other hand fights to hold onto her.

I press my fingertips into her hip as I work in deep thrusts, balls deep into her with each movement of hip. My finger works faster over her clit, the small vibe becoming noisier with the growing wetness.

“Are you going to come on my cock, Isabella? Are you going to soak me?” I grit as her inner muscles work me from tip to base and cause my eyes to roll back in their sockets.

“Oh God, Edward, Sir, Master, fuckk!” She screams and I feel it, her release pushing against the head of my dick as I pull out and watch her explode in a flood of wetness. With each clench of her pussy, her body jerks and it’s spectacular. I growl as I take her limp sated body and flip her over smoothly as she groans in pleasure, as the front of her body slides against the cool leather.

I push back inside her fluidly and work in and out of her heated body as we both sigh in pleasure. As I grip her hips, pushing my dick deeply into her I notice the finger vibe still humming and I can’t help the smirk. I grab the small bottle of lube from shelf just under the table and pop the top, drizzling a small amount down the crevice between her ass cheeks. She starts suddenly at the sensation as I whisper and coo to her encouragingly. As my thrusts deepen further and I’m sliding all that I am in and out of her in long, sure strokes. I bring the vibe down to rest on her puckered entrance, not entering….just buzzing on the surface.

She whimpers as her head thrashes about. “What color are you, pet?” I ask firmly.

“Greeeeen. So fucking green. More, Master. Please God, more.” She pleads as I push a bit firmer against the small entrance, watching the tip slip inside. I must grit my teeth and pull my cock back to make short, shallow thrusts or I’ll pop a nut before I get one finger inside her.

I slowly ease in to my first knuckle and I feel her clench around me and suck in a breath. “Bella, give me your hand.” I say, and my voice is rough with restraint. I clasp her offered hand as she lifts her hips; I slide our fingers down to her trembling clit. She moans as our hands slide over the bundle in the wetness of her release.

“That’s it. That’s it, pet. Touch yourself; I want you on sensory overload.” I feel her hands work over her clit in circles, making her whimper with each pass. I thrust deeply again a handful of times until she is writhing wildly beneath me and my finger slips into her backside completely.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckkkkkk!” She yells, her voice cracking as her one free hand grips the leather beneath her head until her knuckles whiten. 

“What color, pet?” I roar and I know I’m so fucking close.

“More….green….green….greeennn!”

The scream she releases shakes the walls and it’s my name on her lips as I thrust hard…..once, twice, three times and I’m there. My cock explodes inside her, my body jerking at the force of it as I pulse. I pull my finger away from her clit as we both sag, exhausted from our activity.

XOXOXOXO

Few words are said as we clean up and trudge upstairs. I let Jake in as he sniffs the air and cocks his head to the side looking between me and Bella. I chuckle at the intuitiveness of dogs as we head upstairs for bed. I walk into the master bedroom and stop as I see Bella head down the hall toward the guest room.

“Where are you going?” I try to keep the accusing tone from my voice, but I fail.

“To the guest room. Alice told me that true subs rarely share their Master’s beds, unless they are in a 24/7 relationship.” She says, biting her lip in the trademark Bella way.

I stalk towards her and grip her wrist tightly. I pull her back to the master bedroom and don’t say a word until I’ve deposited her in the bed.

“Fuck that. You will always be right here, do you understand me Bella? Every night, right here.” I say harshly as I climb in and settle the comforter, drawing her close to me.

My arms wrap around her as she snuggles in, her ass against my cock. I sigh in relief and my eyes feel heavy and sated.

“Whatever you say, Master.” She chuckles as she snuggles deep against my chest. A satisfied sigh leaves my chest as the world goes black.


	27. The Master is In

Edward’s POV:

I wake in the pre-dawn hour to a wet nose pressed against my outstretched hand. I crack one eye open to meet Jake’s furry face. The look on his face I know well, it’s the “if you don’t let me pee soon, I can’t be held responsible” look. I begrudgingly untangle my naked limbs from Bella’s and trudge to the kitchen door, bleary-eyed and half asleep, while a humongous bundle of pain in my ass mutt prances around me. He takes off like a shot to the back yard as I prop myself in the doorway waiting.

Last night was shocking. Never did I expect her to give herself over to me like that, to put all her trust in my hands. While a part of me was terrified, the bigger part of me reveled in it….and hell, the sex wasn’t bad either if I want to be truthful. I look down as my dick twitches to life at the memory.

“Calm the fuck down, King Kong, it’s too fuckin early!” I mutter as I scrub my hands over my face. What?!? Yes, I refer to my dick as King Kong……that isn’t strange, is it? Oh hell, you haven’t seen what I’m packing so shut the hell up! As I was saying, luckily dancing Jake has pity on me and makes it quick.

Thankfully, he’s content to go make his bed in front of the fireplace with a gentle scratch to his head from me as I shuffle back down the hallway. Just as I’m ready to climb back into bed, I’m struck with the urge and curse under my breath into the bathroom, Pavlov’s dog indeed. 

Early morning light has just begun to fall through the windows as I start to crawl back into the warmth of pillows, comforters and Bella. I stop suddenly and watch as she sleeps. All the concern and frustration gone from her face leaving it lineless and translucent. Her lashes falling across her cheeks and her plump lips parted slightly as she soundlessly breathes in slumber. She shifts and reaches out toward my pillow, pulling it close to her face and breathing deeply as her limbs play peek-a-boo between the sheets. I’m awestruck for a minute, just taking her in. She really is a beauty, in a refreshing way without the plastic, fake, phony personas most women think are attractive today. No, she’s something different…..pure.

I smack myself in the forehead silently, pure….really? That’s all you could come up with. Were you not there a few scant hours ago? You know vibrators, cock, pussy, squirt…ring a bell Einstein? I mutter a few choice words to my subconscious voice with verbal vomit.

But, still, she’s…..real. There’s nothing fake or artificial about her, nothing phony…no lies. No, with Bella everything’s pretty much out on the table. I kinda like it. I spy my cell phone lying on the bedside table and pause just a moment before I find Jasper’s number and type out a quick text.

J, no lessons tomorrow. I’ve got it covered, see you Tuesday morning.   
Trust me. ~E

I turn it off and place it back on the table, more confident with each breath it’s the right decision. Bella and I need some time alone to feel this ‘supposed’ relationship out and I don’t think it will happen if we feel we’re putting on a show all the time for Jasper and Alice. Give me 24 hours alone with her, I think as I wrap around her back and feel her curve into me. My hand finds comfortable purchase on her breast as my eyes slide closed. Just 24 hours……and we’ll make it happen.  
Xoxoxoxoxoxo

I awaken and peer at the clock to see its past 9am and thank whomever that Jasper got my text. I look down to see Bella sprawled across my body, head perched on my chest and leg hiked over my morning wood. Hmmm….

“Belllllaaaa….” I whisper as I stroke the hair away from her face. I chuckle as her nose twitches and she burrows deeper into my side.

“Oh….Bellllaaaaa” I sing softly as I grasp underneath her thigh and pull it up and down. Hello, I’m a guy. Don’t act like you aren’t surprised.

I hear the unintelligible garble of moans and grunts and curse words and I have to fight back the laugh. I, being the evil fuck that I am, continue to mess with her. I place my fingertip on her nose just enough to irritate and pull back as she swipes at it. I grip her thigh a bit harder and move it a bit faster, which only causes her hips to grind into my side….sometimes these things backfire. That’s one of the top rules of the Masen fucking guide, they at least have to be conscious….damnit all to hell!

I try a few more things, a soft hand up her side in a tickling motion, sliding a hand down to grip her ass with a less-than-gentle squeeze, pinching the toes of the leg that’s hiked up against me.  
I mutter in frustration as I’m rewarded with a smile, a groan and an unladylike snort…..and she’s still drooling on my chest. Good God, this woman could sleep through a tornado, I think.

I sigh as I look down upon my sleeping beauty and resort to the only thing that wakes Emmett. I pinch her nose together and hold her mouth closed until her limbs become a waggling flurry and she’s making sounds that no human should make. Sorry, had to do it.

“What the fuck, Edward!” She screeches as she sits upright in bed, mindless of the sheet that drapes along her waist exposing those delicious breasts. I want to laugh for a moment and then I remember who I am. I’m her Master, and her impudent behavior is unacceptable.

I smack her cheek lightly and grip her chin to bring it toward me, the message in my eyes is clear. She wanted this, she begged for it…..she’s about to get it on Monster drink level.

“I’m sorry, what did you say, pet?” I say as I stroke across her mouth and face firmly and her eyes widen with realization.

“I’m sorry, Sir, I forgot my place.” And in an instant, the spitfire is replaced by the docile submissive, eyes downcast and posture respective. I stare for a moment in silence, and a part of me misses the fire.

“What’s your place, Isabella? Tell me, where do you see your place?” I grit through a clenched jaw, because honestly this shit makes me delve into the innermost reaches of my mind to grip onto fantasies, once forgotten, that are barreling into the forefront and taking notice.

“With you, serving you, being all you want me to be…..for you.” She whispers as my hand wraps into the long length of her hair and pulls her mouth toward mine. The kiss isn’t sweet; its teeth, tongue, lips and panted breath.

“Do you want to serve me, pet? Sometimes I’m not so sure….so tell me, is this what you want?” I ask, sucking in a breath and waiting for her response.  
“Yes.” She says simply and it’s enough. I second guess my original plan for a second and succumb to her hips grinding against my side and her thigh moving sensuously up and down the length of me. Fuck, she feels so good with that sleepy sexy look in her eyes and that tousled mess of chocolate hair falling around her. I close my eyes and allow myself to feel for a moment and my hand comes down beneath the covers to slap bitingly on her ass cheek.

“Shame, shame, pet. You’re distracting me and I have big plans for us today. So, up with you and into the shower. I’ll cook us some breakfast and we’ll start our day.” I mumble as I extract myself begrudgingly from her long limbs and pull on the discarded sleep pants beside the bed. 

I turn to see her look of frustration and shock, followed by a quiet “not hungry.” In a flash, I’m bent down with her chin in my hand, holding her firmly but gently. “You mistake what I said as a request, Isabella. You WILL shower, you WILL join me for breakfast and you WILL eat. Am I clear?” I smirk as heat flares in her eyes for a second, before she nods.

“Great. Now, run along. I’ll have your clothes for the day laid on the bed when you finish.” I chuckle as her brows draw together in concern. Lucky for her, she doesn’t voice anything and the door to the bathroom clicks closed.

Once I’m standing in the closet, I realize I have no fucking idea why I said I’d pick her clothes, but it seemed like the Master-y thing to say, so I did. Suddenly, the old light bulb clicks on upstairs and I smile a devilish smile. Oh yeah! I pull through the hangers and find a long cotton green dress with a halter-style top. Looks comfortable and sexy….perfect. I stare clueless at the huge amount of shoes on the floor. Why the hell do woman need this many? I immediately pick a pair of stiletto’s that make my crotch twitch, but sigh and exchange them for some summery looking sandals. I take my finds out on the bed and lay them out as she immerges wrapped in a towel and scrubbing at her hair with another.

She smiles as her fingers run over the dress and I know I’ve done well. When she picks the cloth up, a puzzled look comes over her and she searches around, finally stopping to ask, “Where are my bra and underwear?”

“No bra, no underwear. My rules.” I say, crossing my arms over chest, daring her to defy me. I know that we will probably be nose to nose all day as we both acclimate ourselves into these roles. I’m pleasantly shocked as she sighs deeply and nods.

“Great. I’ll start on breakfast. Hurry down. We have a lot to accomplish today.” I say over my shoulder as I make my way downstairs.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

After breakfast, I grab a quick shower and dress comfortably in well-worn jeans and a t-shirt. Sliding into my sneakers, I go down to find Bella in the backyard with Jake, she’s tossing a bright yellow tennis ball and Jake catches it in mid-air, much to her laughter-filled delight. I watch them for a few minutes, and I can’t keep the smile from my own face at the child-like freedom in her movements.

I rap on the glass door softly and she grins as she yells for Jake and heads inside. After a furious head-scrubbing from me, Jake dives nose-first into his water bowl drinking noisily as I take Bella’s hand and lead her down stairs to the playroom.

Once we’re inside and the door shut, I instruct her to remove her dress as I get what I need from the ‘toy chest’. She complies with a few muttered grumbles under her breath and that breath catches as I turn and she sees what’s in my hands.

Her mouth opens and closes a few times to ask what it is, and she remembers herself in the submissive role and remains quiet. I take a bottle of lube and apply a few drops, rubbing them around the underside and step toward her, bending down. I grasp one ankle. 

“Lift.” I say and slide the elastic band around her foot and repeat the command for the other foot. I pull the bands up her thighs, situating the glittered latex butterfly over her clit and lips…adjusting the bands around her hips to hold it snugly in place. As I stand, I hand her the dress that she stares at and silently slips back over her head, pulling it around her body.

“Now, I know that the biggest challenge you’re going to have embracing this submissive side is going to be curbing that wicked tongue of yours. So, I’ve devised a plan to help you with that. While we’re out today, should you forget your place and start spouting your usual spiteful, sarcastic wit, this will act as a gentle reminder.

The look of confusion on her face makes me chuckle. I slip my hand into my pocket and continue to talk. “So say, I tell you to do something and you don’t or you question it….I simply…” One flick of my thumb over the plastic remote in my pocket and—

“Oh God.” Bella gasps as her knees buckle suddenly, nearly sending her careening to the floor. I take pity on her, for now and flip it off. The realization dawns on her at once as her eyes widen.

“Yes, my sharp-tongued little one, you will be wearing this on our outing today. Should you get out of line or deviate from your character, I’ll remind you. Brilliant plan, when you think of it.” I say, mentally clapping myself on the back.

I turn, reaching back for her hand and pull her along behind me as we set off for the day.

This is going to be fucking fun!


	28. Good Vibrations

Edward’s POV:

The silent ride in the car was broken every few minutes by Bella’s frustrated sigh and constant movements. I have to hide my smirk behind my well-placed hand and turn up the radio a few notches. She is squirming in her seat, no doubt feeling weird with her newest ‘accessory’.

“For God’s sake, woman, stop fidgeting!” I growl at her after another huffing sigh.

“I can’t. This thing feels weird; try having it strapped to your balls sans underwear and see how you---Oh crap!” The last words of her statement dying off into a whimper as I flipped on the vibe to a low setting, watching her grip the door and center console with clenched hands.

“Sorry, didn’t quite catch the last of that thought, pet, care to repeat it?” The words falling out of my mouth with a sickeningly sweet tone, but the intention is crystal clear.

“No….no Master, forgive me Sir.” Her body trembling in the seat as she shifts trying to create some distance between her sensitive skin and the vibe, unsuccessfully, sagging back into the seat as I turn it off.

“That’s what I thought. I will break that smart mouth of yours, Isabella, mark my words…I have to.” I whisper the last part as I put the car in park and look out over the water. The surface is littered with boats of every kind, enjoying the warm sunny day. Navy Pier has always been one of my favorite places in Chicago. I’ve spent many a day and night here; sometimes partying with friends as a teen but as I’ve gotten older it’s become a place of solace. I come here to think, while watching the gentle ebb and flow of the waves. 

As I watch the graceful lines of a sail boat slide through the water, I’m reminded of a few times when Dad actually behaved like a father and took me sailing. Those days are some favorite memories in my fucked-up farce of a childhood. I can remember his laughter and mine as we sailed on the water, given our relationship now, it makes me wonder if that was every really a true memory or one I dreamt up to escape.

Without a second thought, I clasp her small hand in mine as we stroll, watching people and enjoying the sights. I’m pleased to see that she doesn’t shy away from me…..to any person watching, they would swear we’re a young couple in love. Looks can be deceiving as they say.

I ask if she’s thirsty and a small nod is her answer as I wait in line for the freshly made lemonade. I keep glancing over my shoulder watching her wander aimlessly checking out the variant of booths peddling everything from cheap jewelry to sunglasses. I place my order and notice two men approaching her and introducing themselves. Her tinkling laughter rises above the raucous laughter of children and incessant blather of the tourists.

I watch her small gestures that to me say she isn’t interested, but I know to them gives them a sliver of hope. I tuck my hand in my pocket and hold the little plastic remote, fingers moving over the controls to flip it on. I hear her gasp as she grabs hold of the park bench she’s next to, and sending the flirting puppies agog in concern. I see her head shake, swearing she’s okay through gritted teeth.

I can’t help but smirk as I stalk toward them, holding two glasses of lemonade. “Here you go, darling. Freshly squeezed.” I murmur as I place the cup into her trembling hand as I place a territorial kiss onto her temple.

“Sweetheart, introduce me to your new friends?” I ask, flicking the toy off as I withdraw my hand from my pocket.

“Um…..this is Seth and Paul.” Bella replies, her voice breathy and I notice a light sheen of sweat on her upper lip.

“Nice to meet you. Thank you for keeping my little Bella company while I got our lemonade. Sorry we can’t stay. We have much to do today.” I say with a smirk that says volumes as I tug her away. I hear their grumbling and I’m positive that the term ‘asshole’ is said more than once.

“I leave you alone for a second and the wolves descend, whatever am I going to do with you, Isabella?” I smirk with a well-placed and highly visible hand on her ass. She starts and relaxes back against me with a sigh and I throw an ‘eat shit and die’ look over my shoulder.

“Did you enjoy flirting with those boys, Isabella?” I ask, as my teeth find purchase on her earlobe and am thrilled to hear her sudden intake of breath.

“I…..I wasn’t flirting, Sir, they came up to me, I swear.” She murmurs and the conviction in her voice makes me believe her.

“I believe you. You just can’t help that you’re so desirable.” I whisper into her ear and watch her body shudder. 

I’m enjoying my time with her, just being here in the sunlight and strolling among the throng of people that vary in every step of the social hierarchy. It’s amazing to me that this is so easy with her, the conversation is light and the laughter flows freely. Of course, I notice the looks of guys from eight to eighty taking in her beauty. It gives me a twisted sense of pride to be here with her.

As we walk, I notice small things about Bella’s demeanor and mannerisms that go unnoticed to everyone around us, but stand out like a beacon to me given our ‘lessons’. No matter what, she’s always a step or two behind me. Even though she meets my eyes timidly, her head remains slightly bowed, never meeting the eyes of anyone else. She doesn’t even realize it, I think, but she’s exuding the submissive grace and subtlety that I’ve been taught this week to recognize.

Pulling on her hand, I pull her inside one of the buildings and into the stained glass exhibit. She gasps as she takes in the beautiful colored glass displayed in amazing pieces of artwork. The lighting amongst the exhibits nearly dark to showcase each one and providing the perfect cover for my hands sliding around her waist as she stands gazing at a display depicting a fallen angel. 

I know she feels how hard I am, pressed intimately against the gentle curve of her hips and spine. Her head drops back against my shoulder as we enjoy the quiet serene and nearly empty expanse, lost among the black drapes that hang to create little nooks and rooms. Her hips move slightly pulling away only to press back against me and forcing a throaty groan from my throat.

“Hmmm, did all of those men watching you and undressing you with their eyes make you hot, pet?” I ask as I sweep her long hair from her neck and place a fiery open-mouthed kiss to her neck.

“I didn’t notice, Sir.” She answers quietly, turning her face to mine.

“I did. I saw them watching you, watching your body move. But who do you belong to, sweetheart?” I murmuring as one hand delves into my pocket, turning the vibe on a low setting. Her knees tremble threatening to buckle as she sags against my arm wrapped around her waist. My other hand slides over the fabric of her dress, pressing against the buzzing toy at her clit and her breathing hitches.

“Somebody will see….please.” She whimpers, glancing around furtively for prying eyes, but it doesn’t keep her hips from pressing into my hand and forcing the vibe tighter against her flesh.

“Do you think I care if someone sees? Do you think it would bother me to make you cum with the entire world looking on? It wouldn’t, Isabella, you’re simply magnificent when you fall apart. It’s a shame to deny someone that sight, no?” Small whimpers are swallowed behind her teeth worrying her bottom lip as my hand moves back and forth, sliding the hidden pink silicone up and down her slit.

“Please….ungh….” She whispers, so lost in sensation that the entire Bears football team could storm through and she wouldn’t know it. Her arms reach over her head, grabbing handfuls of my hair and scratching her nails against my scalp because she knows it drives me crazy.

“Are you going to cum for me, pet? Are you going to release here in this public place where anyone could happen on us and see you panting for it, begging for it? Tell me, sweetheart, are you?” I growl into her ear, thrusting my hips against her sinful ass to get any friction on my cock.

“I can’t, please…” she whines quietly as my face splits in a proud smile.

“Oh, you can and you will, Isabella. You will because I command it. I want it and you will give it to me. Are we clear?” I remove my hand to reach into my pocket flipping the switch higher and pulling her against me as her knees buckle and her whimpering increases.

My hand returns to its sliding torture and her mouth opens in a silent scream as she trembles and tears splash against her cheeks and down onto my arm supporting her. I watch the emotions flutter over her face….tension, concentration, elation and release. Simply perfect.

I find the tiny remote in my pocket and flip it off and hear Bella’s shaky sigh as I turn her to face me. In the dim light, I can see the trails of wetness over her cheeks as I wipe them away with my thumbs, murmuring words of praise and encouragement.

“You’re so beautiful, baby girl. I’m so proud of you my sexy little Bella.” I kiss her upturned face planting a sweet kiss on each cheek before covering her mouth with my own, my tongue languidly moving against hers, enjoying the feel of her body against mine.

“Now, I want you to go to the bathroom and remove the toy, clean it and store it in your purse. I think you’ve had enough of that kind of sweet torture for the day.” I say sweeping her hair back away from her face and kissing the smooth skin of her forehead gently as she nods her agreement.

“Off with you. I’ll be waiting right here.” I say, chuckling and re-arranging my cock who is weeping in my pants from neglect.

Bella’s eyes sweep over the bulge in my jeans and raises an eyebrow as an invitation. “Oh, believe me sweetheart, if I knew we wouldn’t go to jail for lewd acts you’d be on your knees with my dick tickling your tonsils in mere seconds. But, what can I say; I don’t look good in orange.” I chuckle, swatting her ass playfully as she giggles and scurries away.

I look down and mutter, “Yeah, yeah, I know. I’m glutton for punishment.” My dick smacks against my zipper in agreement.


	29. Hood Ornament

Edward’s POV:

After a bit longer of wandering the Pier, we walk back to the car hand-in-hand. She questions me relentlessly about where we’re going now, but I don’t give in smirking as I keep her in the dark. A short drive later, I pull up to the Farmer’s Market. She smiles as we climb out of the car.

“What?” I ask, thrilled as her tiny hand wraps around mine without any provocation.

“The Farmer’s Market?” She asks as we weave through the different stalls featuring ripe tomatoes and corn on the cob. 

“I love this place. I try to buy as much produce as I can here to support the locals and it’s so damn good. Plus, you gotta love the samples.” I chuckle as we’re offered chunks of freshly grown tomatoes. Bella moans as she tastes the fresh red fruit.

“See what I mean.” I smirk as I grab a reusable woven basket and place several of the tomatoes inside. 

We wander about and Bella’s like a kid in a candy store, easily filling our basket to overflowing with green beans, corn and asparagus spears. She lets out a little squeal and grabs another basket as we survey the fruit grabbing apples, pears and a cantaloupe. I watch her with amazement as she flits around quickly. I reach out to stop her and she nearly bounces on her toes with excitement. 

I take a plump strawberry from the offered plate and smirk as I place the fruit at her lips. Her eyebrow arches delicately as she bites into it, eyes closing in bliss. Before I even register what I’m doing, I lean forward to swipe at the pearl of juice resting on her lower lip. I pull back slightly and my eyes search hers before we lean into each other simultaneously. 

Our mouths move unhurriedly as I taste the sweetness on her tongue as mine slides into her mouth and her fingers slide across my chest. All the hustle and bustle around us fades in my ears as we kiss sweetly and right here, right now….it’s perfect. As we break apart, several women surrounding us release an ‘awww’ much to our chagrin. I clear my throat as she twists a lock of hair around her finger as her cheeks flame with color.

“C’mon.” I say as we walk toward the large building in front of us hearing Bella gasp as we step through the open green steel double doors. The scent hits you immediately as you step inside, the mixing of the delicate flora and the subtle earthiness of dirt. As far as you can see are flowers of every type and variety. Bella’s eyes are sparkling as they sweep over the vast expanse.

“Go on….pick something pretty.” I say as she squeals running forward to stick her nose into the fragrant stems breathing deeply and moaning at the scent. Her hands fly as she picks several stems holding them in her hand and taking a few only to place them back in their prospective places.

I laugh out loud whenever her pretty faces scrunches up as she sniffs a flower she obviously doesn’t appreciate. I can’t help it; she’s just too fucking adorable. Before long, her hands are overflowing with a beautiful arrangement as I struggle to hold onto both of our baskets. 

There is a brief disagreement between us at the register as she tries to pay for her flowers. We bicker back and forth until finally I plunk the baskets of fruits and vegetables on the counter and lean close to her ear, growling lowly.

“If you even suggest paying for those goddamn flowers again, your ass will be brilliant red because I’ll spank it so hard you won’t sit for a week! Do. You. Understand. Isabella?”

Her gaze swings to mine and immediately her head lowers and whispers, “Yes, Sir.” 

“Good.” I say as I pull the credit card from my wallet and hand it to the wide-eyed cashier who looks back and forth between Bella and I but keeps her mouth shut thankfully.

I struggle to carry the brown paper bags brimming with produce as Bella stomps behind me on our way to the car. I smirk because she can’t see me do it. I won and while I’d never admit it that fact makes me giddy….in a totally masculine way! What? I’m a guy, we’re competitive, and we like to win. That isn’t a bad thing, is it? Oh, shut up, it is not!

I sigh placing the bags in the backseat as Bella jerks open the car door and plops herself inside with a huff. Oh, so this is how we’re going to play it? Okay, fine….game on, you little brat! I get inside the car and I bite the inside of my jaw to keep from laughing seeing her arms crossed over her chest and a frown/pout marring her face. Petulant much?

I look over to her and she won’t meet my gaze and stares straight ahead. I sigh loudly and grip the steering wheel, preparing for the worst.

“Is there a problem, Bella?” I ask placating her behavior because honestly her little hissy fit is turning me on.

“I’m fine.” She replies curtly, looking at her nails.

“Really? So you aren’t pissed that I paid for our stuff? You aren’t throwing a little girl fit, right?” I say with a smirk as I start the car and pull into traffic.

I can’t hear the words muttered under her breath but I distinctly hear the words ‘domineering asshole’ paired with some colorful adjectives. I chuckle lowly as the silence falls as I drive. The radio is playing low and I don’t care enough to turn it up and fill the void.

Her little impudent stunt has run its course with me as I pull into the garage and push the button to close the door. She pushes open the door to flee inside the house as my fingers wrap around her wrist before she can.

“Let me go.” She seethes and I chuckle as I shake my head negatively. 

“Oh no, little girl, you see I’ve had it up to here with your behavior.” I say marking above my eyes. “This ends right now. I refuse to watch you sulk and stomp all night and basically be a pain in my ass.” I say, knowing my words will ignite her. I’m right.

“Why you arrogant son-of-a-bitch! I’ll act anyway I please and if it irritates you, more the better.” She says with a confident smug grin.

The realization smacks me in the face. This is what I’ve been missing. Her fire. I can appreciate the things Jasper and Alice have taught us. I can appreciate anyone that finds pleasure in that lifestyle. I value facets of it, the absolute trust…the knowing your partner and meeting their every need….that I get. But, this is what drives me wild….her attitude, her fire, the gleam of defiance in her eyes. I will play this part to get those bastards, but truth be known, this is what gets me.

I grip her face in my hands halting the string of profanities falling from her lips as mine forcefully slashes against hers. My tongue wrapping around sucking hers into my mouth as she groans into it and hands fly over fabric, tearing it from flesh in a pulling and frantic motion. 

In the blink of an eye, we’re both gloriously naked and hands are flying over the landscape of revealed flesh, gripping hands and shuttered breaths. I’m not gentle as I press her down onto the warmed metal of the car hood. Her sighs assure me that she wants this as much as I do. A quick feel of wet slickness and I’m thrusting deep.

Her fingers claw against the painted metal trying to hold onto anything to anchor her and I’m unrelenting. My hips thrust hard over and over again as her walls grip me tightly enough that my eyes cross in pleasure. The grunts, groans and whispered encouragements of ‘faster’, ‘oh god’ and ‘right there’ ring out along with the unmistakable sound of flesh smacking against flesh.

There’s nothing soft and romantic about it. It’s pure unadulterated lust at its finest. It’s banal fucking at its best. It feels so goddamn good. One vicious slam sends the cars alarm blaring and headlights flashing as Jake’s raucous barks join the choir from inside the house. I don’t care…I don’t care that the harsh sound makes my eardrums rattle, but still doesn’t drown Bella’s throaty cries as she tightens around me making each thrust a fight to get deeper inside.

Her scream of release raising above the noise and my mouth mutters ‘fuck, fuck, fuck’ as I feel my balls tighten up into my body. I grunt with each movement of my hips as her wetness splashes onto the pristine metal of the car hood. My eyesight flares white as I cum, punctuating each thrust with a roar. 

Boneless with the immense release, I slouch onto her splayed out on the hood. Her giggles interrupt my mindless numb as she holds up the windshield wiper blade in her hand as the car continues to scream its outrage.

“Ooops, I think I broke it.” She says with a laugh as Jake’s bark agrees.


	30. Under the Microscope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irish Note: this chapter contains references of sexual abuse, physical abuse and drug use. If this is a trigger for you, I’m warning you now, please don’t read.

Edward’s POV:

Finally, I get the fucking car to stop blaring and flashing and Bella screams in laughter still holding the windshield wiper in her hand as she bends at the waist with gasping breaths. I look down at myself and then at her, both of us buck-ass naked and join in. It’s so ridiculous even I can’t make shit like that up.

The giggles and chuckles continue as we hand each other clothing strung out over the entire garage. The damn bursts open again as tears flow down Bella’s face watching me climb up to reach her dress from the top of the SUV. One of my socks is MIA and I don’t give a flying fuck. I’m enjoying the moment here. Busting a nut and laughter….doesn’t get much better than that.

She’s clinging to me trying to catch her breath as we stumble into the kitchen. To the unknowing observer, you’d swear we’re drunk or high. Of course, we are attacked by the fur ball from Hell. I think Jake knows when we’re fucking….it feeds his adrenaline or makes him miss his balls, I don’t know but the pooch needs a Valium.

“Jesus, Jake…cool it!” I yell as Bella jumps into my arms to get away from the wicked tongue of death, which spurs the damn dog to jump up after her. I’m swinging her around like a rag doll and we’re screaming with amused outrage…..until the front door slams shut.

The laughter dies in my throat as a very pissed off, and scary as fuck (if I’m being honest) Jasper stalking toward us down the hall. “Jas, man….what are you doing here? I told you no lessons toda—“

“What.The.FUCK.Did.You.Do?” Jasper seethes as a distraught Alice runs behind him, her hands on his arm to try to slow him down or at least calm him the fuck down.

“What do you mean? We didn’t do anything…well, Bella broke the car but a good orgasm will do that for ya.” I chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. Jasper’s face tells us he isn’t amused…not by a long-shot. 

“Well, I don’t know Edward….you fucking tell me!” He says through gritted teeth as his jaw muscles flex in anger as he takes out his phone, presses a few buttons and turns it. On the screen, is a grainy photo of what I know is Bella and I in the stained glass exhibit. The lights showcasing the glass casting almost ethereal light on Bella’s face back on my shoulder, her expression blissful and highlighting my arm and hand buried between her legs.

“Oh.My.God.” Bella gasps as a shaking hand covers her mouth. “How did you…did you follow us…why didn’t you say--” Each phrase she utters rising in volume.

“I wish to God I had and that it was me who was there to witness your perpetual horniness in wide open fucking public! But, no….I assumed you both would be staying here and I don’t know actually preparing for the fucking Armageddon we’ll be facing on Friday. Well, my friends, today is your goddamn lucky day!” He’s pacing now, well more like stalking around the kitchen in a circle. Alice sags against the counter and watches him with a delicate hand rubbing small circles into her temple.

“What are you talking about, Jasper?” I ask running a hand through my hair, dreading where our conversation is heading. The impending feeling of doom blossoms in my gut with each second he doesn’t answer me.

“Jasper….” Bella asks her eyes wide and shining and I know it’s not from the happy tears we just shared what seems like an eternity ago.

“I got this little gem from Aro. Seems he and Caius were viewing a friend’s stained glass work and just happened upon a….and I quote ‘exceptionally delicious scene’. So, he sent me the picture along with a text to have both of you at the club tonight to meet Caius and Marcus. You just landed yourselves in a big steaming pile of shit!” Jasper yells as he finds purchase on a glass vase on the island and flinging it against the wall shattering it into a million pieces startling Alice and Bella and even me.

“Jas….sweetheart.” Alice turns heaving Jasper toward her, placing her small hands on his face and bringing her forehead against his whispering to him softly. I can’t help but watch in awe as his face softens under her hands and he takes deep shuttering breaths until a smile breaks his face. I think all the parties present release a huff of relief.

I search Bella’s face and see the despair and uneasiness radiating from her and unconsciously find myself drawing closer to her, placing my hands on her sagging shoulders and giving them what I hope is a comforting squeeze. I’m surprised to feel her body back into me and I slide my hands down her arms, feeling her small fingers gripping my own. 

“We’ll figure it out, sweetheart. I will protect you, no matter what.” I whisper against her ear, softly but emphatically. I don’t know how I’ll accomplish it, but the words I’m whispering are true. In such a short time with Bella, given the irony of circumstances we were thrust into, I’ll do everything in my power to protect her.

I don’t know where this feeling of protective possessiveness is coming from. If we weren’t facing down the Devil, truth is it would scare the mortal shit out of me, but I don’t have the indulgence of time to dwell on it.

“What’s the game plan, Jasper? What does this mean? What’s expected?” I ask and Jasper and I share a look and without words have an entire conversation between us exchanging the grave nature of the situation we’re in.

“I think it’s time you learned mine and Alice’s story….maybe then you’ll understand.” He mumbles as Alice strokes his face.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A few minutes later finds us all in the living room, Jasper and Alice side by side on the couch, every line of their sides molded against each other. Her small fragile hand gripping his with white knuckled strength as her eyes light on anything around the room other than Bella and me.

I sit in the comfortable chair and without a second’s hesitation, pull Bella down onto my lap. Something tells me the story we’re about to hear is going to require comfort on both of our parts. Jasper’s other hand traces the outline of the decorate centerpiece on the coffee table, tracing over the fluid lines of the sculpture readying himself for the tale he’s about to tell.

Jasper’s voice, quiet and calm, rings out through the silence of the room as he begins to talk. “When I first moved to Chicago, I was fresh out of college and just itching to escape my parent’s hold in Texas. They weren’t happy that I was going away from home, but I knew it was time. I knew my sexual appetite ran a bit toward the outer extreme, but when you’re a frat boy in college, girls see you as the dangerous bad boy. It worked for a while. I got offered a job at an architectural firm here in Chicago, and leapt at the chance to leave the one-stoplight town life behind.”

He huffs out a sigh and with Alice’s hands combing through his hair he continues. “A friend of mine, who dabbled in S/M, told me of this club that catered to every perverse fantasy you could ever imagine. I have to admit, the idea thrilled me. God, I was so young and stupid.”

I’m mesmerized by watching Bella’s chest rise and descend as she breathes deeply. It’s soothing, but at the back of my mind…I’m almost afraid to hear his words.

“After many weeks of scene parties and visiting other clubs and doing scenes with the available submissives, I garnered Aro’s attention and was invited to attend one of their parties at Peccato. Thing is, I was so goddamn excited about it. I thought I was the shit and that a little hair-pulling and ass-smacking made me a God. Boy, was I a fool.” Jasper chuckles darkly as he shakes his dirty blonde curls.

“I think they could’ve stamped my forehead as ‘novice’ as I went there that night. You can’t even imagine the perversion they have there. Some of it was tame, in comparison, but other scenes were just abuse in the vilest form. Some of them literally turned my stomach, and I’m not the least bit faint at heart. But to see the way these women were being treated, beaten, bloodied….it’s isn’t BDSM. It’s hell on earth.” His voice lowers in anger and the darkness in his eyes changes his whole demeanor.

“As I stumbled through the wreckage, I came to a scene room that changed me forever.” His small smile lighting the lines of his face as Alice returns it, pure adoration reflected in both. “I saw this little lady and my heart thundered in my chest, and then I realized what was being done to her.” His voice gravels and his hands grip his knees as his jaw works reflexively.

“Shhhh….baby, it’s okay. Tell them, they need to know what they are walking into.” Alice says softly placing a soft kiss on his mouth. They share an intimate look and Jasper continues.

“Caius had her suspended in chains, spinning her around and around the tract work so everyone could see the drugged look on her face and the ribbons of bloody welts covering her from neck to ankle. It was obvious that she had no conscious thought as to what was happening to her. Her eyes were dilated and her head lolled. In a moment of fleeting lucidity, her eyes met mine and that’s what changed me.” Jasper runs a loving hand over her spiky black hair in reverence.

“I’m sorry, Jas….I can’t….I’m….Jake, you need to go out?” Alice asks and as she utters the word ‘out’, Jake is a tail-wagging bundle of fur galloping through the house to the kitchen door. Jasper pauses until he hears the door click shut and the look of pain on his face is crippling.

“We’ve worked a long time through therapy, both solo and a couple, but it still is hard for her to recall it. I watched Caius wield everything from whips to knives to slice her; he got more and more thrilled with each moan of pain she gave. I thought I would be sick, but for her sake, I couldn’t leave.” Jasper stands, running his palms up and down the thighs of his jeans as he paces.  
“Every moment I prayed that he’d finished with her, he brought on some new implement of torture. It had nothing to do with pleasure it was sadism in the most violent way. After she was bloody and nearly unconscious with pain, he took her for all of us to see…..anally, with no lube, no preparation whatsoever. She screamed out and God, I felt so helpless. When he was finished, he simply released her, letting her fall to the floor. No sympathy, no aftercare, no nothing!” Jasper’s paces become quicker as his hands become alive, gesturing….gripping his hair, wiping his hands over his face.

Bella gasps in a breath of shock and I see the tears tumbling down her cheeks. “Oh, Jasper…no!” She whispers and leans into my embrace further. I run comforting hands down her arms, embracing her tightly.

“I found out afterward after asking around that Alice was ‘bought’, sold by her crackwhore mother for a couple grand. She was essentially an orphan sold to the highest bidder. I was determined to save her. I sold everything I had, cashed in my trust fund, liquidated everything and propositioned Aro for her freedom. Caius, being the cold hearted bastard he is, thrust her toward me sneering that he was ‘tired of her’ and she was a lousy submissive.” Jasper flings himself back down onto the sofa, and a smile graces his face as he watches Alice through the ceiling to floor windows in the living room playfully rolling around with Jake.

“She’s come so far from the shell she was. I, with help, nursed her back to health and got her psychological help to overcome what that bastard and his brothers had done to her. Little by little, she has blossomed into that.” He points to the windows as Bella and I turn and watch her laugh loudly as Jake snaps at a butterfly. She looks so free and happy, you’d never look at her and know that she’s been through hell and back many times.

“You two HAVE to stop them. Alice isn’t the only one; these assholes have a virtual harem of women they use and abuse and thrust them off into the first sicko’s hands that show interest. All their girls are there, doped out of their minds….they thankfully don’t know half of what is done to them, but it isn’t right goddamnit. It isn’t what this lifestyle is about!” Jasper says vehemently.

“So, you’ve seen this human trafficking first-hand? And the drugs?” Bella asks, determined, and I see that agent look in her eye that I know so well.

“Yes, and I wish that was the extent of their reach, but I’ve heard rumors of gun deals also. You have to stop them. They can’t continue to do this.” Jasper says, and the helplessness in his eyes hits a strong nerve with me.

“Why do you stay here, Jasper, why subject Alice to seeing her tormentor at every turn?” I ask, vehemently.

“Because the last time we tried to leave Chicago, I found myself with a 9mm in my mouth and the promise that Alice’s next scene with Caius, she wouldn’t walk away.” Jasper says sadly, watching the variant of emotions play on his face.

“Well, it seems we have an appearance to get ready for then. Are you ready for it, sweetheart?” I ask Bella and the sinister smirk on her face brings a smile to mine.

“Those motherfuckers are going down.” She hisses, and damn it makes my dick twitch.


	31. Uninhibited

Edward’s POV:

Hearing Alice and Jasper’s story was enough to piss me off and turn my stomach. It signifies even more in my mind that we have to do whatever it takes to collar these bastards once and for all. As we get ready to meet the devils in their own playground, little is said. I think each of us is mentally preparing for it….solidifying the game plan internally. We know what’s on the line. Tonight is the first test. The silence between us seems to be the catalyst to center us on what steps we need to accomplish our goal.

I can’t even count the number of times we share looks…looks of fear, looks of wanting, and looks of determination. I try not to notice the way her skin ripples as she dresses. I feel a sense of loss as she tugs the black fabric up over her ass and fixes it into place. It takes everything within me not to pull her to me as her slender feet slide into those ‘fuck me’ heels. The groan emitted from my throat can’t be contained as she shakes out her dark hair back over her shoulders.

The need to feel her against me is overwhelming. I don’t even second guess myself as I softly grip her arm and turn her to face me. Her eyes go wide an infinite second before we’re kissing. My lips mold against hers as my tongue slides into her mouth and is rewarded by her wanton moan. Her hands slide into my hair, scratching lightly against my scalp in the way she knows makes me weak in the knees.

I feel her curves pressed intimately against me and in this moment it’s all I need. Right here, right now nothing in the world matters but her. The way she feels in my arms, her mouth against mine kissing the life out of me. It feels right and honestly, and it scares the shit out of me.

We break apart, each of us gasping for breath and as our eyes search each other, we both smile. It’s a smile of promise and of being on the same page. We can’t know exactly what we’re walking into, but her smile concretes my need to do it. We’re in this together.

“You ready sweets?” I murmur, smoothing her back from her face.

“Yup, let’s do this.” She says gently.

Xoxoxoxoxo

 

The ride to the club is tension filled, to say the least. I can count the number of words spoken on one hand. Alice’s eyes flit to each of us as she wrings her hands constantly. Her intense fear is palpable and her worried glances break my heart for her and Jasper all over again. I don’t even think as I reach across the seat and squeeze her hand in hopefully a comforting gesture. She smiles in a small way, blinking away the wetness glittering in her eyes. One shimmering tear escapes making a track down her cheek and my thumb wipes it away gently. Jasper watches the exchange with a worried look.

“Shhh, we’ll take care of this Alice. You’ll never have to be afraid of these bastards again…I promise you that.” I murmur and her timid smile through her tears is enough to fuel my determination to make this right.

Xoxoxoxoxo

The bouncer’s salacious smile as I give him my ‘assumed’ name is enough to up my level of tension tenfold. The club itself reminds me of a throwback to the heyday of the Rat pack in Vegas. It’s all elegant lines and subdued opulence. Even the serving girls seem capable of breaking into a showgirl routine at any given moment. It reeks of class and snobbish confidence.

I feel Bella close on my heels and I don’t give a shit what ‘rules’ I’m breaking as I grip her hand to anchor to me. I watch Aro approach with a sinister smile, rubbing his hands together in a fucking creepy way.

“Edward, so nice to see you again. So glad you and the beautiful Bella accepted our invitation.” I try not to flinch as he embraces me placing kisses on both of my cheeks. Bella’s face gives away nothing as he repeats the same treatment to her.

“Aro, we’re honored to be here as your guests. Thank you for the invitation.” I say, pulling Bella back against my body to break his hold on her.

“We’re so glad to have you. Ah, Jasper and the lovely Alice. You’ve been so scarce lately…tsk, tsk, tsk.” Aro says darkly as he shakes Jasper’s hand and places a kiss on Alice’s cheek. She can’t suppress the full body shudder as his lips meet her skin.

“John, a bottle of our finest Cristal for our friends please.” Aro says, eyes searching each of us.

“Sealed please.” I say, remembering Jasper’s words. “I’m sorry, I have trust issues. You understand, don’t you Aro?”

Aro’s smile doesn’t reach his eyes. “Of course, my friend, sealed bottle John.” He calls out over his shoulder, his eyes never leaving mine. I can’t look down or away, I will not show this greasy little shit any weakness.

“Much appreciated…..friend.” My eyebrow arches at the term and his cold smile is sinister. You want to play, punk ass, bring it. It’s going to be such a pleasure to know that I’m going to be an intrical part of making you Big Bubba’s bitch for a very long time. The thought of that brings an echoing smile to my own face.

John returns, as instructed, with the tray of glasses and unopened bottle. I open it myself and pour the glasses for each of us. I am even nice enough to hand the pompous fuckhead his, see I can play nice in the sandbox. Small talk is made over various things, such as my ‘business’ and incidental facts about mine and Bella’s lives together. We’ve been over the case file so much; it’s seamless as the lies roll off our tongues. Aro even engages Jasper and Alice in our conversation. To any outsider looking in, it would seem that we were old friends catching up over an albeit perverted night on the town.

The first bottle disappears rather quickly and a second one is delivered, again unopened. After refilling our glasses again, I carefully sip at mine….I’m nowhere near buzzed even, but I need to keep a level head. I have this inkling that something unexpected is going to happen and I hate surprises.

Bella giggles a little and I have to wonder if the champagne bubbles are going to her head. Her face shows the slightest flush and her eyes are twinkling with the unspoken knowledge between us. Aro insists on showing us around and leads us through several open corridors, various scenes playing in each room, with couples reclining in expensive chairs surrounding the ‘stage’ in their own somewhat private alcoves. It reminds me an upper-crust version of a peep show, without the glass and the cum-stains on the seats. My eyes dart around fortuitously taking in every detail of the floor plan, each exit and the security placed at each. I store each fact deep in my brain because I know at some point and time in the very near future, I’ll need this information.

“Ahhh, Marcus….Caius, there you are. Come meet Edward and his Bella.” Aro’s voice practically slithers over me as I watch the two men approach us. One is statuesque, towering over my stature by at least two inches; his strong facial features look positively bored as he pushes his lackluster long curls from his face. The other instantly causes my hackles to rise. He stood only 5’9” or 5’10”, but he oozed predatory dominance. His nearly white blonde hair is parted severely and falling to his shoulders, but it’s his eyes that I notice first. Nearly black in the dim lights, you can almost see the sadism from those depthless orbs. Bella, unconsciously, steps closer to me as his eyes sweep over her. His grin is spiteful and malicious as they in turn sweep over Alice and the fear radiating off of her small frame is palpable. Jasper’s jaw clenches as do his hands at his sides.

“Well, well….fresh meat. My absolute favorite.” The blonde bastard’s voice oozes over me like slime, immediately bringing forth the feeling of degradation and danger. He’s the one….the one we’re after. While Aro and his sleazy demeanor are distasteful, this is the bastard I want to see weeping and crying out for mercy. He’s the dangerous one, the one that will do whatever the hell he pleases and fuck the consequences.

“Caius, now…now. Show our new friends some hospitality, yes?” Marcus sighs, eyes wandering around listlessly, hand waving around dismissively. So, this is Caius. Will be my pleasure to rip you limb from limb asshole….you’ll look perfect bent over serving every asshole in that prison. When I’m done with you, you’ll be begging for the needle.

“Caius, this is Edward Carter and his lovely, Bella. Of course, you know Jasper and Alice.” Aro said, clapping his hands together in glee like a happy child, nearly bouncing on his toes with excitement.

“Pleasure to meet you, Caius….Marcus. Thank you for allowing us to be here.” I say, gripping each pale hand determinedly and firmly, maybe exerting a little extra pressure on Caius hand. Sue me, I’ll do anything I can to hurt this little fucker.

“Pleasure is ours, Edward. Aro told us about witnessing your little rendezvous with your lovely and was quite impressed. Although my tastes run a little more primal than most, I thought it warranted a trial here. I’m looking forward to seeing your little dog and pony show this weekend.” His smirk is condescending and it pisses me off to no end, the little gnat….but it doesn’t show. 

I smile and meet his gaze head-on. “Well, I hope we can keep your interest Caius. I tend to be a bit more sophisticated and firm with my sub, so a heavy hand isn’t needed. I find a Master who uses his own strength and the subs fear to control her to be a bit elementary. I have no problem having Bella obey my every whim with merely my voice. I could give you some pointers, if you like.” I know I’m goading him and that I’m being reckless and stupid, but I can’t help it. The little turd gets under my skin.

Caius loud laughter startles us all. “Oh, Edward, I think I’m going to like you and your smart tongue. It’s refreshing to have someone actually have a backbone around me. Well, I must go prepare. Stick around Edward; you can give me those ‘pointers’ after my scene.” His hand taps me on the shoulder several times, as he walks away chuckling.

Marcus glides away with a casual flick of his hand and Aro’s loud clap is followed by his uncontrollable giggles. “Oh, that was just splendid, wasn’t it? I’m so glad Caius was pleased with you Edward. We’re equal partners, of course, but Caius is the hardest to please.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re pleased, Aro.” I said, hopefully sincerely and really hoped I wasn’t staring at his odd behavior like a slack-joweled yokel. He was a freaky little fucker.

“I have your seats reserved for Caius’ scene. Bella and Edward are here and Alice and Jasper, you’re seated to their right.” Aro says excitedly as his hand sweeps to an alcove to his left and the ‘reserved’ sign is removed by a mountain in a black suit.

“Aro, I need a word with Edward for a moment, if you please.” Jasper’s voice is tight with tension.

“I need the facilities, please.” Bella says quietly. Aro jumps at the chance to please.

“Oh, I’ll escort you myself, dear Bella. Edward, I’ll have John bring you a fresh…unsealed bottle, of course.” Aro chuckles, and leads Bella away before either of us can give any kind of objection. Bella’s eyes find mine over her shoulder, and the silent confidence I see there eases the pounding of my heart being separated from her here.

‘Really, Edward? You’re baiting him? Do you know how fucking stupid and dangerous that is?” 

“I’m sorry, Jasper. I know….it’s just something about that guy just gets under my skin. I couldn’t help it; he needs to be pulled down a rung or two, pompous bastard.” I say seething.

“I understand that, E, believe me I do. But for God’s sake, don’t make the dangerous situation any worse. You don’t know what he’s capable of, of what I’ve seen firsthand that he can do. Rein it in, yeah?” Jasper says in a huff.

“Got it. Yeah, you’re right. Hey, do you think Bella is okay with him?” I look back toward the restrooms, nervously.

“She won’t let him get her off to herself. She’ll be okay. Listen, Alice and I are going to mingle. I won’t put her through watching Caius scene. It’s too much. We’ll meet you at the bar over there afterwards.” Jasper says calmingly and I nod as I look again toward the bathrooms. No sign of Bella yet, but it’s only been a few moments.

I relax in the plush seat, sinking into the velvet expanse and nodding at John as a fresh tray is placed on the table. I view the stage, noting the expansive wooden table in the center…no padding in sight, with hooks and O-rings littering the sides. The table off to the side holds a top laden with implements, none of which look the least bit pleasurable. The music changes to a low, screaming male voice and the stage is instantly bathed in red light. Caius makes his way forward, clad in only black leather pants and heavy black boots. He pulls roughly on the thick chain leash attached to the blindfolded naked blonde.

I startle as Bella slides gracefully onto my lap, the waves of her long hair secluding her face. “I was starting to worry.” I say against the side of her face.

She giggles lowly and tucks her head against my shoulder, whispering “Sorry”. I’m shocked to see that the blonde on stage has no collar on, the chain making deep red welts against the paleness of her neck. Caius isn’t gentle as he tugs relentlessly, and chuckles sinisterly each time she whimpers. In the blink of an eye, his pants are undone releasing himself and pulling her hair roughly slams himself into her throat, holding her struggling form there choking and gagging as saliva pools over her chin. My body tenses instantly wanting to go to her and save her from this sadistic bastard, until he finally releases her as she chokes and gasps for breath a second before he rams his dick back down her throat, roaring with laughter as her body struggles for air.

Bella begins to turn her head toward this macabre scene. “No!” I growl, tucking her head back against my shoulder and away from this disturbing event. She doesn’t need to see this, hell; I don’t need to see this. I hear the slurs he’s throwing at her, vile things that should never be spoken to another human being. 

Bella’s hands roam over my chest and her lips attach to my neck, licking and sucking at the skin as my pulse rages beneath it. My hand smoothing over her hair keeps her face turned away from the stage, but I’m sure the whimpers and screams of the girl up there don’t escape her ears.

She wiggles suggestively in my lap, and given what I’m witnessing before me, I’m man enough to say that it isn’t doing a damn thing. What I’m seeing is in no way sexy, there’s no pleasure for the woman, there’s only sadism on steroids. A soft whimper from Bella’s throat as her tiny teeth grip onto the skin of my neck and suck has my hand wrapped in her hair, pulling her gaze to mine.

I look into her glassy dilated pupils and the soft, almost sleepy look on her face. She’s blinking lazily with a curling smile on her lips. Oh no! Fuck no!

“Bella, look at me Bella. Sweetheart, did you eat or drink anything while you were away from me?” I ask, getting only a lazy smile and bright eyes.

I shake her a little watching her head bobble like one of those goofy dolls. “Bella, baby, answer me, did you eat or drink anything while you went to the restroom? It’s important, can you tell me?” I ask, and the perspiration breaks out on my forehead as the blonde screams in pain before us.

“Nooooooo, the nice lady who gave out towels in the bathroom watched my drink for me. Isn’t that nice of her? I gave her a….a…..a tip!” She giggles quietly and my world collapses. Oh fucking hell! I pull my cell phone out of my pants pocket and try to contain the wiggling mass of woman on my lap. I press in a couple of keys holding the phone to my ear.

“Jasper. Fuck, Jasper, we have a problem!”


	32. Sleeping with an Octopus

Edward:

I can’t help but watch in horror as I take in her drugged face. Of all the stupid things! I can feel my anger rise at her reckless behavior. I know we’re being watched closely, so I allow her touches and soft lips on the skin of my cheek as I pretend to actually be interested in the sick sideshow going on in front of me. The blonde’s back is laced with welts, some crimson appearing in the deepest ones as that spineless bastard hits with glee. Her screams have died to mere whimpers and she appears to be seconds away from the blissful darkness of unconsciousness.

I keep my eyes anywhere but there, focusing on the top of the blonde’s head or finding an interesting spot in the wall behind them. I have not one iota of desire to see that ignorant toad extract all his shortcomings in the dick department out on the clueless female he’d chosen for the night. I have to distract myself also from the writhing sexy ball of woman on my lap. She’s far too sexy for her own good and she’s currently making my life hell.

I sense Jasper’s presence before he has a chance to say a word, as he bends down beside the seat, also avoiding the sick scene on the stage.

“Edward, what’s wrong? You sounded tense.” Jasper says lowly, eyebrow arching watching the brunette on my lap.

“It seems Bella left her drink with the bathroom attendant while she hit the head. It was ‘refreshed’ without her knowledge.” My voice tight with anger and frustration as a high pitched wail echoes through the corridor, forcing my eyes forward to see the girl on stage, arms wrenched back at an unusual angle as Caius plows into her viciously.

“What? Oh shit…..Shelley?!? Christ!” Jasper seethes and his hand closes over the arm of the chaise, white knuckled and tight.

“Shelley?” I ask and disengage Bella’s wandering hand from gripping my traitorous cock.

“She’s worked for the Volturi for years. She’s unassuming, in her seventies and evil as hell. She must have been told by Aro to spike Bella’s drink. Fuck!!” He mutters darkly, watching Bella’s movements with something akin to pain on his face. I wonder if he’s recalling Alice’s own dark days at the hands of these bastards.

Caius’ snarling dismount couldn’t have come at a better time. I watch as he stands proudly and spits onto the girl’s back before him as she falls to the stage…..the pompous asshole. He uses her long hair to wipe his dick and chuckles as he leaves the stage with an exaggerated swagger, leaving her limp body to be collected by the ‘men in black’.

“That’s our cue; get us the fuck out of here, Jasper.” I say, struggling to stand and hoisting Bella into my arms. Jasper makes quick work of fending through the crowd, hand gripped onto Alice’s in a death grip. Bella’s head lolls to the side with a drunken giggle and I breathe a little easier as I spy the door. We’re almost there, just a few steps more.

“Leaving so soon, friend?” Aro says, sliding into our path effortlessly.

His voice grates on my every nerve. I want to rip his throat out for what he’s done to Bella. I can picture his eyes bulging as his blood travels over my hands in a warm rush. I want it, fuck, I crave it, but I can’t dwell on it now. I have to get Bella out of here and think.

“Sorry, Aro seems my little one can’t handle your champagne.” I arch an eyebrow at him as Bella’s head falls back listlessly as she giggles in a wild, careless manner.

Aro grips her chin and turns her face to view her dilated eyes and dreamy expression. He chuckles darkly “You can thank me later.” He murmurs as his fingers caress the creamy expanse of her cheek.

I nod, because if I open my mouth, the whole ruse will be spoiled. I want to rant at him and scream about what he does to innocent women, but I can’t. I bite my tongue until the metallic, coppery taste of my blood explodes over my tongue and stride forward, strolling through the opened doors and into the dark.

I unceremoniously load her into the car without pomp and circumstance and curse under my breath as she slides sinuously into my lap. Jasper and Alice slide in and the door closes with a resounding slam. As the car is set into motion, so is Bella, as her hips undulate against my crotch, her kisses hot and wanting. I fight to control her wandering hands and keep her still.

“What a fucked up mess.” I mutter, and dislodge her seeking hand that’s gripping my traitorous cock.

“I should’ve known better than allow her to go with him, Edward, I’m sorry.” Jasper says, and his eyes hold volumes of regret.

“Jasper, this isn’t your fault. I should’ve been more aware. I never thought Aro would pull this shit so fast. Bella, honey, please.” I beg as I disengage her lips from sucking the life out of me through my neck. I feel the burn and know I will sport the mother of all hickeys in the morning.

Bella shakes out her hair and grins, plopping into the seat beside me. “So, what do we know?” I gape at her face and see her impish smile and deadly determination.

“Bella, wait, you didn’t?” Alice exclaims with a hint of awe at the transformation of the woman in front of us.

“Alice…really? I didn’t make it this far in the ATF by trusting men. No offense.” She says with a smirk as her eyes pass from me to Jasper.

“None taken.” I murmur, still searching her face for the drugged up girl that I carried out of the club.

“Wait. The drink….you didn’t?” I say, obviously being reduced to half sentences.

She snorts in laughter, her whole body shaking with mirth. “Are you kidding? What do you take me for, Edward, a novice Probie? Dream on, pretty boy.” She says, producing a small vial of liquid from the tight bodice of her dress. “I poured a little into it while you were enjoying the scene, Edward. You didn’t think I was actually high on that shit, did you?” She laughs and the sound is music to my ears.

“We need to have it tested. It’ll prove that they are drugging the women in the club against their will. Can you get it to Emmett to take to the crime lab?” She says and the implications boggle my mind. I remember her caresses and kisses as I watched the grotesque scene of Caius and the girl, I never once paid attention to her hands. Sneaky brilliant little bitch.

The need to kiss her is immediate and overwhelming. I don’t waste time as my tongue forges its way into her mouth and memorizes the inside. I finish with a few loud smacks of lip against lip.

“You are fucking brilliant.” I say with the patented smirk.

“I bet you say that to all the girls.” She quips with a mischievous smile. 

She did it, totally without my knowledge. She got the first nail in the coffin that will put these bastards away once and for all. I was oblivious and I can’t help but be a little pissed off at that fact, but the pride in her overweighs the anger. I’m proud of her…..and I don’t really know how I feel about that. I feel pride in her as a fellow agent, but it’s more. It’s the more that scares the shit out of me.

The rest of the car ride is spent rehashing the night’s events, over analyzing each fact until we arrive home. Home…..since when did I view the staged house in an undercover operation as home? Jasper and Alice say goodbye and climb into their own car as I unlock the door to Jake’s incessant barking. I throw open the door into the backyard and he sprints, lifting a leg instantly to relieve himself.

I hear the noises upstairs as Bella prepares for bed and it startles me a bit to identify what each one of them is. I know the water running through the pipes is her washing her face and brushing her teeth. I hear her footsteps as she goes to the dresser to pull out a t-shirt to wear for bed. I hear the groan of the mattress as she settles into it. Jake snorts at me as he struts back inside finding his normal spot in front of the fireplace for the night as I close the door, clicking the lock into place.

As I walk upstairs and down the hall, I try not to overthink that I’ve never known a woman that intimately before. To know the sounds she makes as she gets ready for bed, to have them screaming my name as I pound into them is second nature for me, this…..this is the unknown.

I don’t know which Bella I will find once inside the walls of our bedroom. The bedroom that’s a part of the undercover operation…and the bedroom that in the few scant days that has become my haven where I can shake off all the undecided outcomes of this and just be.

I see her propped up against the headboard, flipping through the case file. I pause in the doorway to take in the wild expanse of her hair as her fingers thread through it. The way the black tank top outlines her breasts and the long expanse of her leg, curled around the covers on the bed. The sheer beauty of her stops me, and I know in an instant I’m in way too deep.

I don’t do relationships; I don’t do the introspective thinking about the girl. I meet up, hook up and have them screaming my name as we both find our release. After it’s over, we go our separate ways, I never stick around. Viewing her in this moment, I want to. I want this.

Her eyes flit over the facts in the folder as I watch. She seems to know I’m watching, and her eyes find mine. The small smirk on her lips propels me forward. I’m moving on autopilot. I’m not ashamed to say that I need her, I need to feel her against me, and I need to feel the surrender of her flesh under my hands.

My hand grips the manila folder flinging it away. “Edward, wha—“Her words are cut off by my mouth taking hold, mapping her lips against my own. I revel in the sound of her moan as my tongue tangles with hers and her hands delve into my hair, pulling and tugging me closer. I fall onto her body, sinking lower into the forgiving mattress.

From the moment my tongue touches hers; she’s alive beneath me, arching into each touch. I feel the need to possess her, take her, and ravish her because I know the coming days are uncertain. We entertained the devil tonight on their turf, and we came away unscathed. I feel the need to celebrate….by sinking inside her.

Soft moans of appreciation from both of us are shared as clothing is tossed away, hands skimming over newly-exposed flesh. Mouths seek and devour, sucking on skin revealed like Christmas candy. My hand pressing against her breast, watching as her nipple tightens before my mouth descends. Her hands fisting into my hair, pulling tightly urges me on to apply teeth to scrape.

I can smell her arousal, cloaking me in this bubble we’ve created, pushing out the world until only her and I exist…..primitive, naked beings taking the only comfort we can offer. I lay between her splayed thighs and I feel the wetness against my cock, she wants this comfort as much as I do.

I feel the need to taste her, intimately as I skim my mouth over her body, sucking a nipple into my mouth for a moment and descending, feeling her shiver as I map across her abdomen sinking into her navel, pausing to thrust my tongue in and out in the age-old motion. Her body is alight, arching and retreating, begging and resisting as I press my face into her center. I suck the air into my lungs, taking in her scent as her moans float into the ether.

My fingers part her folds, seeing the soft pinkness of her wet with need and I groan as I dive in and her taste explodes across my tongue. Real…right here…Bella. Her hips arch harshly as she groans at the sensation. I’m a starving man….and I lap and lap against her, savoring her flavor and moaning out my thanks. I look up to see her head thrown back, thrashing on the pillow and hands clenching in the sheets. This is here…..this is now. What we’re facing doesn’t matter, she matters. 

Her voices rises an octave as two fingers slide inside her and curl, finding that special spot. I press against it relentlessly despite her pleas, my tongue flicking across her clit and sucking it hard into my mouth as she screams. I work her down, gently applying pressure of fingers and tongue and am rewarded with whimpering praise. I remove my fingers and press them to her lips, watching in fascination as her tiny pink tongue rolls and laps at the wetness.

I press my fingers inside her mouth, thrusting shallowly into her mouth as I line my cock up, pressing forward as her tongue wraps around my finger. Such sweet heat….gripping, swallowing….perfection.

Being buried inside her is the best feeling I’ve ever felt, it takes over every logical thought and I’m reduced to ‘yes, more, take, possess’. I thrust forward and watch her body accept and the soft keening sound from her lips drives me on. Her hand raise above her head and cross of their own volition and to see her beneath me this way makes my chest expand in something primal.  
Each thrust forward forces a grunt from my lips, sliding into that sweet gripping heaven. I feel everything; the soft but forceful tug and pull of her body sucking me in making me forget everything but here and now. My hands grip hers above her head to anchor me before I descend into the depths I can’t come back from.

It feels too good, her beneath me…..her hands swallowed in mine and it scares me. I can’t stop but I’m fearful. I feel her lithe legs wrap against me, her hips seeking and I answer. I thrust and thrust until I feel that tell-tale warning in my brain screaming that all is about to be undone.

The instant before I lose myself inside her, her body clenches and I’m gripped inside the fluttering white-hot heat of release. Her breath catches in a halted sound and I feel that intense clenching, fluttering along the length of my cock and I lose myself inside of it.

“Bellllllaaaaa” I scream as my body turns inside out emptying heart and soul inside her as she trembles beneath me. My vision flares white spots of completion as my cock spurts over and over again. I slump against her, skin wet from the sweat of exertion as her heart beats a stucco against my own. In that moment, I know….I’ll do whatever it takes to protect her. If I have to draw my last breath for her, I will.


	33. Sex Goddess says WHAT?

Edward:

I slowly return to consciousness, but still refusing to open my eyes to the morning light. Behind my closed lids, flashes of pictures from last night run like a slideshow in my mind and I can’t help it as my lips turn up remembering. Even as I’m shaking the remnants of sleep from my eyes, my body is conscious of the space between us as she sleeps. I reach out a hand and caress her….beefy, hairy arm….hairy? What the fuck?

My eyes fly open to be greeting with Emmett’s smiling face a hairsbreadth from my own. “G’morning sunshine!” He says with a wink. 

“Jesus Christ, Emmett, what the hell?” I shriek (yes, shriek…I just fondled Emmett for God’s sake, I think a manly shriek is warranted, don’t you?) “What the hell are you doing?” I scoot backwards toward my edge of the bed making sure to wrap my junk tightly in the sheet.

“Well, I was waiting patiently for you to wake the fuck up until your one-eyed willy started poking me in the thigh!” He stretches clasping his hands behind his head. “And, Edward, fondling me? What would Rosie say? Although honestly, I’ve got a half chub going!”

“Arrrrghhhh….” I scream jumping from the bed, not caring that the Kong is swinging freely because the image in my brain will send me to therapy for sure. I spit and wipe my mouth to try to get the taste of the mental pictures out of my brain. I remember my nakedness and clutch a frou-frou pillow from the chair to cover myself.

“Em, you aren’t right. You know that don’t ya?” I say, protecting my stuff as I shove my feet into some sleep pants and pull them up, covering my nakedness.

“You know you want me, Eddie, don’t worry I won’t tell anyone. It’ll be our secret.” He chuckles as my expense and ‘oofs’ as the pillow I throw hits him in the face.

“Shuddup asshole. What’s up?” I ask as I start to sit on the bed until Em purposely rearranges his crotch and forces me to prop up the wall at the doorframe.

“Daddy C got some chatter about a possible shipment of ‘special friends’ from China the Volturi ordered to sell. Ed, man, they’re kids….fuck, their practically babies. C figures some of them will make an appearance at the club tomorrow night as party favors to some of his VIP’s.” Emmett says through gritted teeth, his jaw clenching in anger.

“How old?” I say, my own anger bubbling up. Emmett’s head shakes as he sighs. “Em, how old?” I say more forcefully.

“I dunno, 13 to 15.” He says quietly and I know he’s picturing his own children, my godchildren and I feel like someone’s punched a hole in my chest. I have to grip the doorframe to keep from punching it. Em’s right…they are just babies. They should be giggling at sleepovers and experiencing the freeing innocence of adolescence, not being sold to the highest bidder amongst evilness who wants to break them completely. Who want to use and abuse them and toss them away without a second thought.

“Shit!” I mutter, running my hand into my hair and pulling it at the roots. Over the years of my career, first as a cop and now in the FBI, the cases involving kids are the ones that haunt me the most. I can still see the faces of the children involved in the cases I’ve had over the years, I don’t know that they will ever go away. Truthfully, it’s those faces that keep me going; those faces make what I have to do worth it.

“Em, what the hell do we do? How do I stand by and watch that and not do anything? I don’t think I can.” I ask and our expressions match, hopelessness.

“Ed, man, you have to. Just know we’ll save them. We will.” Em says sadly.

“At what cost?” I mutter as I leave the room, my good mood suddenly soured as I walk into the kitchen and make myself a cup of coffee and sit heavily beside Bella on the barstool.

“Em told you about the girls, huh?” Bella asks deep into her cup.

“Yup.” I say as the coffee burns across my tongue.

“You ok?” She asks, finally turning those soulful brown eyes toward my face.

“No, I just fondled Emmett.” I deadpan, hoping humor will take the anger away.

“Huh. I don’t really know how to respond to that, Edward.” Bella says with a chuckle.

“Neither do I.” 

Emmett bounds into the room, rubbing his hands up and down his chest as he swings open the refrigerator door and half of him disappears inside. We watch spellbound as he pulls out a small mountain of food including everything from eggs to chocolate cake frosting and dumps all his bounty onto the counter.

“Damn, I’m hungry. Anybody?” He asks and we can only shake our heads in shock as he starts shoveling food in his mouth while he cracks the eggs into a pan on the stove.

Bella’s not used to his human garbage disposal display like I am as her eyes widen with his every move. She looks at me in shock and all I can do is shrug.

“So, what kind of dirty treat are you guys going to do for your scene tomorrow night?” Emmett asks, munching on cheese wrapped around deli meat and uses a spatula to flip his eggs.

I sober in an instant and our eyes meet the blank stares evident on both our faces. Shit, I hadn’t even thought of the scene. I mean, why would I, our lives only depended on it. Fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck!

“You guys haven’t got something yet? What the hell guys?” Emmett admonishes as he sits down at the bar with a mountain on his plate. “What the hell have you guys been doing besides playing games of hide the sausage? Christ, Edward, you moron.”

The silence that fills the room is so loud, only being broken by the sounds of Em’s fork scraping against the plate.

“I think we need to go above and beyond the average here.” Bella says hesitantly.

“So, you fuck Edward? Tighhhht.” Emmett grins around a mouthful of food.  
“Em, for fucks sake. She isn’t going to fuck me. You were NOT thinking that right?” I implore Bella, a small trace of fear running up my spine as I await her answer.

“God, no, ewww.” Bella’s body shudders.

My shoulders sag in relief as my mind races. I picture Bella and me in various scenes and none of them feel right. Bella’s lip disappears between her teeth as her brow scrunches in concentration. I don’t even think about it as I reach out with my thumb to swipe across it, releasing the plump pink from her white teeth. My palm cups her cheek and her soft smile mirrors mine as Emmett’s gaze bounces between us like he’s watching Wimbledon.

“Spanking? Flogging?” Bella asks.

“I don’t want to hit you.”

“Squirting?” she asks, blushing as Emmett’s face lights up.

“You squirt, Baby Bell? HOOOOTTTTT!” The big dork groans out.

“Don’t know if it will hold their interest like it captivates me.” I say, watching her face blush even more as I chuckle. Em’s head again bouncing back and forth between us.

“Well, there’s only one other solution then.” Bella says, huffing out a nervous breath. 

I imagine her saying toys or handcuffs….silk scarves or even ropes. What she says though isn’t at all what I expect.

“Anal.” She says, nodding her head confidently and Emmett lets out a yell of agreement.

I unfortunately, choose the moment before to take a drink of coffee, which leads to scalding liquid burning my throat and damn near comes out my nose as I cough and wheeze for my breath.

Emmett’s meaty hand connecting with my back rearranges all my internal organs as I try to regain my composure. The visual image of taking Bella like that flashing through my mind and causes my dick to do the sombrero dance in my pants. Then my other brain kicks in with the ramifications of what she’s suggesting. 

“Kick ass….a little one eyed guy in the brown eye….Swweeeeet!” Emmett high-fives Bella as she chuckles at his junior high antics.

“Bella, you realize what you’re saying right? I mean, you’ve never done that before. God, I don’t want to hurt you.” I say, pleading with her to understand.

“Ok, so don’t. Yes, I haven’t done that before, so I guess I know what we’re doing for the rest of today then.” Her eyebrows wiggle and she gives me a devilish grin as she leaves the room with a parting comment “I’m off to take a shower. Later, Em.”

Em, surprisingly doesn’t say anything for a moment, but the impish smile on his lips lets me know the silence is short-lived.

“You lucky fucking bastard! Do you realize what I have to do to get into Rosie’s ass? Hell, I have to beg and plead. Hell, the last time she gave in, I had to paint the shutters on the house. You’re being offered Bella’s on a silver fucking platter. I fucking hate you man.” Emmett says smacking me upside the head.

I have to laugh at his disgruntled speech, but my laughter doesn’t stop the worry I have in the back of my mind. I mean, don’t get me wrong, even the thought of doing that with Bella has my inner pervert jumping for joy…but I know that the first time for a girl isn’t always pleasurable and I cringe now thinking of causing her any pain.

“So, when you gonna tell her you’re in love with her?” Emmett asks quietly.


	34. Epiphanies and Cuticle Oil

Previously in Chapter 33:

“So, when you gonna tell her you’re in love with her?” Emmett asks quietly.  
Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

“Ha fucking ha, Em!” I chuckle at my best friend. That’s preposterous, crazy, twilight-zone talk.

When he doesn’t join my mirth, I turn to look at him guardedly. I see no humor in his face (which is scary enough in itself, Em is rarely serious….ever!) His eyebrow raises and he shrugs.

“Em, c’mon man, you know I don’t do the whole relationship love thing. Not interested. I’m the wham bam thank you ma’am type, always have been.” I shuffle my feet nervously, looking repeatedly over my shoulder to make sure Bella has indeed went to shower and not witnessing this clusterfuck of a conversation. Internally sighing as I hear the water in the tub start….thank God she’s taking a bath instead.

“Yeah, I know that’s what you’ve always done, E, but not this time. You’re crazy about her, all singing birds and flowers, you’re head over heels….and you know it. You know it and it scares the shit out of you.” Emmett says quietly, but with intense conviction.

I shake my head negatively, “You’re wrong, Em. We’re undercover….it’s an act, that’s all. Just an act.” I mumble, wondering who I’m trying to convince more him or me.

“Really? Well, who are you acting for here? Who are you acting for in that bed together every night? I’ve seen the way you look at her, man. It’s the same way I look at Rosie, the same way that Jasper guy looks at Alice, hell, even the same way my ol’ man still looks at my mom…and they’ve been together since dirt was new. You keep telling yourself that, dude. We’ll see who’s right when this is all over.” He chuckles as he pats my shoulder, Jake trotting out the back door with him and leaving me alone with my racing thoughts.

I’m not in love with her….I’m not. I mean, I like her, she’s funny and feisty. She wicked intelligent and seems to be a caring, kind person. She’s sexy as hell and makes me see God in the sack…but this is our job, that’s all. I mean for Emmett to think it’s anything else is just crazy. He’s probably doing this just to fuck with me. It’s what we do; we bug the shit out of each other on purpose.

Scenes of last night flash involuntarily through my mind, the soft way I touched her and how I felt when I heard her sultry voice groaning out in pleasure and a smile ghosts across my lips. That’s different, that’s fucking. The voice in my mind screams out at me instantly knowing that it wasn’t. That was the closest thing to making love to a woman that I’d ever done. It felt different; in today’s light it still feels different.

I can see flashes of her head thrown back in laughter at the Farmer’s market, our foreheads touching as she spoke to me outside the club that night that I nearly lost my head to my temper. I can almost feel the warmth of her body beside mine in the bed each night, the way we fit against each other like joining pieces of a puzzle. My head shakes slowly….it’s just an act, it’s just an act.

I picture myself after this is over going back to my regular life, with my regular apartment and the thought of my bed, that I’ve always loved cold and empty as I crawl into it at night makes me ache.

I’m gnawing at the skin of my thumb, worrying the flesh in my teeth in my signature tell of nervousness. No, no, no. I can’t be in love with her. That’s not possible, I don’t know how to fall in love, much less be IN it. My body slumps down into the barstool as I stare hard at the countertop of the island in a blank stare.

Christ almighty, I’m so fucked!

I’ve got to put this out of my mind. I just can’t go there….not now, hell, I didn’t think I’d ever even consider going there kicking and screaming. My palms are sweaty as I hear the water shut off upstairs and it scares the hell out of me. Shit, is she going to know as soon as she looks at me? Do I look different with the realization that Big Bad Edward who has escaped love’s clutches for this long fell for the woman he has no business falling for? Fucking hell! Two seconds of realizing I have indeed taken the plunge and I’m falling the fuck apart. See, this is why I don’t do love!

I grab my phone from the counter and press a couple of buttons, pressing it to my ear and blowing out a calming breath. Alice’s soft voice answers and I clear my throat.

“Alice, hey honey, it’s Edward. I need to talk to Jasper for a minute if that’s ok?” She agrees and I hold listening to her voice murmur and the soft smack of lips meeting lips.

“Edward, hey, you’re up early. I thought we were putting off meeting until tonight so you and Bella can work out the scene?” 

“That’s why I’m calling you Jas, I need your help.” I say the pleading in my voice evident to me.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Now, I’ve had anal sex…probably more than the average healthy warm-blooded American male has, not that I’m bragging or anything. Usually though, it’s with women that have been around that block before and after copious amounts of alcohol that make it falling off a bike in its simplicity. This….this is different. 

Number one, Bella’s an ass virgin. Number two, for some reason, I’m aching to make her enjoy it, so I know I need to take it slow to watch and listen for her body’s reactions. And third, and as much as I’m uncomfortable admitting it to myself, I’m in love with her. It still tastes funny on my tongue even admitting that.

I’ve followed Jasper’s instructions implicitly. I’ve thrown a sheet over our bed after making it up. Jasper suggested that our bedroom might put her more at ease than the playroom for her first time delving into the back door shuffle. I’ve collected the small silver bullet vibe from the playroom and it sits on the bedside table. I hear water moving as Bella finishes her bath and the water runs down the drain. I’m ready…I think. Fucking shit! Lube!!!

I don’t want to be gone when she comes out of the bedroom so I run to her nightstand and pull it open, praying to anything I can that I’ll find what I need. I spy the clear flip top bottle and have an aha moment as I grab it and the door to the bathroom opens.  
Her hair hangs in dark wet curls down her back and across the white expanse of her robe. She looks content and comfy and most importantly relaxed. She looks at the bed and I’m surprised as a mischievous smile plays on her lips.

“That anxious to get into my ass, Masen? Typical.” She says with a chuckle.

“Well, I know we need to practice and I thought we could you know, practice. Hey, wait a minute, what do you mean typical?” I ask a little offended.

“Oh, c’mon, that and having two women make every straight man weak in the knees. I’m not that obtuse.” She spies the bullet and her eyes widen.

“That’s not fair to lump all men into that theory. I mean…” I start to say and she gives me a deadpan look, “fuck you’re right it sends me over the fucking moon, alright?” I mutter and her almost child-like giggle is infectious.

“So,” with a flourish the robe is gone and I’m staring at her creamy naked perfection, “where do you want me?”

“Oh, what a loaded question that is, sweetheart.” I chuckle as I pull off the sleep pants and am not surprised in the least to see Kong standing at attention, his head darkening with the rush of blood and seeping a pearl drop of pre-cum. “On the bed, on your back, pet.”

I resist the urge to stroke myself as I watch her graceful strut. She crawls up into the middle of the bed on all fours and I have to bite back the groan. She’s tempting me on purpose, the little minx.

She falls unceremoniously onto her back, spreading her hair out on the pillows and her feet planted on the mattress. I take the time to take her in, and I see the subtle giveaways that she’s just as nervous as I am. The soft trembling of her hands and the jerky movement of her chest as it rises and falls.

I reach out my hand to smooth over her face, turning her face toward me. “Bella, honey, I’m not going to hurt you, okay? We’re going to go slow and I’m going to make it pleasurable for you if it kills me, alright? If at any time you change your mind, all you have to do is say so and we’ll think of something else, okay?”

Her head nods softly as she releases a calming breath and gives me that small smile I adore. I take the bottle of lube with me and crawl up from the end of the bed between her legs. I know she can feel my hot breath against her, but her legs tense up in anticipation or dread. I place my palms against her thighs, pressing them open softly as I whisper, “Relax baby.”

As her legs cautiously splay open, it catches my breath to see her this up close and intimately. She may be nervous, but I can see the dewy wetness clinging to her lips. I bring my mouth close to her and breathe across her heated flesh, my fingers kneading her thighs in my hands.

“You are so beautiful here, Isabella. Tell me, sweetheart, tell me you want me to put my mouth on you to lick and suck you until you explode all over me. Tell me you want it to.” My voice rumbles out in a husky timbre.

“God, yes….please, Edward….please.” Her voice rises to a higher octave as the words wail from her mouth as I take the first long lingering lick, flicking my tongue over her clit without mercy. I pull her ass closer as I give no reprieve and attack her flesh with gusto, sliding my tongue in and out of her depths. Her fingers slide over my scalp, pulling my hair in her hands as her hips arch up sharply and meaningless words tumble from her throat, the view is staggeringly beautiful.

I quietly open the lube and coat my index and middle fingers copiously. Carefully as my mouth moves wildly over her quivering heat, I touch her softly tracing around her puckered hole. She starts momentarily and I take the moment to whisper “Shhhhh” as my mouth is surrounded by her body and she shivers. I take that as a good sign and double my efforts, my tongue relentless as it licks….sucks….nibbles on her wet lips and the moans reach a louder crescendo.

I press more firmly with my finger, opening her just a hint and smile with pride as a surprised “oh!” leaves her throat. Not ‘no’, though, so I continue as my lips wrap around her clit and suck. I feel her body clamp down for one….two…three seconds and her clit convulses on my tongue and I feel her body sag as she releases and I take her sated frame as my opportunity.

My slickened finger slides inside her ass easily and holyMaryJosephandJesus it’s so fucking tight I swear my dick whimpers in anticipation. She gasps and her head flies up, meeting my eyes and hers are wide and shocked.

“Are you ok?” I ask, feeling the wetness from her release coating my chin and lips.

“Ye….umm…yes.” She says softly.

“Does it hurt?” 

“Erm….well, no.”

“Tell me what you feel?” I implore her.

“Your finger in my ass, what the hell do you think it would feel like?” She asks with a snort….yes, a snort.

“Christ, Bella! A little help here, is it unpleasant?” I ask as I roll my eyes.

“Well, no…it’s just, fuck, I dunno Edward. It feels weird.” She says, watching me closely and biting that sinful lip.

“Hand me the bullet on the nightstand.” I ask with a strangled voice. I groan as I feel her body move complying with my request and I feel my finger tightly encased inside her. She shyly hands me the bullet as I lay it on her stomach to turn it on. She giggles and wriggles as it jumps to life on her soft skin, which inadvertently moves my finger out and back in.

“Oooh shitfuckinghell, what was that?” She asks in wonder as her head drops back and her legs fall open farther, answering my wildest dreams.

“What, baby, this?” I say darkly as I experimentally thrust softly in and out of her ass, squirting more lube onto my appearing finger while the bullet dances a jig on her stomach.

“Oh hells bells and little baby fishes, that feels goooood!” She says, pushing her hips down with each thrust and gasping at each thrust inside. This woman is going to be the death of me. I swear my dick is making a mess on this sheet, leaking is the understatement of the century.

“I’ll make it feel so good baby, just feel it.” I say as I bring the bullet to her wet clit with my unoccupied hand. The scream of pleasure from her sends her body into a wild motion, thrusting down onto my hand fiercely and arching up into the vibrations on her clit. She’s mindless with pleasure and she’s a fucking picture of rapture….beautiful rapture.

My tongue slips inside her, curling up against her walls and rolling against the roof of her pussy as I add my middle finger into her ass as well and she wails loudly. Oh fuck, she’s so into it….thank you little baby Jesus, she’s loving it. My face is buried flushly against her, shaking my head as my tongue is inside and it’s too much for her to bear.

Her hands tear at the sheets and her hair is flying as the shudder starts at her shoulders and rolls down her breasts. My fingers are thrusting strongly and I press the bullet tighter against her trembling bundle. I pull my face back just in time as she cums gloriously, a geyser of liquid squirting from her body and splashing against my neck and chest.

“Fuckk,dontstopdon’tstopdon’tyoueverfuckingstoopppp!” She growls throatily as wave after wave takes her over almost dislodging my hand as she arches, her ass completely leaving the bed, coating the sheet below her in a large wet spot. One final guttural scream and she collapses back to the mattress, breathing heavily and tiny tremors rolling over her frame.

I slide my fingers from her body and remove the vibe turning it off. I can’t keep the shit eating grin off my face as her head falls to the side, spying the bottle of lube lying beside her.

“Edward, why is my bottle of cuticle oil on the bed?” She asks with a quirked eyebrow.

“Cuticle oil?” I ask confused as I pick up the bottle and read. Is “Oops” the right word for this situation?


	35. Rear Fear? I don’t have no stinking Rear Fear!

Edward:

“That’s cuticle oil? I thought it was lube.” I say with a grimace, “I guess it did the job though, right?”

“Oh my god, you just used my expensive cuticle oil to finger my ass? Jesus, Edward!!” Bella huffs, checking the bottle to see how much is gone. I cringe as she groans, what….Jasper said lubricate, lubricate, lubricate. I’m an apt pupil, damnit. I can’t help it if I was trying to make it easy by using ¾ of the bottle.

“On a lighter note, my cuticles look amazing if it makes you feel any better.” I say with a chuckle, seeing the fire in her eyes and the clenched jaw…I can feel that she doesn’t share in my humor. I move a little farther back on bed as she pounces, smacking her hands against my chest and shrieking like a banshee. It obviously doesn’t help that I’m laughing my ass off at her reaction, grabbing at her hands as they flail wildly at my chest.

“It’s not funny, you asshole. That shit is expensive and I can’t find it anywhere so I have to order it online! Fucking prick!” She’s giggling more and more with each lackluster smack, biting playfully at my fingers as I grab at her hands until we’re rolling across the bed, yelling as fingers meet ticklish spots.

It’s all harmless fun and games until someone gets hurt, right? I roll out of her grip and right off the bed, groaning as my ass lands hard. “Fuuccckkkk!” I yell loudly as my spine jars violently and Bella screams out in wild laughter, at me and my ass’ expense.

“Oh my god, you should see your face! It’s priceless!” Bella laughs uncontrollably until she sees my face. The laughter dies into a garble of sounds as I pounce and she tears out of the room squealing. I give chase as she eludes me by the merest second. Of course, I trip over the damn dog who views our chase as a great game sending me careening into the kitchen wall with a loud ‘oof!’

Her lighthearted laughter trails behind her as she skids down the stairs and I’m hot on her heels. I run behind her into the playroom slamming the door before Jake can enter into “no dog’s land.” We’re laughing and gasping for breath one second, and in the next we aren’t. We’re panting as the gravity of where we are surrounds us, and the air thickens with an almost electric charge. 

Her breath catches as I stalk toward her, making long strides that bring me quickly in front of her open mouth and heaving chest. I draw as close as humanly possible to her trying in vain to control my own breathing. I watch mesmerized as her eyes blink lazily as they travel over my chest and her chin rises to look at me fully. 

The stark lust mirrored in her eyes nearly staggers me. She’s perfection wrapped in one fucking sexy package…carefree and free-spirited one minute and the picture of every man’s wet dream in the next instant. I’m almost afraid to reach out and touch her in all her ethereal beauty, but I don’t have to. She raises to her tip toes as her hands clasp my face and I have to suck in a breath a moment before I’m taken over by her, as she wastes no time flicking her tongue into my mouth to tangle with mine. It’s all the catalyst I need as I grip her hair, tangling my hand in her long dark locks and angling her face up and groan into her wet mouth.

Her small, but lithe body moves me backward and I have but a moment of feeling the bed behind my knees before a subtle push of her hands on my chest has me falling backward, collapsing onto the mattress and instantly have this amazing woman crawling over me.

She dips and stretches as she makes her way up my body, dipping her chest down to run her hardened nipples up my stomach and over my chest as her lips attach themselves to my Adam’s apple and I feel the sharp nip of her teeth on my skin. I don’t know where this commanding sexual seductress is coming from, but I fucking love it.

I feel the soft rumble of her sultry voice roll over my skin and my own moan is released into the air. “I can’t wait to feel you deep inside me, Edward, so deep inside where no one has ever been before….only you, just you.” I mutter a garbled ‘fuck’ as I feel the soft thrusting of her hips, dragging her wet slit over my cock that is so hard it throbs with need.

“Is that what you want, sweet girl? Do you want me deep inside that hot little ass? Is that what you’re craving, baby? Tell me, Bella, tell me what you want.” I scrape my teeth up her neck and her whispered ‘Yes’ is all the encouragement I need.

**Collared**

I close my eyes and smile remembering this afternoon’s activities…how responsive she was, how she screamed and begged for more as I worked in and out of her tight little ass. The contentment and satisfaction I feel is shattered as the doors to Peccato are swung open allowing us entrance. This is it; this night is what we’ve been training for. I really try to grip onto that exciting adrenaline running through my veins, try….but I can’t ignore the gnawing in my gut that something’s going to go wrong. That we’re walking in confident, but we may never walk out.

I recognize Dean, one of Aro’s head henchmen, who ushers us through the crowd and down a hallway, opening a door to what looks like a dressing room. Bella and I step in carefully, scanning for danger.

“You can get ready here. Aro said I’m to collect you in ten minutes for your scene. Ten minutes…don’t make them wait.” He says with a deep rumble of voice.

I only nod in agreement and breathe out a great huff of breath as the door closes. Bella’s feet shuffle as my hands deftly untie the belt on her trench coat. I saw her outfit at home, but it still makes my throat burn. She’s simply dressed in a black leather thong bikini essentially. The small triangles and strings that are loosely called a top, but there’s much creamier expanse of skin exposed than is covered up. Her pale skin shimmers with the dusting of shimmering powder Alice applied across her entire body.

I motion for her to turn, taking in the black string nestled between that spectacular ass and I have to fight myself from falling to my knees and worshipping at her altar. She reaches out trembling fingers and unbuttons my shirt, pushing it from my shoulders to pool on the floor. I’m dressed rather casually in old tattered jeans, commando of course, as I remove my shoes and socks.

“We can do this, Bella. You know that don’t you?” I ask, my voice reverberating throughout the silent room.

She nods, but doesn’t voice any agreement. I take her face in my palms and bring her lips to mine, pouring all my determination, fear and….love into her. She groans under my mouth and tongue and we come together, pressing against each other softly. A harsh knock on the door startles us both.

“It’s time.” Dean says, and I grip her hand in mine and give her a reassuring squeeze as we follow the big man out the door and down the hall. The music of the club has been slowed down to a deep thrumming sensuous beat as Dean escorts Bella up onto the stage and she slides to the floor in the perfect subservient pose. I glance around, noting a very large crowd and all of the Volturi brothers in attendance, eyes targeted on her. Dean nods solemnly and I return it, taking sure steps up and onto the stage. Show time.

I walk a slow circle around her, her eyes never leaving the floor. Her knees are spread and her hands clasped behind her back with her long hair pulled back in a soft braid trailing down her back.

“Beautiful.” I murmur, and it’s the truth….she is picture perfect and as I stare down on her, everyone else drifts away. It’s just us, here and now, and I feel my cock lengthen. I wrap her braid around my hand, once….twice and tug. Her face lifts, but her eyes continue to look downcast.

“Look at me, pet.” I say in a commanding voice, gruff and gravely. Her eyes meet mine and I see no trace of fear…what I see there swimming in her dark orbs is lust, pure and unadulterated. “You’re here for my pleasure and my pleasure only. Should I choose to allow you pleasure, I will instruct you so, understood? You will respond when directly asked a question, but otherwise you don’t open your pretty little mouth. You may speak.”

“Yes, Master.” She says, and I’m surprised at the volume and intensity behind it. I don’t go over safe words, she knows what they are and I know that those bastards sure as hell don’t use them. I tug a bit harder on her hair and say a simple command “Up!” and she gracefully rises to her feet.

I move behind her, tugging her head back as my other hand sweeps across her poor excuse for a top and slide the leather covering her breasts to the side, cupping one full globe as my nose travels up her neck, feeling her tremble beneath me. My fingers capture one hardening nipple, pinching it and rolling it in my fingers and her knees almost buckle.

“Whose tits are these, pet? Tell all these people watching you whose tits these are?” I chuckle darkly and swipe my tongue up her neck, nipping with my teeth to suck the skin between them knowingly leaving a mark and branding her, albeit temporarily as mine above her shimmering collar.

“Yours, Master.” She groans out, the words rumbling out of her throat and ending in a gasp as my hand is removed from her hair and cupping her breasts high, fingers working deftly at her nipples….pinching and rolling the hardened tips.

“Good answer, pet.” My fingers slide down her sides and pull at the ties holding on her thong, one quick release and their gone falling to the floor in a whisper. Murmurs of approval go up from the crowd and I can’t contain the possessive growl that rips from my throat as I cup her sex in my hand, feeling the wetness instantly.

“And tell them pet; tell them whose pussy they are gazing at like hungry animals?” I rumble pressing my middle finger tight against her, running up and down her wet slit as her lip disappears into her teeth, fighting for control of her own body.

“Only yours, Master. Only yours!” She says in ringing clarity. Take that you scummy bastards!

“On your knees NOW and pleasure me.” I say confidently as her braid swings and she’s instantly on her knees in front of me ripping open my pants and before I can even blink my cock is deep in her mouth, her tongue working furiously. My eyes close and I grit my teeth to keep from screaming out in thankful pleasure. Again, my hand finds her hair wrapping the braid around my grip and thrusting my hips up into her mouth and throat.

JeeeesusMaryandJoseph, her fucking mouth is amazing. I’m careful in my thrusts, unbeknown to our viewers, but I don’t need to be really because she’s forcing me down further into her mouth with her hands gripping my ass.

“Fuck, my cock feels so good in your throat pet. So fucking good. Look up at me. Let me see those eyes as you swallow me. Ahhh…that’s it. Deeper! All the way! Yes, good girl!” The words are spoken for our audience, but fuck me if I don’t feel them.

I pull back on her hair until she releases me with a pop and saliva dripping down her chin. “Enough!” I say roughly. “Table.” I say simply and she scrambles to obey. Once face down on the leather table, her arms clasp behind her back in perfect submission.

I make quick work binding her hands with a black silken band. Our audience doesn’t know that she’s prepared herself for this, to the human eye it’ll appear that I’m taking her dry. I know that’s what these kinky fuckers want to see; well the show must go on.

“As much as I love that sweet succulent pussy of yours, doll, that isn’t what I want tonight.” I say darkly, meeting Caius’ gaze and the answering smirk of evilness lets me know this is exactly what he gets off on. I spit into my palm and rub the saliva into my dick, coating it shiny before placing a warning hand on Bella’s hip and aligning.

“What I want is to hear your screams as I take that virgin ass!” I growl loudly as I push forward encasing in the softest, tightest heat I’ve ever felt. I keep the cringe off my face, as prepared as she was…I know it hurts and I wonder how much of her screams are for the audience and how many are from actual pain. Forgive me Bella, baby, forgive me! I think as I set a punishing rhythm immediately. I slam into her ass again and again, fingers biting into her skin leaving red handprints in their wake.

“That’s it, my little pet!” I say hoarsely as I fight to keep the tears at bay. I can count on one hand how many times in my life I’ve cried, and it isn’t many. The thought that I could be hurting her, no matter what reason is almost more than I can handle. I catch Caius’ eye again and he’s leaning forward, rubbing his hands together and the expression on his face is nothing short of glee.

Bella, hopefully just playing her part is wailing pitifully and I have to shut it out just to maintain my erection. I close everything off except the feeling. The feeling of being so deep inside her, so taboo….forbidden and then I feel her push back taking me in deeper and I have to hide my shock.

She’s grunting wildly as her voice rises octave by octave until it’s rattling the very walls and it startles me to feel the gush of wetness splashing against my balls. Oh my fucking god, she’s squirting….and by the feel of pulse after pulse of hot liquid, she isn’t stopping.

I double my efforts, primal growling as I sink into her again and again as my hand smacks down on her ass leaving a wide red mark on her skin as she starts to shake and convulse around me. I feel my balls rise and tighten and feel my orgasm barreling down hard. I dig my fingers into her hips and mine are flush with hers and the yell rips from my throat in victory as my cock explodes.

**Collared**

I bust through the doors and stumble to the side of the building before emptying the contents of my stomach onto the pavement. I retch violently, falling to my knees as my stomach revolts. I feel her soft hand on my shoulder and I shove her hand away, wanting to be alone in this moment of weakness. My limbs shake with the violence of my sickness as I cough and sniff to rid myself of the bitter taste in my mouth.

“Edward….Edward, please, are you alright?” Bella asks softly, her hand rubbing against the skin of my back in comforting circles.

I laugh empty of emotion, nearly maniacally. “Am I alright? Fuck no, I’m not alright. I’m so far out in left field of alright, Bella.” 

I wipe my hand across my mouth and spit profusely accepting the bottle of water she hands me. I take a swig and spit the contents onto the cement, relishing in the clean feeling of my mouth.

“What’s wrong? I thought we did well…I mean….with the scene. Caius and the others even stood to applaud. That’s good right?” She says searching for anything to make me feel better, and it only adds to my guilt.

“I hurt you Bella. Fuck it all, I hurt you and I promised I never would. FUCKKKK!” I scream into the night, ignoring the look of confusion on her sweet face.

“Edward, I’m fine….really. I’m fine, look at me. See….no worse for wear.” She grabs my face and I look anywhere but into those dark soulful eyes.

“Edward, look at me damnit. It’s not a big deal, I’m fine….you’re fine….they loved it. What’s the problem?” Bella asks softly and I close my eyes as I feel her thumbs trace against my cheeks.

“The problem is I don’t want you to be that girl to me Bella. I don’t want us to be an act that we perform for the masses.” I say softly, meeting her eyes for the first time.

“What are you saying Edward?” Bella asks, breathlessly.

“I’m in love with you, Bella. So in love with you I can’t even see straight.” I whisper and see her gasp.

“The brothers ask for a word.” Dean says interrupting our moment and holding the door open ominously.

**Collard**

Tanya:

I sip my drink, feeling the effects of the bubbles in my glass. I came here as a favor to my friend, Gianna, a couple of weeks ago. This really wasn’t my scene, but I have to admit, the hot dick I’d gotten on a regular basis is a plus.

“Christ, what I wouldn’t give to be on the receiving end of that!” Gianna exclaims, head nodding toward the stage. I watch the couple there, he’s fucking her ass like there’s no tomorrow. Okay, I agree….six pack abs, strong shoulders, can’t see his cock except when it comes out of her, but looks to be of substantial girth and width. Not bad.

I chuckle as I raise my glass at the precise moment his head raises. Oh my fucking GOD!

“Wonder if he’s taking on new submissives. I’d so like to worship at that altar!” Gianna smirks, eyes traveling over the face and body I know so well.

“I can’t believe his job isn’t at stake being here, of all places.” I say the shock evident in my voice.

“As an exporter?” Gianna snorts, “Can’t see how that would affect it? How much have you had to drink, T?”

“Exporter? Edward’s a fed!”


	36. Meeting the Makers

Edward:

I follow Dean through the club, one part scared as hell and the other part of me is ecstatic. I told her. I told her I loved her and while she didn’t get the chance to say it back to me, it doesn’t matter. I was honest with her; I laid myself out before her, stripped of everything but my feelings for her. I can’t regret that, no matter what happens…she knows.

We trudge down that same darkened hallway, bypassing the dressing room and shuffle into the unknown. We’re ushered into an office; Aro, Caius and Marcus sitting behind a deep cherry wood desk as the judge, jury and executioner, the resounding slam of the door echoing through the room and the silent stares. 

“Edward, Bella…..so good of you to join us.” Aro says in that same sickly sweet voice that grates on my every nerve.

“Brothers, I assume the scene was up to snuff?” I ask questioningly, as the hairs on the back of my neck stand at attention.

“The scene, it was spectacular…..in all its choreographed glory.” Caius murmurs I watch as his hands grip the edge of the desk turning white. All instincts inside me yelling ‘abort, abort” and part of me wants to grab Bella and run for our lives. Shit is about to go down, I can feel it.

“Choreographed? I hope you’re joking Caius. That was perfection and you know it.” I say rubbing my hands together to try to rid myself of the stench in front of me.

“It was…..almost too perfect. Wouldn’t you agree, Tanya?” Aro says with a wicked smile. Mine and Bella’s breaths catch as a battered and bruised ex is hauled into the room. Oh shit!

“Seems Tanya here knows you from somewhere else, Edward my boy. Where was it again? Ah, yes, seems she knows you from the Federal Bureau of FUCKING INVESTIGATION!” Caius’s’ voice rings out in anger, he’s seething given his clenched jaw and the fire in his eyes.

“Pardon me? I’m sorry…..she must be mistaken.” I say, less than confidently, as my eyes discreetly searching the exits, only to find them staffed by the men in black. Fuck, this is bad…..this is so fucking bad.

“Well, let’s find out from the source, shall we?” Aro says pulling back harshly on Tanya’s hair as a garbled whimper escapes her.

“Who is this man?” Aro asks in feigned calmness, but I see the tremble in his hands.

“Edward Masen, he…..he’s my former lover. He’s an agent with the FBI.” Tanya gasps as Aro’s hand grips into her hair. I see the bruise forming just beneath the skin of her left eye, and my fists clench in anger.

“And the girl? Who is she?” Caius asks, his evil gaze never straying away from me.

“I don’t know. He calls her Bella and I know he’s sleeping with her.” Tanya answers sagging against the iron clad fists that hold her up.

Oh Christ on a crutch, things just went from bad to terminal in a split second. They know who I am, all because of my stupid wayward pussy-seeking dick. But that isn’t me…not anymore, not like it matters now. All I’ve become in Bella’s eyes is face-to-face with the bad guys. Tanya could say I’m the King of fucking England for all they care, they have the inside information. I curse myself and my seeking cock under my breath.

“Oh, is this true? Are you a bastard traitor? Tsk…tsk. I really hate to hear that, you had such potential.” Caius says as he produces a gun from the inside of his sport coat, leveling it at me and Bella alternatively then smiles darkly as he presses the cold metal against Tanya’s temple. 

The steel smooth metal in his hand scares the fuck out of me. So I do what I do best in these situations, I bluff my ass off.

“Caius, it’s no use. There’s a SWAT team outside just itching to break down the door and take you and your brothers in. Let’s talk about this. I’m sure we can come to an agreement.” I say, drawing closer to Bella with each word until I’m standing beside her, taking her hand in mine as a show of solidarity.

“I call Bullshit, Edward. I think you’re a raving pile of shit, forgive my speech young lady.” Caius says with an evil gleam in his eye.

“I think you and your little Oscar award winning slut are on your own. We’d know if anyone inside were in on it. Oh no, you and her are here alone. Taking on the whole thing all by yourself. I can see the headlines now, “Federal agent killed in a pleasure play in downtown club.” Caius chuckles, joined by the others. “You see, I own this fucking town. I own everything in it….the police, the lawmakers, hell….even my slimy attorney. May God fuck him up beyond all recognition!”

Tanya’s whimpering pitifully, and I feel guilty. If it weren’t for me, she wouldn’t be in this situation. “So, I guess the question is, Caius, is what do we do with them now? They are certainly a liability that we can’t afford.” Marcus says despondently, looking at his nails in boredom.

“True…” Caius says with a shrug as he pulls back the slide with practiced precision, pressing the gun against Tanya’s skin. She’s begging and pleading as tears streak down her face, colored black by her mascara.

“Please, please…I won’t say a word, I promise. I’ll never say anything about you or this place to anyone…please, please don’t hurt me.” 

“Oh, I know you won’t talk you little whore!” He grins maniacally and with not an ounce of remorse pulls the trigger. Blood spatters across the wall as Tanya’s body slumps down to the floor.

“Noo!” Bella screams, covering her mouth with her hand holding back a sob as my former lover’s dead body falls in dead weight. Caius chuckles as the gun is turned to me for a moment and I brace for the impact. My eyes widen as he bypasses me and levels the barrel at Bella.

“No, Caius, NO! We can come to some kind of agreement, here. It’s me you want…she’s innocent in all this. Let her go, I can assure you she won’t say a thing about this place or you and your brothers.” I ask eyes trained on the still smoking gun.

I can feel Bella’s shocked eyes on me, but I don’t dare look away from the deranged lunatic pointing the weapon. She opens her mouth to speak but falls silent as I raise my hand to silence her. 

“Ah, Edward…do I seem like I give a FUCKING SHIT WHAT YOU WANT? “ He seethes; spit flying from his tight mouth in his anger. “You think you can waltz into MY sanctuary and take it down? Who the fuck do you think you are? You are nothing to us, that shiny badge you carry means nothing to us. You see, we are so far above you. You think you can trade your life for hers? You pathetic fuck! You both will die, you can guarantee that…but it will give me great pleasure for you to watch your precious Bella die an excruciating death before I end your life. You failed her, Edward. You will die knowing that YOU are the reason. You and your stupidity will end her. You’ll go to Hell knowing that!”

Time seemed to slow and I watched in horror as one of his eyes close, aiming. I lurch sideways a split second before the barrel explodes. I register the actual sound of the gun being fired just as I block Bella from the line of fire. The bullet explodes in a fury of white-hot pain as it slams into my upper chest and my feet can’t hold up my body as I hit the floor like a ton of bricks screaming out in agony.

In the melee, I hear the splintering of the door and people yelling “FBI, drop the gun. Hands up….get you’re fucking hands up!” Bella drops down to her knees beside me as I grit my teeth against the burning fire in my chest, licking at me with hot flames from the inside out.

“Oh God, Edward!” I scream in pain as her hand presses against the wound. It hurts….it hurts so motherfucking bad.

My peripheral vision waves in and out as the room erupts in a flurry of activity. I can make out the black Kevlar vests and the yells of the men and women around me. I hiss as Bella’s hand presses harder, and my mind can’t catch up to the fact that the warmth of my body is seeping out around her pressing fingers. I can feel it leaking from within, and in the wake of its absence I feel the cold, the cold resonating through my limbs and rolling toward my center.

“Oh God, Edward, baby, look at me. Baby, hey, stay with me. Okay? Stay with me honey, please….no, don’t close your eyes, let me see those sexy green eyes, okay?” Bella’s voice sounds dream-like, clouded in a haze and I struggle to concentrate on her eyes. The vision of her blurs in front of me and I feel the fire within licking….seeking the outside.

“Emmett! God, Emmett!” Bella’s voice rings out with trembling resonance.

“Eddie, man, you’ll be okay. Stay with us, man, or I’ll kick your ass…do you hear me? Hey….HEY, Ed, man….” I can faintly make out Emmett’s face in my vision, and I open my mouth to speak, but the sound dies in my throat.

“Fuck, Emmett, there’s too much blood. There’s too much blood, Em, I can’t stop it! Help me stop it!” Bella’s voice sounds frightened and anxious, but I don’t have the energy to comfort her. I want to, but my hands feel so heavy.

“Goddamnit, I need a bus NOW! Agent Down, Agent Down! Get a bus here right fucking now!” I hear Emmett’s words, but I can’t make him out, I blink several times but it gets harder and harder to open my eyes.

“Edward, baby, please….don’t leave me baby, please don’t leave me! I love you! I love you so much….please, please, please.” Bella’s voice hitches with emotion and I can’t help but smile. She loves me. She loves me like I love her. Why is everything getting dim?

She says it over and over again as her hands press harder, but it doesn’t hurt anymore. I feel tingly and so fucking tired. I just need to shut my eyes….just for a minute. So tired.

I hear her sobs fading; floating away….floating so far away until it’s quiet and I give in and surrender to the calling blackness.


	37. I Won’t Give Up

Bella’s POV:

It’s been a week, seven days of wandering around my apartment…lost. Seven days since I’ve gotten anything that resembled sleep, and the few hours I have are filled with restlessness and the dreams. Dreams of his blood on my hands and watching him fade right in front of me. I always wake up crying screaming out his name only to be alone in what I used to consider my bed. It’s foreign, cold and lonely.

I couldn’t even bear to go back to our house to remove what little bit of personal items that were there. Emmett did that for me. I couldn’t go back there and see it with him not being there with me.

I stare out the window clutching my coffee cup remembering the chaotic mass of people pacing the waiting room at the hospital that night, hoping for any news on Edward’s condition. I sat like a catatonic mess with his blood still staining my skin and clothes in a macabre painting. Alice sat with me for a long while whispering words of encouragement in her soft melodic voice.

That night, I gained bits and pieces of Intel from Emmett and Carlisle as we waited, shocked to hear that Dean was responsible for the final nail in the Volturi’s coffin. It seems he contacted the FBI after seeing the young Asian girls sold to the highest bidder. The agencies had enough on the bastards for them never to see the light of day again. Dean spilled everything and lead agents to documents, weapons, drugs and a shit ton of money. Caius ranted like a lunatic as he was led away and Aro cried like a baby.

I cursed myself as I felt the splash of tears on my cheeks and wondered when they were going to end. I never meant to fall in love with him, hell; I didn’t even realize I had until he lay bleeding to death in front of me. I mean I knew he occupied my every thought and my stomach did flip-flops whenever he would flash that crooked grin at me. A bittersweet smile played on my mouth remembering our time together how charming he was, how playful and passionate. I missed him…I missed us.

Jake has been just as heartbroken by Edward’s absence as I have. I watch him pace back and forth in front of the front door, whining pitifully. He’s done that since Emmett brought him home that afternoon. He gives me these questioning looks as if he’s asking where Edward is. 

“Jake, c’mere boy.” I call to him softly, but his steps don’t falter as he continues his vigil. “Jake, c’mon baby, come.” I say again a little louder, my voice cracking with emotion and still he paces, his whines rising louder into the stark silence of the apartment.

“Jake, goddamnit, he isn’t coming back! Edward’s not coming back!” I sob sliding to the floor in a heap, mourning what could have been. Mourning a relationship that was staged, it wasn’t real it was part of my job I say to myself silently, trying to rationalize to my poor heart. I’d taken an indefinite leave of absence from the agency. I just wasn’t ready to go back yet and Ben was so understanding, allowing me all the time I needed to get back to good.

Jake’s wet tongue swiped up my cheek as I threw my arms around him and let go of all the fear and sadness, pouring it out into tears and deep ragged sobs. “Oh, Jakie, how in the fuck did we get here boy? What the hell do I do now that I’m in love, huh?”

Emmett has been my shadow since it happened. At least once a day, he’s at my door just checking on me, taking Jake for walks and generally being his big loveable self. I think he’s worried about my mental stability. Hell, even Rose has called and dropped by. The awkward pauses in our conversation cathartic in a way that I think both of us understood.

I swipe furiously at my cheeks, wiping away the rivulets of tears coursing down them recalling coming face to face with Mr. Masen Senior at the hospital. I never imagined that I would meet Edward’s father in that situation, to see him burst into the hospital corridor and his presence commanding immediate respect and attention. I could see the strong resemblance he and Edward shared…the strong jaw, the aquiline nose and those penetrating eyes. Even though his hair had long since turned different shades of grey and white, you could tell it had a mind of its own, just like his son’s. My breath caught watching the elder Masen run his hand through it as he listened intently to Carlisle updating him on what’d happened. I saw his handsome face go ashen as the reality of the situation fell down around him. His strong stature wilted somewhat as his shoulders sagged. For whatever reason, his commanding gaze swung to me and I found myself squaring my shoulders involuntarily.

I don’t know what I expected, but the wetness glittering in his eyes wasn’t it. I saw the devastation and hopelessness echoed there and it shook me to the core. I felt as if my air was slowly being cut off as I clawed at my throat. I knew instantly I had to get out of there. I looked down to my hands and saw the darkened stains marring the otherwise smooth surface. I had to go…and I had to go then!

I stared out the window as I remembered how I broke away from Alice’s grasp as she pleaded with me, calling my name as I took quick steps down the hall and out the door. By the time the doors swung closed behind me the sobs took over as I stumbled over to the waiting cabs parked in a line on one side of the sidewalk. Collapsing onto the seat, I tried to hold it in. I did…until the cabbie asked as he pulled away from the curb, “Hey lady, are you okay?”

I could only shake my head negatively and mumble out the address to my apartment. My voice stuttering over the words to keep from telling him the address to the house, I couldn’t go back there. I could never go back there. 

I shook my head shaking off the memories of that night. It was a job. It was an undercover operation, that’s all. I reiterated to myself and tried to ignore the small voice inside my head screaming ‘no, it sure as hell wasn’t!’ I had to think that way, I had to disassociate myself from it or it would tear me apart. I listened to Jake’s whines increase in intensity as he began to scratch at the front door. What the hell did he and Edward bond over? I don’t really think I want to know.

The door rattled in its frame as the knocks reverberated through the wood. Jake barked excitedly, jumping up onto his hind legs like a damn circus feature. Emmett just can’t stay away, for all his bulk and bravado, the guy wears his heart on his sleeve. I just got off the phone with him an hour ago answering repeatedly ‘yes, Em, I’m fine.’ ‘why does everyone keep asking that?’ were the usual questions I answered. He’s worse than a mother hen.

The knocks continue and I hesitate for a second thinking I could ignore him and he’ll eventually go away, right? The knocks quickly escalated to pounding and I knew it was futile to ignore him and given the fact that my dog was nearly in an apoplectic fit, I had no choice but to face him.

“Jesus, Emmett! I told you I was fin--” My words die in my throat as I take him in propped against the doorframe. Tall, lanky encased in low-riding jeans and a white wife beater beneath his leather jacket. I can see the stark whiteness of the bandages on his chest peeking out of the neckline. I shudder out a breath I seem to have been holding for the last seven days.  
“Did you mean it?” He asks, and his voice washes over me and my hand flies to my mouth to keep the noise from escaping my throat.

“Edward, oh my God, what are you doing out of the hospital? Are you okay? Is it safe for you to be--” My voice catches as he holds up his hand for me to stop.

“Did you mean it, Bella?” He asks again and I can see the question in his eyes, the vulnerable look I know is rare for him. My mind scrambles to decipher what he’s asking and it hits me like a ton of bricks. He’s asking….he remembers.

“Y-y-yes, Edward.” I say and I see the physical effect my words have on him as his whole stature sags in relief. “Did you get released or did you leave against medical advice? Edward, what the hell are you thinking?” 

He advances inside, backing me up against the open door as I continue to reason with him. His one good hand grips into a fist and pounds against the door beside my head and it immediately stops my verbal diarrhea.

“Bella, I need to hear you say it….when I’m not bleeding to death at your feet. Tell me, Bella. I need to hear you tell me. To prove to myself I didn’t dream it, please Bella.” He says, his voice croaking with emotion as his forehead touches mine.

I’ve never said these words to anyone before, but I feel if I don’t say them now, I’ll burst. “I love you Edward.”

His hand cups my face, drawing it up and I search those soulful eyes. I see the same thing I’m feeling mirrored back. “Again.” He asks softly, his lips a hairs breadth from mine.

“I love you, Edw--” My admission is quickly cut off as his lips form to mine and the feeling I’ve been missing for the last seven days explodes in my mouth…..home. I feel like I’m home again.

I cling to him as if he’s my last breath as his lips memorize mine and his tongue softly enters my mouth. I feel his hand in my hair, angling my mouth deeper against his and he feels so good. I thought for a moment, holding his bleeding body in my arms that I’d lost him and in that moment I grieved for what could have been. I watched as his family and friends fall apart and cling to one another in the hospital, waiting for any word of his condition and I felt like an outsider. I had to distance myself from him then, in case he never came back to me.

But, he’s here….I’m wrapped around him and he’s kissing me, pouring every bit of love and relief into me and I’m helpless as the tears fall down my face. His thumb brushes against my cheek and the smile on his face is radiant. We did it. We made it through the unthinkable, and we’re both still standing on the other side.

“Care to give an injured man a happy?” He says waggling his eyebrows sporting a devilish grin.

“I think that can be arranged.” I chuckle as we walk backward into my apartment and he kicks the door closed never breaking my kiss. 

“I love you, Bella. I love you so fucking much, baby.” He says with conviction as I softly push the leather jacket from his shoulders and he pulls my shirt up my chest.

**COLLARED**  
“Fuckkk!” He yells, thrusting his hips up into my downward motion. He feels so good inside me and I feel the coil inside me twist tighter. My hands are perched on his thighs, arching my body as I ride him hard. My head falls back as the sensations roll over me.

“Look at me Bella. Look at me. I want to watch you fall apart.” He grits out between clenched teeth. I hold his gaze as the coil inside me releases and every part of me tingles in that tell-tale sign of completion.

The sound from his throat is feral as his body stiffens beneath me and I feel his cock pulse deep inside. I feel boneless as I am mindful of his injury and tuck my face into the crook of his neck, twirling a finger around the sweat-laden skin of his chest.

I chuckle in completion and sated satisfaction and am thrilled to hear his same sound of amusement rumble from his throat. We lie here in a tumbled heap of entwined limbs and harsh breathing and it feels right….so unbelievably right.

“I love you.” He whispers into the air, and I feel the conviction and truth behind those words.

“I love you more.” I say playfully, propping my chin into my hand and watching his face as it registers fake outrage.

“I took a bullet for you, woman!” He says adamantly with pride.

“I let you fuck me in the ass!” I retort with a saucy smile.

“Damn, I guess we’re even.”


End file.
